Future
by Carnos
Summary: Lucy bertemu dengan gadis kecil. Gadis itu memberi tahu dimana desa yang selanjutnya akan diserang. Lucy mendengar hal itu segera memberi tahukan teman-temannya. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pergi ke desa tersebut.Apakah mereka berhasil menangkap Dragon Slayer tersebut! Chapter 11 : "The Attack!"
1. The Meeting

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

"Hei, apakah masih lama?"Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda spiky dengan nada malas."Sebentar lagi."Jawab seorang perempuan berambut merah singkat sambil terus menarik barang bawaannya yang banyak.

"Erza ,kau gak kecapean membawa barang sebanyak itu?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sweatdrop sambil menunjuk ke barang bawaan gadis berambut merah yang diketahui namanya Erza. "Tidak."Jawab Erza dengan singkat sambil terus menarik barangnya tanpa lelah sedikitpun.

"Masih lamakah?Kakiku sudah capek,nih!"Keluh laki-laki berambut merah muda itu lagi.  
"Dasar payah, masa begini aja sudah capek."Ejek seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berambut spiky sambil menyikut lengan laki-laki berambut pink spiky. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga sudah lelah.

"Berisik kau,pasti di dalam pikiran kau udah capek juga!"  
"Kaga tuh!"

"Aye,mereka berantem lagi."Kata seekor kucing biru yang anehnya dapat berbicara dengan santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bahu terangkat.

"Erza apa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?"Tanya gadis berambut pirang. "Males."Jawab singkat Erza sambil menarik barangnya tanpa memperhatikan suara gaduh di belakangnya. Gadis berambut pirang hanya sweadrop mendengar jawaban dari temannya yang satu ini.

Mereka berlima berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan pohon-pohon yan menjulang tinggi. Sehingga menutupi sinar matahari. Harusnya hari masih siang,tetapi karena pohon-pohon tersebut menyebabkan sedikit gelap. Memang ada cahaya dari matahari yang berhasil menerobos pohon. Tetapi itu hanya sdikit. Tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara mereka berlima.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang diantara mereka berhenti. Ia seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di hutan tersebut. Dengan wajah serius,ia melihat sekelilingnya sambil mengendus-endus bau ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Natsu, ada apa?"Tanya gadis berambut pirang, menyadari tingkah aneh dari laki-laki berambut merah muda tersebut.  
"Ada yang sesuatu yang aneh."Jawab laki-laki itu yang diyakini bernama Natsu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sambil mengenduskan bau.  
"Aku juga merasakannya,aye."Kata kucing itu,melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Natsu.

Lalu mereka berdua tiba-tiba lari begitu saja seperti mengejar sesuatu. Mereka berlari ke kiri arah mereka dan melewati semak-semak berlukar. Terdengar suara gemerisik gesekan kaki mereka dengan semak.

Gadis itu terkejut melihat tingkah laku temannya yang tiba-tiba.  
"Hoi! Natsu,Happy!"Panggil gadis pirang itu kepada dua orang yang lari tadi sambil membungkuk dan kedua tangan di samping mulutnya.  
"Ada apa Lucy?"Tanya Erza kegiatan mendorong bawaannya sambil menoleh kearah gadis berambut pirang.  
"Natsu dan Happy tiba-tiba berlari ke sana."Jawab gadis pirang itu yang sekarang diyakini bernama Lucy sambil menunjuk arah dimana Natsu dan Happy berlari.

Laki-laki berambut hitam hanya mendecih sambil mengarukkan kepalanya.  
"Menyusahkan saja mereka."  
"Ayo,Gray." Ajak Erza sambil menatap Gray dengan serius.

Dengan enggan,laki-laki berambut hitam mau mengejar kedua mahluk yang berlari.

Erza melepas barang bawaannya dan mengejar Natsu dan Happy diikuti oleh Lucy dan Gray dari lama mereka berlari mengejar dua orang yang berlari tadi melewati semak berlukar dan dahan pohon-pohon yang menghalangi mereka. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil mengejar Natsu dan Happy. Tetapi anehnya kedua orang itu sedang berdiri terdiam membelakangi mereka.

Gray pertama kali mendekati mereka ."Hei..Kalian Sedang apa..?"Tanya Gray dengan malas. Tetapi saat ia mendekati kedua mahluk itu,dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mahluk itu. Ia ikutan membatu.

Erza dan Lucy yang bingung akan sikap mereka. Mereka berdua mendekati mereka. Ketika mereka mendekati ketiga orang itu,Erza dan Lucy dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang berbaring tidur di rerumputan hijau di tengah pepohonan yang tinggi.

"Aye,apakah dia sudah mati?"Tanya Happy sambil menatap bingung kearah gadis tersebut sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Bodoh! jangan berkata seperti itu."Sahut Lucy dengan takut-takut.

Lalu Erza dengan berani berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi di lengan gadis tersebut. "Tidak. dia tidak mati, dia hanya tertidur."Kata Erza sambil memegang lengan gadis tersebut. Mendengar perkataan itu,keempat orang itu bernapas lega.

SRING!

Sebuah pedang muncul tepat di samping kepalanya Erza. Erza melebarkan matanya begitu juga teman-temannya. Dapat dirasakan ujung pedang tersebut di belakang tengkuk Erza. Teman-teman Erza segera mempersiapkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Siapa kau?Berani sekali kau menyentuh Angela." Terdengar suara seorang gadis dengan nada mengancam.

Erza terdiam. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menoleh ke belakang akibat tajam pedang gadis itu. Tetapi Natsu,Gray,Lucy dan Happy dapat melihat jelas belakang orang itu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah panjang diikat ponytail sedang mengarahkan pedangnya ke tengkuk Erza. Gadis itu berpakaian aneh dan yang menggejutkan wajahnya mirip dengan Erza.

"K-kami hanya khawatir melihat gadis ini."Kata Lucy sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannganya. Ia takut sekali melihat wajah gadis itu. Seakaan melihat Erza kecil marah. "Jangan Bohong kalian!"Teriak gadis berambut merah Ponytail itu menoleh kebelakang sambil tetap mengacungkan pedangnya. Erza menyadari pedang itu telah terlepas dari belakang tengkuknya. Ia bangun berdiri dan menatap pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hei,apa kita perlu hajar anak ini supaya ngerti?"Bisik Natsu kesal melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Bego! dia hanya anak kecil."Jawab Gray kesal melihat betapa bodohnya orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan!"Kata gadis itu meyadari pembicaraan Natsu dan Gray sambil mengarahkan pedangnya.

"Clarissa, sudah cukup." Terdengar suara lebih parau dari sebelumnya. Suara lebih tenang dari ucapan gadis itu.

Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari balik pohon tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka. "Mereka tidak ada maksud jahat."Kata seorang laki-laki yang berambut merah yang sama dengan gadis sebelumnya tetapi rambutnya agak sediki ikal. Ia menatap Natsu dkk dengan wajah merendahkan.

"Claus,kau lama sekali."Gerutu gadis yang bernama Clarissa menurunkan pedangnya dan dengan dalam jentikan jari,pedang itu menghilang. Clarissa berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang bernama Claus itu. Mereka sepertinya berbicara tentang seusatu. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari mereka. Tetapi tidak terdengar oleh kelima orang itu. Kelima orang itu hanya terdiam menatap Clarissa dan Claus. Merasa diperhatikan,Clarissa menatap mereka lalu kembali berbicara dengan Claus.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Erza sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

Tidak berapa lama, kedua orang itu akhirnya selesai berbicara. Lalu mereka berdua mendekati kelima orang tersebut. Anehnya gadis yang tadi menatap mereka dengan tajam sekarang menatap mereka dengan ramah. "Maaf ,sepertinya aku salah paham."Kata Clarissa sambil menyengir seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei! tadi kau menyerang kami ,lalu sekarang kau meminta maaf."Kata Gray mencurigai sikap gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tadi menyerang kami?"Tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum. Mencoba ramah.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.  
"Jika kau mempunyai teman dan teman itu disentuh oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal bukankah kalian akan menyerang orang yang tidak dikenal itu ,kan."Jawab Clarissa panjang lebar.  
"Memang benar."Kata Erza menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengangguk mengerti.  
"Iya sih setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."Kata Natsu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup kedua matanya.  
"Aye."Kata Happy mengikuti gaya Natsu.

Gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Baiklah! mari kita lupakan kejadian barusan. Pertama-tama namaku adalah Clarissa Merlain, orang ini adalah Claus Merlain dan yang tertidur di sana adalah Angela Vatriest de Lunain Cramida."Kata Clarissa memperkenal dirinya dan teman-temannya sambil menunjuk mereka dan mendekati Angela.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfillia,yang berambut hitam Gray Fullbuster,yang berambut pink ini Natsu Dragneel dan yang berambut merah itu Erza Scarlet."Kata Lucy memperkenalkan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum.  
"Kok aku dilupakan!?"Kata Happy yang tidak terima namanya tidak disebut.  
"Oh iya, kucing ini namanya Happy."Kata Lucy dengan tidak niat. "Senang bertemu kalian."Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum dengan tangan dibelakang.

"Hei..Mengapa kau tidak bangunkan Angla um… Vra-"Kata Natsu susah menyebutkan nama Angela.  
"Panggil saja Angela."Sela Clarissa menyingkat nama Angela.  
"Ya, Angela. Mengapa kau tidak bangunkan?"  
"Dia terlalu lelah. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya."Kata Clarissa sambil menundukkan kepalanya di sebelah Angela.

"Kenapa harus di tengah hutan seperti ini, tidak di rumah?"Tanya Erza.  
"Kalau kami ada rumah,tidak mungkin kami membiarkannya tertidur di sini."Kata Claus dengan dingin dengan tatapan merendahkan.  
"Kami hanya bertanya saja!Gak usah ngomong dengan nada gitu juga!."Kata Gray yang kesal mendengar jawaban Claus.

Claus tidak memperdulikan omongan Gray. Sehingga Gray marah dan akan memukulnya tetapi Claus dapat menangkap pukulan Gray dengan mudah. Gray terkejut karena pukulannya tidak mengenai anak itu. Lalu Gray berniat untuk melakukannya lagi dengan satu tangannya lagi.

"Sudah Gray."Kata Erza menghentikannya sebelum ia akan memukulnya. Gray akhirnya tidak berani memukul ,ia hanya bisa mendecih. Claus juga melepas pukulannya. Sementara Natsu tertawa dari kejauhan. Dalam hati,Gray akan membalasnya nanti.

"Biarkan saja, Claus. Itu memang sifatnya. Sebenarnya dia baik,kok…'mungkin'."Kata Clarissa yang memperkecil suaranya pada bagian 'mungkin' sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak punya rumah,bagaimana kalian ikut kami bergabung dengan Fary Tail?"Tawar Erza kepada kedua anak tersebut.  
"Erza!apa kau yakin?!"Bisik Lucy ke Erza. Ia ragu untuk mengajak kedua anak tersebut. Entah mengapa ia punya perasaan yang buruk terhadap kedua anak tersebut.  
"Kita tak dapat membiarkan mereka."Jawab Erza menatap kasian ke arah Clarissa.

Clarissa menoleh kearah Erza. "Terima kasih…Tapi ngomong-ngomong Fairy Tail itu apa?"Kata Clarissa dengan polosnya yang membuat Erza dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Apa guild kita ini sudah tidak terkenal lagi, semenjak kita menghilang, ya?"Kata Natsu dengan depresi karena guildnya tidak lagi terkenal . "Aye…"Kata Happy yang ikutan depresi juga.  
"Aneh,Tapi kan kita sudah memenangkan Dai Matou Enbu sebulan yang lalu."Kata Gray bingung sambil tetap menatap kesal Claus.

Erza emikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Uhmm….Fairy tail itu adalah guild yang terkenal sepanjang abad."Kata Erza dengan percaya dirinya. Lucy yang mendengarnya Sweatdrop sementara Clarissa mendengarnya hanya ber'oh' walau sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi kalau ia bertanya nanti jadi panjang ceritanya.

"Baiklah kuterima tawaranmu."Kata Clarissa dengan percaya diri seakan-akan ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapat hadiah.

"Lalu bagaimana kita membawa Angela ke Fairy tail?"Tanya Natsu.  
"Yah digendonglah, gitu doang masa gak tau."Kata Claus dengan sikap dinginnya.  
"Heh! aku kan Cuma nanya!"Kata Natsu yang kesal dengan sikap dingin Claus.  
Dari jauh Gray menertawakan Natsu. "Rasain tuh ketawaain sih tadi!"Kata Gray sambil tertawa mengejek membalas sikap Natsu sebelumnya.

"Sialan kau…Pangeran Boxer!" Geram Natsu dengan tangan yang dikepal.  
"Daripada kau! Otaknya api semua!"Balas Gray sambil terus tertawa.

"Oi, Natsu. Daripada berantem mending kamu gendong Angela ke guild."Kata Erza menyuruh Natsu.  
"Kok aku?"Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Kan kamu yang nemuin dia pertama kali."Sahut Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Natsu mending kamu gendong aja, daripada babak belur." Saran Happy yang berada di sampingnya mengingat kalau Erza itu tidak bisa dilawan. "Ya sudahlah."Kata Natsu pasrah dan berjalan ke arah Angela. Saat ia akan menggendong Angela.

SRING

Sebuah pedang muncul di belakang punggung Natsu. "Jangan sentuh Angela dengan tangan kotormu."Kata Clarissa dengan dingin pedang yang berada di belakang Natsu.

"Aye…"Kata Natsu dengan ketakutan karena wajah Clarissa yang hampir mirip Erza saat marah, ditambah lagi pedangnya berada di punggungnya. Satu kali gerakan lagi,pedang itu akan menancap di punggung Natsu. Tentu terbayang di benaknya,betapa sakitnya itu.

"Kenapa Clarissa?"Tanya Lucy memegang pundak Clarissa. Berusaha menenangkannya.  
"Aku paling benci jika ada laki-laki yang menyentuh Angela."Kata Clarissa sambil tetap mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Natsu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita menggendong Angela?"Tanya Lucy dengan sweatdrop. Karena baru pertama kali ini,ia bertemu dengan orang yang seperti itu.  
"Aku yang menggendongnya."Kata Clarissa dengan percaya diri. "B-Baiklah."Kata Lucy masih dengan sweatdropnya.

Akhirnya Clarissa menggendong Angela dan mereka berlapan pergi ke guild mereka,Fairy Tail.

Saat di perjalanan kembali ke Guild. "Clarissa."Panggil Lucy, sementara yang dipanggil hanya menoleh.

"Kenapa kamu dan Claus wajahnya sama dengan Erza?"Tanya Lucy kedua tangannya di belakangnya lalu mendekati Clarissa yang sedang menggendong Angela.  
"Claus itu adik kembarku-"  
"Hah?Jadi kalian kembar?"Kata Natsu dengan kaget. Lalu Natsu menoleh ke arah Claus lalu kembali ke Clarissa.

"Telat mikir. Makanya itu akibatnya, kalau otak api semua"Ejek Gray.  
"Dari tadi kayaknya kau cari masalah terus,ya Boxer!."Balas Natsu sambil menatap kesal kearah Gray.

"Aye,mereka tak pernah berhenti."Kata Happy yang mulai lelah melihat mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Jadi mengapa kalian mirip Erza?"Tanya Lucy lagi yang tidak mengindahkan pertengkaran Gray dan Natsu.

"Umm…Mungkin aku tahu, mungkin tidak…"Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Erza menoleh ke Clarissa sambil menarik barang bawaannya yang cukup besar.  
"Nanti kalian akan tahu kok."Jawab Clarissa sambil tersenyum misterius.

"_**Kami berlima menemukan 3 anak kecil. Saat itu kami masih belum tahu siapa mereka…Sampai kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi…"**_


	2. New Member of Fairy Tail

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

BRAK

"YO!Kami pulang!"Teriak Natsu dengan kencang sambil mendobrak pintu walaupun pintunya tidak dikunci.  
"Aye!"Kata seekor kucing biru berada di samping Natsu.  
"Dasar bodoh,gimana kalau pintunya rusak."Kata Gray sambil melipat tangannya.  
"Kalau rusak, yah digantilah."Kata Natsu dengan santai.  
"Oh,ngajak berantem ya?"Sahut Gray sambil melepas bajunya dengan cepat.  
"Ok,aku layanin. Sini"Kata Natsu sambil memberi isyarat 'ayo kemari' dengan wajah yang membuat orang ingin memukulnya dengan sekali lihat.

Gray yang tidak termakan provokasi Natsu terdiam mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Natsu yang sudah tau rivalnya tidak mungkin menyerang,ia langsung menyerang duluan. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang selalu tak sabaran itu, membuat Gray yang sudah memperhitungkannya dan menghindar dengan mulusnya. Pukulan Natsu meleset dan mengenai orang lain yang sedang minum bir. Sialnya,pukulan Natsu mengenai punggung orang itu.

"Woi,sakit tau!"Marah sang pemilik punggung itu entah siapa namanya.

Lalu sang pemilik punggung itu mengangkat kursinya lalu melempar ke Natsu. Entah hanya keberuntungan atau memang ia hebat,Natsu menunduk dan kursi itu melayang dengan indahnya di udara melewati kepala Natsu.

Dan kursi yang tak berdosa itu mengenai kepala orang lain. "Brengsek,Siapa nih yang lempar kursi?!" Omel pemilik kepala. Lalu sang pemilik kepala membalas pukulan tersebut. Tetapi karena bodohnya dia,ia menyangka orang lain yang melakukannya. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga 1 guild semuanya pada berantem.

Sementara itu di depan pintu guild yang hampir rusak itu,berdiri empat orang sebenarnya sih lima,tetapi yang satu digendong plus dia tidur,hitung saja empat. Tak ketinggalan dengan sweatdropnya di kepala masing-masing yang terbentuk ketika melihat kegaduhan di depan mereka.

Clarissa menatap kerusuhan di guild Fairy Tail dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Err…Apakah gu-"  
"Ya,ini adalah guild kami,Fairy Tail."Kata Erza menyela perkataan Clarissa.  
"Saat aku pertama kali kemari, aku juga agak kaget." Sahut Lucy sambil tanan di belakang dan tersenyum manis ke Clarissa. Ia teringat ketika ia pertama kali masuk. Melihat wajah Clarissa mengingatkan dirinya waktu itu.

Sementara Claus hanya terdiam menyaksikan sikap para anggota guild.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Erza. Erza dengan tenangnya masuk kedalam guild tersebut,diikuti ketiga orang itu dari belakang. Mereka ber-empat masuk ke Fairy Tail, memang agak susah untuk berjalan karena orang-orang yang sedang berantem ini.

Sampai akhirnya,mereka sampai di sebuah meja counter yang terbuat dari kayu dan di conter belakangnya terdapat botol-botol bir. Dari balik meja,seorang gadis berambut putih diikat pada bagian poni menyapa mereka dengan senyuman hangatnya.  
"Selamat datang Erza,Lucy dan….Siapa kalian?" Tanya gadis berambut putih tersebut sambil melihat 3 anak yang tidak familiar di matanya.  
"Oh Mirajane,kita kedatangan member baru."Kata Lucy menatap mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Clarissa Merlain, yang sebelahku itu Claus Merlain, dan yang sedang tertidur ini Angela. Kami ingin berabung dengan Fairy Tail."Kata Clarissa memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya dengan semangat.

"Eh?Apa kalian yakin?"Tanya Mirajane tidak yakin sambil memegang pipinya dengan satu tangannya.  
"Ya,aku juga, kan?"Jawab Clarissa dengan penuh semangat sambil melihat anak laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengannya yang ada disebelahnya. Sementara anak laki-laki tersebut itu hanya terdiam. Karena kesal,Clarissa menyikut tubuh anak laki-laki itu.  
"Terserah."Jawab anak laki-laki tersebut tidak peduli.

"Jadi bagaimana, Mira?"Tanya Lucy kepada Mirajane. Sementara Mirajane terdiam sebentar. Hati Clarissa berdebar kencang,ia takut kalau mereka tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke guild.  
"Baiklah,jika itu keinginan mereka."Jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum.  
"Wah,terima kasih ya!"Kata Clarissa tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kedua tangan Mirajane. Terlihat matanya berbinar-binar. Mirajane hanya tertawa garing dan sweatdrop.

"Eh,ngomong-ngomong di mana Erza?"Tanya Lucy melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri yang baru menyadari hilangnya temannya. "Oh,barusan dia ikutan."Kata Mirajane yang menunjuk Erza yang sedang asik menghajar Natsu. Lucy yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Lucy."Panggil Clarissa menyadarkan Lucy.  
"Kenapa Clarissa?"Tanya Lucy.  
"A-aku sudah lelah menggendong Angela." Jawab Clarissa dengan kaki gemetar sambil menggendong Angela.  
"Ahaha. Maaf aku lupa, Clarissa."Kata Lucy sambil tertawa garing. Ia benar-benar lupa perjuangan Clarissa menggendong Angela.

Lalu Lucy mengangkat tubuh Angela dari punggung Clarissa. "Angela ternyata ringan juga."Gumam Lucy saat mengangkat Angela. Walau diangkat oleh Lucy,Angela tetap tidak bangun. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau di tidurkan di atas."Saran Mirajan. "Ok."Kata Lucy mengikuti saran Mirajane,lalu Ia menggendong Angela keatas.

Setelah Lucy naik ke lantai dua. Terlihat Clarissa sedang membetulkan punggungnya dengan mebusungkan badannya dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Setelah merasa punggungnya telah kembali normal. Mirajane mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian ia datang dengan sebuah cap. Mirajane memberikan cap Fairy Tail di lengan si kembar.

Setelah diberi cap pada lengan di kembar dan Clarissa mengucapkan terima kasih. Si kembar itu duduk di kursi counter tersebut.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?"Tanya Clarissa ke Mirajane.  
"Ya, bahkan hampir setiap harinya."Jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum seakan-akan itu bukan hal yang aneh. Clarissa hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya.  
"Daripada guild,ini seperti kebun binatang."Kata Claus yang akhirnya angkat bicara walau omongannya dingin sekali.  
"Hei Claus,kau tidak boleh ngomong begitu..."Omel Clarissa kepada saudara kembarnya yang perkataannya selalu saja dingin.

Kemudian Lucy turun dari lantai atas. Langsung saja ia mengambil kursi di samping kiri Clarissa.  
"Jadi Clarissa,mengapa wajahmu mirip dengan Erza?"Tanya Lucy sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil menatap Clarissa dengan rasa ingin tahu.  
"Ya,setelah dilihat-lihat wajahmu sama seperti Erza…"Sahut Mirajane sambil satu tangannya di pipinya.

"Soal itu…"Kata Clarissa sambil menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Saat ia berusaha melirik saudara kembarnya,tetapi sialnya Claus malah mendiamkannya. Dalam hati,Clarissa ingin sekali menghajarnya.

"Wah,wah ada anggota baru ya"Kata seorang laki-laki pendek yang berjalan ke Clarissa dan Claus. Clarissa yang melihat kedatangan kakek tersebut yang sangat pas timingnya,memberi jempol padanya. Kakek tersebut bingung kenapa.

"Master!"Panggil Mirajane dan Lucy bersamaan.  
"Oh,jadi anda adalah master guild ini?"Tanya Claus masih dengan suaranya yang dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.  
"Ya,namaku Master Makarov,jadi siapa kalian?"Kata Master guild tersebut yang bernama Makarov.

"Aku adalah Clarissa Merlain, dan ini adalah saudara kembar yang sangat saya sanyangi, Claus."Kata Clarissa memperkenalkan diri dan saudara kembar yang ia sayangi ini. Langsung saja Claus merinding mendengar kata 'sayang' dari mulut Clarissa.

"Apa kita harus memperkenalkan diri ke setiap orang yang kita temui ya?Lama-lama capek jadinya."Kata Claus yang baru kali ini bicaranya panjang walau tetap dingin. Mirajane,Lucy ,Clarissa dan master Makarov sweatdrop mendengarnya.  
"Hei, yang dari tadi ngomong kan aku…"Bantah Clarissa sambil menunjuk dirinya.  
"Tapi,memang benar sih capek."Lanjutnya lagi sambil menggaruk satu pipinya.  
"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian…"Kata Master Makarov sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu…."

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya membesar. Besarnya hampir satu guild tersebut. "Hentikan kalian semua!"Teriak Master Makarov. Tidak hanya tubuhnya,suaranya pun ikut berubah. Ajaibnya, semua terdiam dan mendengar apa yang Master guild itu omongkan. Lalu Master Makarov itu menjadi menyusut dan kembali ke bentuk awal.

Master Makarov berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai perkenalannya."Eh-hem…Kita kedatangan anggota baru." Katanya menunjuk kearah Clarissa dan Claus Lalu memberi isyarat untuk berbicara.

Clarissa yang melihat isyarat tersebut mengangguk lalu berdiri menghadap para anggota guild. Ia mengambil nafas. "Namaku adalah Clarissa Merlain dan di sampingku adalah Claus Merlain…Sebenarnya masih ada lagi di atas sedang tertidur namanya adalah Angela."Kata Clarissa memperbesar volume suaranya supaya terdengar semua orang.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat lantang dari kerumunan tersebut.  
"Hei,tidak kalian aneh?Wajahnya mirip Erza?!"Kata orang tersebut. Semua orang pada berbisik satu dengan yang lain. Lalu mereka semua melihat ke arah Erza.  
"Apa?"Tanya Erza merasa aneh pada pandangan mereka semua.  
"E-erza ja-jangan-jangan k-kau…"Kata seorang gadis yang tak tahu namanya sambil menunjuk ke Erza dengan tangan gemetaran.  
"Eh…Kenapa nih ?"Tanya Erza yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasananya.  
Seorang gadis berhenti meneguk birnya. "Erza…Apa mereka adalah anak-anakmu?"Tanya gadis tersebut langsung pada pointnya.

"Bu-bukan ini pasti hanya salah paham…Jawab Erza dengan panik. Mungkin karena sikap teman-temannya yang aneh. Semua kembali ribut.

Di sela-sela keramaian terdengar suara yang lantang."Erza itu bukan ibuku!"

Semua terdiam,lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Clarissa. Terlihat Clarissa yang menjadi pusat sedang menahan tangis. Apa yang membuatnya menangis?

"Erza bukanlah ibuku jadi…"Katanya sambil terisak. "Hentikan keributan ini!"Teriak Clarissa sambil mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah berbicara tersebut ia langsung berlari keluar guild.

Semua masih bisik-bisik bingung ke satu dan lainnya. Lalu Claus maju. "Seperti yang dibilang Clarissa…Erza tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami dan tolong jangan berkata apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan 'ibu' di depan Clarissa."Kata Claus angkat bicara. Walau kata-katanya dingin,tetapi ia peduli pada Clarissa. Tak ada yang tahu masalah yang dialami Clarissa kecuali Claus. Semua terdiam…Mereka merasa bersalah ke Clarissa.

Clarissa duduk di sebuah taman. Ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi. 'Duh Clarissa,ada apa denganmu…Aku tidak boleh bersedih,aku harus semangat! karena aku telah berjanji dengan dia.'Batin Clarissa menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?"  
Clarissa mengangkat kepalanya,seorang gadis kecil seusianya berambut biru dikuncir 2 sedang berdiri di depannya. Mungkin ia khawatir dengan sikap Clarissa yang tidak wajar. Clarissa langsung saja berdiri.  
"Ah,aku tidak apa-apa."Jawab Clarissa tersenyum dipaksakan sambil menggaruk pipinya. Entah gadis itu sadar apa tidak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di luar?"Tanya seekor kucing putih yang hampir mirip dengan Happy yang memakai baju. Terlihat dari wajahnya,kalau ia kucing yang cepat marah.  
"Aku cuma mencari udara segar saja kok, haha."Jawab Clarissa sambil tertawa garing.

"Humm?Kau anggota Fairy Tail?"Kata gadis berambut biru itu yang menyadari ada cap Fairy Tail di lengan Clarissa.  
"Ya…Aku baru saja bergabung anggota Fairy juga anggota Fairy Tail?"Kata Clarissa sambil memperhatikan gadis berambut biru dari atas hingga bawah.  
"Ya,namaku Wendy Marvell dan kucing ini namanya Carla."Kata gadis yang berambut biru tersebut sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Namaku adalah Clarissa kerja samanya ya."Kata Clarissa tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tangan Wendy. Wendy agak sedikit kaget karena hal ini sangat tiba-tiba,tetapi ia tersenyum.  
"Ya,mohon kerja samanya juga."Jawab Wendy dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Carla melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum,baru pertama kali ini Wendy mempunyai teman perempuan yang sebaya dengannya.

"Oh ya,Carla."Panggil Clarissa kepada kucing yang memakai baju tersebut.  
"Ada apa?"Tanya Carla dengan tangan terlipat.  
"Tadi aku bertemu dengan kucing yang sama sepertimu…"Kata Clarissa mengantungkan kata-katanya.  
"Terus?"Tanya Carla tak sabar.  
"Kok kamu pakai baju ya?"Tanya Clarissa dengan polosnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.  
"…Jangan samakan aku dengan kucing itu!"Omel Carla kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya mendengar omongan Clarissa.

"Eh,aku salah apa?"Tanya Clarissa yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya,Carla langsung saja mengomelinya atas perkataannya. Sementara Wendy tertawa meliaat kelakuan Exceednya dan teman barunya,Clarissa. Melihat Wendy tertawa,Clarissa dan Carla ikut tertawa.

Setelah mereka selesai tertawa. "Ayo kita ke guild."Ajak Wendy kepada teman-temannya.  
"Baiklah."Jawab Carla.  
"Ok."Jawab Clarissa.

Saat mereka berjalan kembali ke di sadari oleh mereka, ada seorang yang mengamati mereka. "Khukhu…..Kau memang pintar berbaur dengan yang kan, Clarissa..?"

Clarissa merasakan sesuatu,saat ia berbalik tidak ada yakin sekali kalau di sana terdapat mencari-cari di mana keberadaan orang itu.

Wendy menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya sikap aneh Clarissa.  
"Ada apa Clarissa?"Tanya Wendy yang menyadari kelakuan Clarissa yang aneh.  
"Ah ,tidak ada apa-apa."Jawab Clarissa cepat-cepat sambil berbalik sambil tersenyum.  
"Ayo,jangan lama-lama."Omel Carla yang tidak sabaran.  
"Iya,iya."Jawab Clarissa sambil berlari menyusul di belakang Wendy dan Carla. Lalu berjalan dari belakang mereka.

Carla dan Wendy tidak sadar,kalau Clarissa menatap mereka dengan tajam. Seakan-akan ia melihat musuh terbesarnya.


	3. Who Are They?

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

Clarissa,Wendy dan Carla sedang menuju ke guild mereka,Fairy Tail. Sesampainya di guild mereka,terdapat kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi. Fairy Tail yang terkenal akan kerusuhannya sekarang menjadi sunyi.

"Eh?Apa benar ini Fairy Tail?"Tanya Wendy ke kedua temannya. "Entahlah."Jawab Carla sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Clarissa melangkah maju ke depan Wendy dan Carla."Hei,ada apa dengan kalian ini?"Tanya Clarissa kepada seluruh guild. Tetapi tak dijawab oleh satupun. "Aku sudah baik-baik gak usah khawatir."Lanjut Clarissa berusaha membuat guildnya kembali seperti semula. Tetapi usaha nya tak berhasil.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"Tanya Wendy kepada Clarissa.  
"Depresi…"Jawabnya . "Mungkin?"

"Hmm…"Clarissa berpikir sejenak,lalu ia tersenyum licik. Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Natsu!Rambutku,Natsu!"Teriak seseorang yang panik rambutnya tiba-tiba terbakar sambil berlari ke sana kemari mencari air. "Natsu!Dibilangin jangan main api di dalam!"Teriak seorang lagi sambil menatap kesal ke Natsu.

"Bukan! Woi,bukan aku yang lakukan!" Kata Natsu sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya dan kepalanya. "Aye,Natsu dari tadi diam saja." Kata Happy yang membela partnernya.

"Jangan bohong kau,Natsu!"Teriak Max lalu menghajar Natsu.  
"Sumpah!beneran bukan aku!" Balas Natsu berhasil menghindar serangannya orang itu. Sialnya,pukulan Max malah mengenai bahu Erza yang berada di belakang Natsu.

"Kau tidak takut mati ,ya?!"Kata Erza dingin dan menghajar orang tersebut hanya pasrah mendapat pukulan dari Erza dan mengenai orang lain.

"Ayo!waktunya berantem,hoi!"Teriak Clarissa membuat kerusuhan di guild. Sehingga semuanya pada berantem.

"Nah,begitu kan enak."Kata Clarissa dengan bangganya sambil membersihkan tangannya. Wendy dan Carla hanya sweatdrop melihat Clarissa

"Ayo,kita masuk."Ajak Clarissa sambil berjalan masuk diikuti Wendy dan Carla yang masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

Mereka berjalan masuk,sampai di counter di mana Lucy sedang duduk termenung, Mirajane sedang berdiri terdiam dan Claus sedang menatap counter dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka bertiga seakan tidak menyadari keributan yang terjadi.

Tidak jauh kemudian,Clarissa memanggil mereka. "Claus, !"Panggil Clarissa menyadarkan mereka semua dari pikiran mereka.  
"Oh Clarissa!"Kata Lucy tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.  
"Selamat datang kembali,Clarissa."Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Clarissa. Sementara Claus menengok sebentar lalu kembali ke posisi semula

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"Bisik Wendy ke Clarissa sambil menunjuk ke arah Claus dengan malu-malu.  
"Oh,dia saudara kembarku,Claus…"Jawab Clarissa memasang wajah cemberut melihat sikap Claus.

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi

"Apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba berantem?"Tanya Lucy yang berada di samping kanan Wendy.  
"Kalau tidak salah,Natsu membakar rambut Max."Jawab Mirajane sambil memegang pipinya dengan satu tangannya.  
"Eh,tapi Natsu berada di samping kita kan."Kata Lucy mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Oh,tadi itu aku."Kata Clarissa sambil menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Lucy sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Ara,ternyata kau _Fire Mage_." Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.  
"Yup,benar sekali!"Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Kalau begitu,Claus juga _Fire Mage _juga?"Tanya Lucy melihat Claus yang dingin.

"Wrong! " Clarissa membuat tanda X di depan dadanya. "Claus itu _Ice Mage_."Jawab Clarissa.  
"Tapi kalau Clarissa _Fire Mage,_kenapa Claus _Ice Mage?"_Tanya Wendy.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu.."Jawab Clarissa sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tetapi Natsu dan Gray selalu berantem. Tapi kenapa Clarissa dan Claus tidak .ya?"Tanya Lucy mengingat mereka memang jarang berantem.  
"Kalau kulihat, Claus selalu mengalah kepada Clarissa."Sahut Mirajane.  
"Gak kok!Aku yang selalu mengalah padanya!"Bantah Clarissa.

"Dasar,jangan suka berbohong."Sahut Carla sambil melipat tangannya. Mendengar itu,Clarissa hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya. Terdengar suara tawa dari Lucy,Mirajane,Wendy dan Carla. Sementara Claus tetap tidak mendengarkan.

Tiba-tiba Claus bangun dari counternya. Ia berjalan pergi. Sebelum ia pergi,Clarissa menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau kemana kau?"Tanya Clarissa menyadari kepergian Claus. "Pergi." Jawabnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Belum sempat Clarissa bertanya lagi, tetapi Claus sudah menghilang.

"Apakah Claus selalu bersikap begitu?"Tanya Wendy. Clarissa menidurkan kepalanya di meja counter. "Dulunya tidak,tetapi sesuatu mengubahnya." Jawab Clarissa pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Lucy merasa canggung. Ia memegang pundak Clarissa dengan pelan. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyanya. Clarissa mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. Matanya kembali bersinar. "Yup. Tidak apa-apa." Lucy menghela napas. Ia mengira Clarissa akan bersedih lagi.

* * *

Claus berjalan menuju pintu keluar Guild. Ia tidak memperdulikan perkelahian di kiri kanan nya. Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan yang lain. Matanya kosong melihat lantai setiap langkahnya. Setiap pukulan atau barang yang tanpa disengaja menyasar pada dirinya,selalu saja terpental kembali. Seakan ada perisai yang melindunginya.

Ia memegang pintu keluar Guild. Dengan perlahan,ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Suaranya pelan,bahkan rasanya seperti tak ada orang yang membuka pintu.

Setelah keluar dari Guild Fairy Tail. Ia menoleh ke segala arah. Memastikan ,itu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia mendapati tiga ekor burung hitam sedang bertengger di sebuah rumah beratapkan merah yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Guild mereka.

Claus menatap burung gagak itu. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari burung itu. Ia melangkah kakinya dengan pelan. Lalu menghilang. Muncul kembali di hadapan tiga burung gagak itu. Burung gagak itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan panik menandakan kekagetan mereka. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Tetapi Claus dengan cepat, menangkap mereka. Ia mencengkram ketiga leher burung gagak itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Siapakah majikan kalian?"Tanya Claus dengan dingin. Tatapannya membuat ketiga burung gagak itu ketakutan setengah mati. Mereka berkoak-koak. Menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak di dengar.

Claus kesal dengan sikap mereka. Ia menambah kekuatan cengkramannya. "Kutanya sekali lagi,siapakah majikan kalian?" Tanyanya dengan lembut tetapi setiap perkataannya seperti pisau yang diasah.

"Ka-kami… sungguh tak tahu…"Jawab seorang gagak terbata-bata. Sementara keduanya berusaha melepas cengkramannya. Claus menatap mereka dengan kesal. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik tubuhnya. Ia memusatkan seluruh energinya pada tangan kanannya. Akibatnya,tangan kanannya muncul sebuah energi berwarna biru yang berputar-putar membentuk bola.

"Sepertinya kalian lebih memilih mati…"Kata Claus sambil memandang tangan kanannya yang sedang dipeganganya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Lalu ia menatap kembali ketiga gagak itu yang ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai muncul dari arah belakang Claus. Claus dengan cepat melompat ke kiri untuk menhindari serangan tersebut. Tetapi kunai tersebut mengenai lengan kanan Claus. Claus tidak menggunakan baju berlengan. Sehingga mengenai langsung lengannya. Timbul luka yang panjang dan itu tepat berada di tato Fairy Tail nya. Cengkraman Claus lepas.

Ketiga gagak itu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari. Satu mengubah dirinya menjadi elang dan tebang tinggi. Satunya mengubah dirinya menjadi cheetah dengan cepat melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain dan tidak ada yang menyadari akan hal itu. Satunya lagi tidak mengubah bentuknya dan itu merupakan pilihan yang bijak.

Claus mengejar sang burung gagak yang ketinggalan. Kedua temannya telah menghilag dengan cepat. Claus hampir saja mendapatkannya. Kalau saja bukan serangan itu lagi.

Claus berjalan mundur ketika kunai itu melesat. Ia terdiam lalu melihat ke segala arah. Claus menerawang seluruh tempat dengan hati-hati. Tetapi tak ada mahluk yang mencurigakan. Hanya kerumunan orang-orang yang bolak-balik melakukan aktivitasnya di bawah atap.

Merasa tidak memungkin lagi ia mengejar ketiga mahluk lemah itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ia melompat ke kanan sebuah warga. Kanan rumah itu terdapat gang kecil. Gang itu kecil tidak ada apa-apa selain tumpukan sampah yang bau. Claus menyenderkan badannya ke dinding lalu menyentuh luka tadi dengan tangan kirinya. Luka itu menghilang dengan cepat. Tato Fairy Tail yang tadi terkena kunai langsung kembali seperti semula. Setelah merasa sudah cukup. Ia keluar dari gang.

Claus memasuki kerumunan orang banyak yang bolak balik. Ia berjalan seperti orang biasa. Tetapi matanya mengamati orang-orang yang lewat dan ia menambah kewaspadaannya. Takut ada yang mengikutinya.

Tidak ada yang sadar akan keanehan sang pemuda. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Oleh karena itu,memasuki kerumunan manusia-manusia adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk bersembunyi dari musuh.

* * *

Clarissa sedang duduk terdiam mendengar candaan teman-temannya. Mungkin karena sifatnya,ia gampang mempunyai teman. Bahkan mereka sepertinya sudah percaya kepadanya dan menyambut nya sebagai salah satu mereka.

Clarissa tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti orang semuanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum biasa. Seperti bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Kalaupun ia tertawa,ia tidak seperti tertawa seperti kebanyakan orang. Tetapi lebih mengarah tertawa yang dipaksakan. Tetapi anggota Guild itu tidak menyadarinya. Walau ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat bergelombang sampai kaki. Gadis itu menatap tidak suka. Tetapi Clarissa pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Waktu terus berjalan,dan dapat dirasakan olehnya hari telah semakin gelap. Orang-orang perlahan-lahan pulang ke tempat mereka. Hanya tersisa Erza,Mirajane,Kirana dan Kana.

Mirajane sedang mengelap gelas dan piring-piring di wastafel. Kirana membantu Mirajane. Cana masih saja meminum birnya yang segentong. Sepertinya dari pagi hingga malam. Ia tidak melepas sedetik pun pada bir. Sementara Erza bercakap-cakap sedikit kepada Clarissa.

"Apakah kau ada tempat untuk tidur?"Tanya Erza. "Aku tak tahu.."Jawab Clarissa.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di asrama putri Fairy Tail?"  
"Baiklah. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Claus?"  
"Berbicara soal Claus… Dari tadi ia tidak kembali."Sahut Mirajane sambil tetap mencuci piringnya.

"Claus itu kalau tidak salah laki-laki yang berambut merah dan wajahnya hampir sama dengan Clarissa. Kan?"Tanya Kirana membantu Mirajane menata piring dan gelas.

"Yup" Sahut Cana.

Baru saja diomongkan,Claus sudah kembali. Ia berjalan memasuki Guild. Luka pada lengannya hilang. Dan tanda Fairy Tail itu masih terlihat utuh.

Clarissa membalakkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Claus!" Panggilnya sambil melambikan satu tangannya. Claus tidak menjawab panggilan. Ia berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Clarissa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Claus?"Tanya Clarissa kembali pada topik.

"Dia bisa tinggal di tempatku."Sahut Gray tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Gray yang berada di samping Cana kecuali Cana. Ia terus meneguk birnya.

"Kau muncul darimana?"Tanya Erza dengan matanya yang masih melebar. Gray tidak mengggunakan baju. Ia bertelanjang dada. Seingat Erza, Gray tidak ada disitu.  
"Aku akhirnya berhasil keluar dari suatu tempat. Jangan Tanya apa itu." Gray bergidik jijik mengingat kejadian barusan. "Natsu tadi menguncinya. Untungnya aku bisa melepaskan diri." Jelas Gray panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana Claus?Kau mau tinggal sementara di tempat Gray?" Tanya Mirajane setelah menyelesaikan piringnya yang terakhir.  
"Terserah."Jawab Claus seadanya.

"Baiklah. AKu sudah mau pulang." Kata Gray membelakangi para gadis-gadis lalu melambaikan tangannya dari belakang . "Ayo Claus."Ajak Gray berhenti sebentar di samping Claus. Claus menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Gray dari belakang. Sebelum menghilang Claus menatap Clarissa sambil menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk suatu kata. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Lebih baik kita balik ke asrama."Usul Kirana setelah menyusun piring-piring dan gelas-gelas.  
"Ya,aku tak mau dikunci lagi."Sahut Cana sambil meneguk birnya.

"Cana,tolong jangan minum terlalu banyak. Persediaan bir menipis." Nasihat Mirajane.  
"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa bir!" Bantah Cana sambil membersihkan mulutnya. Birnya telah habis.  
"Ayo. Kalian tidak ingin dikunci,kan."Ajak Erza.

Lalu semuanya kembali ke asrama perempuan Fairy Tail. Asramanya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya, Erza membunyikan bel di pinggir pintu asrama. Beberapa detik kemudian,seorang wanita setengah baya membukakan pintunya.

"Oh kalian! Kalian telah telat dari tadi! Untung aku masih berbaik hati membiarkan pintu ini terbuka!" Omel wanita itu sambil memandang bergantian para gadis-gadis yang datang terlambat. Lalu ia matanya mengarah pada sosok gadis berambut merah ponytail. "Oh,siapa ini?"Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba ramah.

"Oh,nek-"

"Oh,Cana!Sudah berapa kali bilang jangan panggil aku 'nek' lagi!" Bentak wanita itu sambil memutar bola matanya. Cana hanya memasang wajah cemberut dari wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu. Sayang?" Tanya nenek itu sekali lagi kepada Clarissa.  
"Namaku Clarissa. Aku anggota baru Fairy Tail. Aku ingin tinggal di sini." Jawab Clarissa.

"Apakah kau punya cukup uang untuk menginap disini?"Tanya nenek itu.

Clarissa menggarukkan pipinya sambil tertawa malu-malu. Nenek itu langsung menangkap sikap Clarissa. "Maafkan aku,nak. Tetapi kau harus bayar."Kata nenek itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Clarissa langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu,bagaimana untuk sementara waktu Clarissa di tempat Erza." Saran Mirajane.  
"Tetapi tak ada uang untuk menginap."Kata Clarissa.

"Well, sayangku. Jika kau berada di tempat Erza. Kau tidak akan diminta uang untuk membayar sewa. Tetapi memang ada uang tambahan untuk kasur satu lagi. Tetapi nak Erza pasti akan membayarnya." Jelas nenek itu lalu melirik kearah Erza. Sementara yang dilirik menoleh kearah lain.

"Bagaimana Erza?"Tanya Kirana.  
"Yah,baiklah…"Jawab Erza sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Clarissa menetap di tempat Erza untuk sementara waktu hingga Clarissa mendapat pekerjaan. Clarissa dan Erza menuju kamar Erza. Diluar dugaan,kamar Erza dihiasi dengan penuh benda berenda-renda bahkan kamarnya di cat berwarna merah muda. Clarissa hanya terdiam melihat kamar Erza. Walau hampir mirip dengan Erza,tetapi Clarissa bukanlah orang yang menyukai yang _girly_ begitu.

'Ini neraka.' Batinnya Clarissa melihat kamar Erza.

Beberapa menit kemudian,tempat tidur untuk Clarissa datang. Dengan bantuan penghuni asrama yang lain. Tempat tidur itu diletakkan dipinggir kiri kamar Erza dekat tembok. Sementara tempat tidurnya berada di kanan kamarnya dekat tembok.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para penghuni lain. Ia membuka ikatan rambutannya. Lalu Clarissa membiarkannya jatuh di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

Pada tengah malamnya,Clarissa membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan Erza yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Setelah merasa Erza telah tertidur pulas. Ia berjalan menjauhi ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela.

Clarissa dengan pelan membuka jendelanya. Sebelum pergi melalui jendela. Ia menoleh lagi ke Erza. Memastikan kalau ia tertidur.

Setelah aman,ia pergi keluar jendela. Pergi menemui seseorang. Ia berlari terburu-buru menuju depan guild.

_ Jam 12. Depan guild._

Kata-kata yang dibuat Claus masih muncul di benaknya. Saat ia berjarak 2 meter dari guild. Ia melihat siluet hitam sedang berada di depan guild. Clarissa mendekati siluet itu. Semakin dekat,siluet itu memunculkan wajah Claus. Ia sedang menatap Clarissa.

"Ayo. Kita tak bisa berbicara di sini."Bisik Claus lalu berlari meninggalkan guild. Clarissa mengikuti arah lari saudara kembarnya.

Ia dan Claus berada di sebuah gang kecil. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka. Claus dan Clarissa merapalkan mantra pelindung. Itu membuat mereka tidak terlihat dan suara mereka tidak terdengar oleh siapapun bahkan mahluk hidup manapun.

"Ada apa Claus?"Tanya Clarissa dengan suaranya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Suaranya agak lebih berat.  
"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui. Bukan?" Kata Claus dengan dingin dan serius.  
"Ya. Tadi siang aku merasakannya. Sepertinya mereka berhasil mengejar kita."  
Claus menyilangkan tangannya dan mengagukkan kepalanya."Cepat atau lambat. Mereka pasti akan menemukan kita dan menghabisi kita."

Clarissa memukul sebuah tembok seseorang yang berada di kanannya dengan tangan kanannya dengan kesal. "Sial,di saat Angela belom pulih sepenuhnya." Katanya sambil menggertakan giginya.  
Claus menatap Clarissa dengan dingin. "Itulah rencana mereka. Dengan belum pulihnya Angela,mereka bisa mengalahkan kita dengan mudah."  
"Jadi, kau menyuruhku kesini untuk berkata itu dan bilang berhati-hati." Clarissa menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap Claus lekat-lekat.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi." Claus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti tau wanita bernama Erza." Katanya lalu menatap Clarissa dengan tajam.  
"Ya…" Clarissa merasakan tatapan itu. Ia merasa lemah sekarang di hadapan Claus. Walau Claus adalah saudara kembarnya,tetapi di saat seperti ini. Mereka tidak menganggap satu sama lain adalah kembar. Mereka hanya merasa wajah mereka sama dengan kebetulan.  
"Aku minta kau untuk jangan salah tingkah seperti barusan kalau tidak mau ada masalah lagi." Ancam Claus dengan matanya.  
Clarissa terdiam. Ia seperti menahan tangis.  
Claus mengambil nafas. Sambil menutup matanya. "Aku tahu dia mirip dengan ibu kita." Ia membuka matanya dengan tajam. "Tetapi dia bukan! Ibu kita sudah meninggal!" Bentak Claus kesal dengan sikap Clarissa.  
"Aku tahu…Aku tahu…" Clarissa menatap Claus dengan sedih. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Claus kasihan. Clarissa membisikkan kata-katanya. "Tetapi tidakkah aku bisa berharap. Seandainya ibu masih ada dan-….."  
"Aku tak peduli tentang itu. Selama kau ingat tentang kenyataannya. Itu sudah cukup."

Tatapan Clarissa berubah. Ia menjadi serius kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan rencananya?"  
"Terpisahnya kita dengan semuanya memang diluar rencana. Tetapi sisi baiknya, Angela aman berada di tangan kita. Itu mungkin akan membuat musuh agak sedikit susah mencarinya."  
"Jadi,kita harus menyembunyikan Angela di Guild itu. Sampai kita semua berkumpul."  
"Ya. Lalu setelah terkumpul, nanti kita akan pikirkan rencana selanjutnya."  
Clarissa memutar bola matanya. "Kau lupa,Claus! Mereka berhasil melacak kita! Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi!"

Claus menatap Clarissa sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kecuali kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya."  
"Jika ku benar, orang-orang itu pasti akan bertahan hingga kita menemukan yang lain."

Clarissa mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah katamu. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

Clarissa menghilang dari penglihatan Claus. Sepertinya ia kembali ke tempat Erza. Meninggalkan Claus sendirian.

Claus berdiam diri disitu selama beberapa menit. Lalu ia memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah yang menyakitkan. Lalu ia pergi menuju tempat Gray.

* * *

Di dalam guild,seorang laki-laki tua yang pendek sedang duduk di atas counter dengan kaki menyilang. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar. Langkah itu berhenti di depan pintu guild. Orang itu membuka pintunya. Terlihat seorang sedang mengambil nafas akibat berlari-lari.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya kakek tua itu.  
"Maaf master Makarov,aku tidak dapat menemukan data apa-apa tentang Clarissa Merlain dan Claus Merlain."Jawab orang itu.

Lalu dari belakang,muncul seorang laki-laki. Ia berjalan di samping Master Makarov.

"Apa?! J-Jadi siapakah mereka?!"Tanya pria itu sedikit panik.  
"Macao…Tenangkan dirimu."Kata Makarov. "Kita masih belum mengetahui maksud mereka dan siapa mereka."  
"Tetapi keberadaan mereka bukankah agak sedikit aneh?!"  
"Bagaimana denganmu, nona Mavis. Bagaimana menurut anda tentang mereka?"

"Masih belum tahu. Tetapi mereka menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang besar. Aku dapat merasakannya."  
"Rahasia,eh?" Kata Master Makarov sambil mengusap jangguntnya yang putih.  
"Apa kita harus meminta mereka memberitahu rahasia itu."  
"Tidak. Aku akan mengirim pengintai untuk mengintai mereka. Cepat atau lambat rahasia itu akan terbuka."  
"Dan kita akan menentukan apakah mereka layak menjadi anggota Fairy Tail atau tidak."


	4. First Mission (Part 1)

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

Pada pagi hari,di kota Magnolia. Seorang gadis sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya yang kecil. Lalu muncul 2 `siluet hitam di kiri dan kanan tempat gadis itu tertidur. Yang satu siluet membentuk manusia dengan rambut spiky dan yang satu lagi siluet itu berbentuk kucing.

"Ce…"  
"Luuuuuuuce~"  
"Uhm…."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang membuka matanya sedikit,mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu mengusap matanya. Setelah tersadar, matanya membalak. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda bersama seekor kucing sedang berada di atas ranjangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Burung-burung yang berada di atap rumah gadis itu terbang.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Clarissa sambil menenoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Kucing mungkin…"Jawab Erza tidak peduli sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sebuah tiang dengan mata terlipat dan mata tertutup.  
"Apa kucing bisa berteriak seperti itu?"Gumam Clarissa dengan wajah berpikir keras memikirkan jawaban Erza yang sudah pasti salah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Clarissa dan Claus mengambil sebuah job pertama mereka. Mereka dibantu dengan team Natsu sebagai pembimbing. Seharusnya tidak usah, tetapi karena Mirajane memaksa mereka. Akhirnya mereka mau untuk dibantu team Natsu.

Awalnya,Mereka dijadwalkan berkumpul di stasiun jam 8 pagi. Tetapi sudah jam 8.13 dan belum ada yang datang kecuali Clarissa dan Erza yang sudah datang. Mereka menunggu di stasiun kereta Magnolia.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."Kata Lucy sambil ngos-ngosan habis berlari. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya menyentuh lutut.  
"Ini salah Lucy karena kesiangan." Kata Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah kesal.  
"Ya! Lucy sangat susah untuk dibangunkan."Sahut Happy sambil melipat kedua tangannya mengikuti gaya Natsu.

"Berisik kalian!"Kata Lucy kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah Natsu dan Happy.  
"Sudah,sepertinya bukan hanya kalian yang terlambat."Kata Clarissa melerai pertengkarn Natsu,Happy dengan Lucy.

"Iya,ya…Dimana Claus dan Gray?"Lucy yang baru menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang itu belum datang. Ia mencari mereka di segala arah. Tetapi tidak terlihat batang hidung mereka berdua.

" pangeran boxer itu takut,sehingga tidak datang." Kepala Natsu mengadah ke atas sambil tertawa dengan tangan masih dilipat .

"Kita tinggal saja mereka,aye."Saran Happy dengan tangan diangkat satu.  
"Tidak bisa. Kita harus menunggu sampai mereka berdua datang."Kata Erza masih dengan posisinya.

"Apa?!"Kata Natsu dengan nada malas sambil membungkukkan punggungnya dengan tangan menggantung.

Akhirnya mereka semua menunggu kedatangan 2 orang yang belum 30 menit berlalu tetapi 2 orang itu masih belum muncul.

"Lama sekali,mereka ini!" Gerutu Natsu.

Lalu ia teringat kalau kemarin malam ia mengunci Gray pada suatu tempat.  
'Apa Gray masih ada di dalam tempat itu?!' Pikir Natsu sambil menggigit kukunya. Kalau benar Gray masih ada disitu. Walau sampai rambut mereka habis,Gray tidak mungkin muncul.

"Sabar Natsu,mungkin sebentar lagi."Kata Lucy sambil berjongkok dengan tangan memegang dagunya menandakan ia sudah lelah menunggu.

Natsu menatap Erza dengan wajah ingin memberi tahu tentang Gray.

"Hei!Kalian ingin masuk apa tidak?!Kita sudah terlambat 15 menit!" Omel masinisnya yang daritadi membunyikan lonceng kereta api.

"Berisik!Tunggulah sebentar lagi!"Teriak Erza dengan wajah sangar,membuat masinisnya ketakutan.

Melihat wajah Erza yang mengerikan itu. Natsu menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ia takut ia akan dibanting Erza seperti waktu itu.

Tak lama kemudian,akhirnya muncul 2 orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sambil berlari.

"Maaf terlambat."Kata Gray berlari yang diikuti Claus dari belakang lalu berhenti di hadapan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

Natsu hanya menghela nafas lega. Karena Gray sudah datang sebelum ia memiliki keberanian untuk memberi tahu Erza.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?"Tanya Lucy dengan wajah cemberut sambil tangan terlipat.  
"Claus sangat susah dibangunkan." Jawab Gray sambil menunjuk Claus dengan jempolnya yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara orangnya hanya terdiam.

"Wah,Lucy kau ada susah dibangunkan."Kata Happy sambil menunjuk ke arah Claus tetapi wajahnya menatap Lucy dengan senyuman mengejek.  
"Berisik kau." Bentak Lucy yang semakin sebal dengan kucing biru itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Lalu,mengapa wajahmu babak belur seperti itu?"Tanya Erza menyadari wajah Gray yang babak belur.  
"Saat kubangunkan,Claus mengamuk."Jawab Gray mengingat kejadian tragis tadi sambil memegang pipinya yang memar.

Clarissa memukul kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya . "Oh iya,aku belum darah Claus itu rendah,jadi saat dibangunkan,ia akan mengamuk."Jelas Clarissa tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.  
"Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Geram Gray.  
"Kau tidak tanya dan lagi kau harus bersyukur karena kau masih selamat dari amukan Claus."Jawab Clarissa sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan mulutnya.

'Apa Maksudmu?!"Batin Gray sambil menatap Clarissa dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berniat bertanya-

"Hoi!Buruan!" Omel masinisnya yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke kereta ,sebelum kena omelan lagi."Kata Erza sambil berjalan masuk ke kereta. Mereka semua berlari terburu-buru masuk ke kereta api.

Akhirnya,setelah 24 menit keterlambatan,kereta pun di perjalanan,Natsu sibuk memuntahkan makanan yang barusan ia makan.

"Kenapa dia?"Tanya Clarissa yang duduknya berada di seberang Natsu.  
"Oh,dia hanya mabuk saja." Jawab Happy dengan santai.

"Kau bilang ini mabuk saja?!"Bantah Natsu dengan kesal sambil tetap membuang jenis sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

Clarissa terdiam sambil berpikir. Lalu muncul sebuah ide cemerlang di benaknya. Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Ia menatap Natsu yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil mengelap mulutnya yang ada muntahannya.

"Natsu."Panggil Clarissa sambil tersenyum misterius.  
"Apa?" Sahut Natsu sambil menatap Clarissa dengan polos.

"Pilih mana…Erza ?" Ia mula-mula menunjukkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke Natsu. "Atau aku?" Kemudian ia menunjukkan satu kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Umm…Mungkin Cla-"

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Clarissa. Clarissa mendaratkan pukulannya ke perut Natsu dengan cukup keras dengan tangan kanannya.

Natsu pingsan dengan matanya berwarna putih.

"Sudah tenang."Kata Clarissa tersenyum bangga sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Lucy,Gray dan Happy sweatdrop dengan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat Clarissa.

"Kau cukup hebat ,ya." Puji Erza yang berada di sebalahnya.

"Terima kasih Erza-san."Kata Clarissa sambil memberi hormat kepada Erza seperti murid dan guru bela diri.

"Eh?Claus mana?"Tanya Lucy disamping Natsu yang pingsan sabil mencari Claus.  
"Oh,dia tertidur di situ."Kata Gray dari kursi sebelah menunjuk ke arah Claus yang sedang tertidur pulas di belakang tempat Lucy,Natsu,Happy,Clarissa dan Erza duduk.

Lalu selama 2 jam lewat,kereta pun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong mengambil koper atau barang mereka dan keluar dari kereta.

Gray menatap satu per satu lekat-lekat. "Siapa yang akan membangunkan Claus?" Tanya Gray dengan nada serius meningat kejadian yang menimpanya.

Suasana berubah menjadi suram. Mereka menunduk sehingga mata mereka tidak terlihat kecuali Natsu yang masih pingsan.

"E-eh…" Lucy mencari-cari alasan. "Aku akan membangunkan Natsu."Kata Lucy berusaha menghindar dari amukan Claus yang mengerikan ketika melihat wajah Gray yang babak belur sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Natsu..

"A-aku juga."Kata Happy yang juga berusaha menghindar dan membantu Lucy.

Lalu Gray mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Clarissa. Terlihat Clarissa mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Keringat dinginnya sudah muncul dari dahinya.

"Ehm…A-aku akan menggambil… koper! ."Kata Clarissa mencari alasan. Lalu ia bergegas mencari koper.

"Ayolah!Masa aku lagi yang kena?!"Kata Gray yang tidak terima sikap teman-temannya sambil melebarkan tangannya.

"..Baiklah…" Erza membuka matanya. "Aku saja."Kata Erza mengajukan diri sambil bangkit berdiri.

Gray menelan ludah. "Baik..Kuserahkan semuanya padamu…"Kata Gray sambil menepuk pundak Erza lalu pergi keluar.

Natsu masih sudah membuka matanya sedikit. Lucy dan Happy mengajaknya keluar. Natsu masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Tetapi mereka memaksanya untuk bangun. Karena merasa sudah tidak sabar. Mereka menyeret Natsu. Setelah berada di luar kereta. Natsu baru bangun sepenuhnya.

Clarissa berhasil menarik koper barang bawaan menuju keluar dari kereta. Saat ia keluar,Ia melihat Natsu,Happy,Gray dan Lucy sedang menatap kereta api dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mereka berada jarak agak jauh dari kereta.

Clarissa melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah mereka. Tasnya berat. Sehingga susah untuk berlari. Lucy menyadari lambaian Clarissa lalu tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian.

Di dalam kereta,Erza menghela napas panjang. Dengan pelan,ia berjalan ke belakang kursinya. Tak ada orang lagi selain Claus yang tertidur pulas. Lalu ia membangunkan Claus.

"Claus,bangun…"Kata Erza. Tak ada jawaban dari Claus.

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja...?"Tanya Lucy yang berada di luar kereta nada takut sambil menggigit kukunya.  
"Aku tidak tahu…"Jawab Clarissa dengan nada takut sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukankah kau adalah saudara tidak berani?"Tanya Gray sambil menyikut tangan Clarissa.  
Clarissa memegang tangannya yang disikut Gray sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Memang…Tetapi,membangunkan Claus adalah kegiatan yang dilarang dalam keluarga kami."

Lalu dari dalam kereta,terdengar suara gaduh,sepertinya Claus mulai mengamuk dan Erza harus menenangkannya. Sebelum Erza berhasil menenangkan Claus yang mengamuk,kereta tidak berani untuk berjalan dan bahkan tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam,akhirnya kereta tenang…Sepertinya Erza telah berhasil menjinakkan Claus. Terlihat dari gerbang kereta yang terbuka. Erza berjalan keluar dari gerbang itu diikuti oleh Claus.

"Erza?!Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Kata Lucy khawatir sambil berlari kearah Erza.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa…"Jawab Erza sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya tubuhnya agak kelelahan. Muncul keringat di dahinya.

Erza dan Claus berkumpul dengan yang lain. Semua barang telah siap.

"Baiklah…ayo jalan!"Teriak Natsu bersemangat sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang dikepal. Ia berjalan seperti pemimpin.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke tempat orang yang membuat _request. _Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kota. Kota itu tidak seeramai Magnolia. Tetapi tempat itu rasanya sederhana dan damai. Mereka terus berjalan melewati rumah-rumah kecil yang sederhana.

Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sedikit jauh dari kota tempat mereka berjalan. Seperti memisahkan diri dari kota itu. Secara keseluruhan, rumah itu paling berbeda diantara yag lain.

Rumah itu lebih besar dari yang lain dan lebar dengan tiga lantai dan temboknya dicat berwarna putih dan sedikit berwarna emas dan rumah itu bergaya eropa. Sekeliling rumah itu terdapat taman yang lebar sekali disertai air mancur di tengah taman itu.

Mereka bertujuh menatap kagum rumah itu dengan mulut yang terbuka kecuali Claus yang masih ngantuk dari depan gerbang besar rumah itu.

"Claus,jalan pakai mata ,ya."Kata Clarissa tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke mata kanannya sementara mata kirinya berkedip.

Claus tidak terlalu mengindahkan kata-kata ia menabrak gerbang rumah tersebut. Ia memang masih ngantuk dan ia berjalan sementara semuanya yang masih menatap kagum. Claus terjatuh ke belakang lalu mengusapkan kepalanya.

"Makanya Claus,jalan pakai mata.. Ok?"Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum jahil sambil jari telunjuknya menyentuh jempol di sertai tawa Gray,Natsu,Happy dan Lucy. Mereka sudah sadar dari kekaguman mereka.

Claus mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui oleh Gray,Happy,Lucy,Erza dan Natsu. Tetapi Clarissa masih tertawa jahil. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Claus.

Mereka menekan sebuah tombol yang mungkin adalah bel yang terletak di tembok sebelah kanan hgrbang rumah yang terbuat dari logam berwarna emas dengan ukiran tak jelas di gerbang tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seorangpria tinggii yang umurnya sekitar 60-an dengan rambutnya yang botak di tengah dan rambutnya putih menandakan umurnya dan pakaiaannya seperti _butler_ muncul dari rumah itu. Karena rumah itu terlalu besar. Pria itu membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk mencapai gerbang.

"Siapakah kalian?" Tanya orang itu dengan aksen yang sedikit aneh. Kepalanya terangkat dengan mata tertutup. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan tangannya ditaruh di belakang.  
"Kami adalah Fairy Tail. Tujuan Kami kesini untuk menyelesaikan _request _dari seseorang dari rumah ini." Jawab Lucy sopan sambil menggunakan bahasa yang bisa dibilang sangat kaku.

_ Butler _itu menatap mereka satu persatu. Kemudian gerbang itu terbuka sendirinya. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Masuklah." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan mempersilahkan masuk. Sementara tangan kirinya berada di belakang punggungnya.  
'Gerbang otomatis?' Batin Clarissa mendongakkan kepalanya memandang gerbang itu sambil melangkah masuk.

Natsu dan yang lain memasuki gerbang itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu dengan _butler _itu menjadi pemandu jalan mereka.  
"Pemilik rumah ini pasti sangat kaya." Bisik Gray.  
"Ya,mungkin kita akan mendapat banyak upah." Bisik Natsu.  
"Aye! Kita bisa makan sepuasnya!" Bisik Happy . Ia dan Natsu sudah membayangkan betapa kenyangnya diri mereka memakan.  
"Kyaa! Aku bisa membeli banyak novel dan peralatan untuk menulis." Bisik Lucy pada dirinya.

Clarissa menatap orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya. Erza memperhatikan _butler _itu. Ia sepertinya merasa aneh dengan orang itu. Claus menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap orang-orang itu.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah itu. Pintu itu lebar dan tinggi. Terdapat garis pemisah di tengah pintu itu. Pintu itu dicat berwarna putih dengan kenopnya berwarna emas.

Butler itu membuka pintu dengan tangannya kanannya dan tangan kirinya masih dibelakang. "Silahkan masuk. Tuan sudah menunggu anda."  
Tanpa banyak berbicara. Mereka semua memasuki rumah mewah itu.

Tidak hanya penampilan ruah itu saja yang indah. Tetapi perabotannya selurunya berwarna putih dan sefikit emas. Seluruh perabotannya bisa dibilang antik dan sepertinya impor punya.

_Butler _itu memandu mereka ke sebuah ruang tamu. Ruang itu luas dengan sofa yang berwarna putih dengan pinggirnya berwarna emas. _Butler _itu menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di sofa itu. Sementara dirinya memanggil sang punya rumah. Pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Sesudah pria itu menghilang,semuanya langung memberi komentar tentang rumah itu.

"Gila! Rumahnya mewah amat!" Seru Lucy sambil terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya.

Sebuah _Chandelier _berwarna emasberada di atas mereka disertai kilauan yang memancar dari _Chandelier_. Dinding rumah yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit ukiran di bagian bawahnya dihiasi sebuah lukisan yang besar. Lukisannya bergambar sebuah hutan yang rindang. Karya seorang pelukis terkenal. Di sebelah kanan mereka,terdapat perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuh saat musim dingin tetapi perapian itu tidak dinyalakan dan diatas perapian itu terpajang sebuah pajangan yang mempesona-

Belum sempat Lucy memandang seluruhnya. Pintu kembali dibukakan oleh _butler_ tadi. Muncul seorang pria tua atau lebih tepat kakek pendek dengan banyak kerutan di wajahnya _mengenakan_ baju tidur yang mewah menutupi tubuhnya yang peyot itu. Rambutnya dipotong mengikuti zaman berwarna coklat dan muncul uban di sekitar kepalanya. Diperkirakan kalau ia mengecat rambutnya supaya terlihat muda,tetapi itu malah memberi kesan aneh. Umurnya diperkirakan 70 tahun. Ia berjalan dengan sombongnya dengan tiga wanita cantik berbaju seksi di belakangnya. Sang _butler _menutup kembali pintunya. Lalu Pria itu berjalan mengitari para anggota Fairy Tail dan duduk di sebuah sofa kosong. Sementara para gadis itu berada di kiri kanan belakangnya bergerak dengan genitnya di samping kakek tua itu. Para anggota Fairy Tail itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat kakek itu dengan mulut terbuka. Bukan kekaguman yang membuat mereka membatu. Tetapi sikap kakek itu yang sungguh **menjijikkan**.

Kakek tua itu langsung membuka pembicaraan. "Ya,aku yang membuat _Request _itu…."Kata seorang laki-laki tua yang kaya raya dengan gadis-gadis cantik di kiri, kanan,dan belakangnya sambil duduk di sofanya yang empuk.

'Sudah tua,masih genit saja!'Batin Clarissa,Natsu,Gray,Happy dan Lucy.

"Namaku adalah Kevin Lawrence…"Lanjut kakek tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. 'Namanya apa gak kegantengan, apa tuh?!'Batin mereka lagi

"Jadi…Di mana hartanya itu?"Tanya Erza langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Hartaku….Hartaku telah dicuri ,tahu!Gara-gara kalian terlambat!" Bentak kakek itu. "Seluruh hartaku telah dicuri…."Kata kakek tua itu sambil tersedu-sedu.

Lalu Kakek itu mulai mengamuk dan berbicara sesuatu yang tak jelas. Para anggota Fairy Tail ini mulai ragu kalau kakek itu adalah salah satu pasien rumah sakit RSJ.

"Udah dong…Aku jadi takut nih.."Kata perempuan di samping kanan kakek itu dengan centil. Kakek itu mendengar perkataan wanita itu langsung tenang. Tangannya yang bandel menyentuh pundak kanan wanita itu. "Maaf ya, membuatmu takut ,sayang…"Kata kakek tua itu dengan wajah mesum.

Lalu para anggota Fairy Tail ini menahan muntah di tempat dan bergidik ngeri.

Kakek itu menyadari keberadaan para anggota Fairy Tail yang diam sedari tadi dan berdehem sebentar. "Jadi…Eh-hem…Aku minta pada kalian untuk mengambil kembali hartaku." Setap kata-katanya meninggi setiap ia berbicara. "Cepat!" Bentak kakek tua itu.

'Gak usah dibilang,kami juga pengen cepat-cepat!'Batin para anggota Fairy Tail dengan jijik.

"Baik."Jawab Erza. Hanya dialah yang masih mau berbicara dengan kakek mesum itu.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung diusir keluar rumah kakek itu dengan **halus**. Begitu tersadar,mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah itu.

"Yes,bebas dari kakek mesum itu!"Kata Natsu senang sambil mengangkat tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"Kakek itu sungguh tau sopan santun." Gumam Erza kesal.

"Sumpah!Tuh kakek genit banget!Gak tau umur kali, ya?"Kata Clarissa setelah akhirnya ia berhasil muntah. Dari ia melihat kakek itu,perutnya sudah mual.  
"Tau deh…Tuh perempuan mau aja sama tuh kakek." Sahut Gray sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sih ogah, jadi perempuan tuh kakek."Kata Lucy dengan merinding memeluk dirinya. "Percuma..Tuh kakek gak ada minat sama Lucy."Kata Happy menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya.  
"Diam kau,nanti ku bakar kau!"Ancam Lucy sambil membuat kepalan ke dekat wajah si kucing.

"Yang terpenting…Kita harus mencari harta kakek tua itu."Kata Erza dengan tenang segera menuju ke inti permasalahan mereka.

"Jadi…Dimana harta kakek mesum itu…?"Tanya Lucy sambil tangannya menopang kepalanya yang sengaja dimiringkan.

"Kita tidak mungkin, kan. Mencari di seluruh dunia ini, untuk mencari satu harta."Kata Clarissa sambil meyilangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Dan lagi kakek itu tidak memberi petunjuk apapun." Sahut Lucy.

Semua pada sibuk berpikir di depan gerbang itu. Tanpa menyadari kalau Claus sedang mencari sesuatu di balik semak-semak.

"Natsu.."Panggil Claus tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.  
"Hah?"Jawab Natsu dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Endus ini."Kata Claus sambil memberikan sebuah uang logam terbentuk dari emas.. Natsu mengendus logam itu. Lalu ia berlari ke arah hutan seakan ia tahu dimana sang pencuri berada.

"Sebagai pencuri,mereka tidak cukup pintar." Gumam Claus sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hei,Natsu berhenti!"Teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu diikuti teman-temannya sebelum mereka kehilangan Natsu.

Mereka semua mengejar Natsu sampai di tengah hutan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya,pohon hutan ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena penebangan hutan.

"Di sana baunya kuat."Kata Natsu menunjuk ke arah goa yang berada di sebuah lembah kecil sambil menoleh ke belakang tepat dimana teman-temannya memandang _horror _dirinya.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku…Tetapi Natsu menjadi seperti… anjing…?"Bisik Lucy pada Clarissa  
"Apa Natsu memiliki darah anjing ,ya?" Bisik Clarissa Tanya balik.

"Ayo jalan."Kata Erza menuju goa gelap itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju lembah kecil itu. Jalannya memang sedikit menanjak. Tetapi mereka berhasil mencapai lembah itu. Saat mereka mencapai lembah itu,matahari mulai terbenam. Tanpa menyadari terbenamnya matahari, mereka semua masuk ke dalam goa gelap itu.

"Gelap sekali…" Kata Clarissa pada dirinya.  
"Coba di sini ada penerangan…"Kata Lucy sambil berjalan memegang dinding goa itu utnuk membantunya berjalan.  
"Tapi tidak penerangan di sini."Kata Gray sambil mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di jadikan penerangan. Tetapi kegelapan membuatnya susah untuk melihat.

"Clarissa,bakar kayu ini."Kata Claus sambil memberikan sebatang dahan pohon yang kuat kepada Clarissa. Entah sejak kapan ia mengambilnya.

Clarissa tidak terlalu mengerti,tetapi ia membakar kayu tersebut pada bagian atasnya. Api pun menyala dari kayu itu. Kayu itu berubah menjadi obor. Sehingga goa itu menjadi terang. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ini terkagum akan kepintarannya Claus.

"Kayaknya diantara kita semua,hanya Claus yang pintar,ya."Kata Happy sambil tersenyum mengejek.  
"Maaf deh,aku gak pintar."Kata Lucy merasa tersindir.

"Tadi aku juga sempat memikirkannya!" Bantah Clarissa tak mau kalah dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Ah,mungkin itu Cuma kebetulan." Kata Natsu yang mengelak dari sindiran tersebut sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.  
"Memangnya kau bisa apa?Otaknya kan api semua."Cibir Gray.  
"Daripada kamu,gak mikir Cuma telanjang doang."  
"Terus kenapa,hah?!"

"Aye,berantem lagi deh."Kata Happy.

"Sudah cepat,kita masih harus mencari harta itu." Kata Erza walau ia juga agak kesal dibilang **gak** pintar.

Mereka semua berjalan menyusuri goa itu dengan Clarissa memegang obor. Berkat kecerdasan Claus. Mereka semua dapat melihat goa itu dengan jelas. Setiap mereka berjalan semakin dalam,akan terlihat ratusan kelelawar yang sedang menggantung. Karena obor itu,para kelelawar itu terbangun dan langsung keluar dari goa itu. Banyaknya kelelawar membuat mereka semua harus melindungi wajah mereka dengan tangan mereka. Setelah kelelawar itu pergi. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. HIngga mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Segunung emas dan beberapa perhiasan yang langka sedang duduk manis di ujung goa itu.

"Waah...Banyak banget hartanya!" Seru Lucy mata berbinar sambil tangan kirinya membentuk kepalan dan tangan kanannya membungkusnya.

"Happy!Kita bisa beli ribuan makanan kalau sebanyak ini!"Kata Natsu semangat sambil memandang Happy dengan cengirannya.  
"Aye!Kita bisa makan seribu ikan!"Kata Happy membayangkan dirinya dihujani ikan-ikan yang besar,

"Tunggu apa lagi!Ayo,kita ambil!"Kata Gray semangat sambil berlari.

Lucy,Natsu,Happy dan Gray segera berlomba-lomba mendekati harta itu.

Clarissa langsung muncul di depan mereka sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk menghalangi mereka. "Hei kalian!Apa kalian lupa tujuan awal kita!" Kata Clarissa memperingatkan tujuan mereka.

"Kalau kalian mengambil harta itu berarti sama saja dengan perampok."Ejek Claus sambil tersenyum sinis.

Lalu keempat orang itu mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil harta tersebut. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya pertanda kecewa.

"Tapi,apa ini tidak terlalu mudah?"Kata Erza sambil mendekati harta tersebut. Ia hanya berjarak 100 meter dari harta itu-

Sebuah kapak dan pedang muncul dari tembok kiri dan kanan. Dengan cepat,ia bersalto ke belakang dan senjata itu tidak mengenainya. Kecuali sehelai rambut yang terpotong oleh sebuah kapak.

"Kayaknya ini takkan menjadi mudah…"Kata Clarissa ketika melihat perangkap yang mengerikan tadi.

"Kita harus berhati-hati jangan sampai terkena perangkap."Kata Erza dengan berat.

Setelah melihat jebakan itu,mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Sebelum melangkah,mereka melihat ke kiri kanan bawah dan atas mereka.

Erza berada di depan diantara semuanya. Ia memang berhati-hati. Tetapi tanpa sengaja ia masuk ke dalam lobang jebakan. Teriakannya nyaring mengagetkan teman-temannya.

"Erza!" Seru semuanya lalu mendekati ke lobang tersebut terburu-buru.


	5. First Mission (Part 2)

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

"Erza!"Teriak semuanya sambil berlari ke arah mendekati lubang tersebut dan berhenti di pinggir lubang itu. Tidak mau ikut terjatuh. Semuanya melihat ke bawah dimana Erza sedang bergelantungan di sebuah dahan yang kebetulan ada. Lubang itu cukup dalam.

Erza beruntung berhasil memegang dahan itu tepat pada waktunya. Tetapi keberuntungan Erza tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dahan itu terlalu kecil untuk menahan bobot Erza.

Di bawah Erza terdapat puluhan atau ungkin ratusan ekor singa yang sedang mengadah ke atas memperhatikan mangsanya yang bergelantungan. Kelima singa itu menjilati bibir mereka seakan siap untuk makan.

Clarissa membuang obornya lalu tengkurap di pinggir lubang dan memanjangkan tangannya. "Erza!" Teriak Clarissa memberikan tangannya pada Erza. Walau Erza memanjangkan tanganny ,tetapi Erza tidak dapat mencapai tangan tersebut.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa tangannya masih kurang sampai. Ia memanjangkannya tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang hampir tergilinjir karena curamnya lubang itu. Alisnya berkerut dan ia menggertakan giginya.

Clarissa berteriak nyaring seiring sebagian tubuhnya hampir memasuki lubang. Tetapi itu tidak membuatnya menarik kembali uluran tangannya ke Erza. Ia malah bertekad untuk terus demi menggapai tangan Erza. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Clarissa!"Teriak Lucy bergegas mendekati Clarissa. Ia berjongkok lalu memegang pinggang Clarissa dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegah Clarissa tergilincir. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia menahan Clarissa hampir yang tergelincir.

Melihat itu semuanya langsung mendekati Clarissa dan membantu Clarissa. Natsu berhasil memegang kaki kanan Clarissa. Gray memegang kaki kiri Clarissa. Happy berada di belakang Natsu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang sampai bahu Natsu sambil menarik baju Natsu. Semuanya ikut membantu kecuali Claus. Ia hanya mengamati saja dari kejauhan dengan tangan terlipat.

Clarissa sedikit lagi menggapai Erza. Semuanya menahan Clarissa dari gaya gravitasi bumi. "Erza!Peganglah tanganku!"Teriak Clarissa dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Dia yang berhati lemah akan mati." Bisik Claus dari kejauhan.

Erza memanjangkan tangannya ke atas. Ia berusaha menggapai Clarissa sebisa mungkin dan secepat mungkin.

Terdengar suara patahan ranting. Singa-singa yang berada di bawah Erza mulai mempersiapkan cakarnya untuk mengoyak tubuh Erza dan mempersiapkan taringnya untuk mencabik daging Erza.

Akhirnya Erza berhasil memegang tangan Clarissa. Ranting pun terjatuh sesudah Erza memegang tangan Clarissa.

Harapan singa-singa itu masih belum sirna. Mereka masih medongakkan kepalanya. Berharap Erza akan tergelincir dan masuk ke mulut mereka. Tetapi tak sesuai harapan. Erza memegang tangan Clarissa dengan kedua tangannya. Clarissa perlahan bangun sambil tetap menarik tangan Erza. Lalu semuanya mengubah posisi mereka. Lucy berada di belakang Clarissa. Natsu berada di belakang Lucy dan Gray di belakang Natsu. Mereka saling menarik.

Erza berhasil naik dan kembali menginjak tanah. Teman-temannya mengambil nafas. Mereka lega karena berhasil melewati kejadian yang menyeramkan tadi.

Kaki Lucy lemas. Lucy duduk bersimpuh,kepalanya mengadah sambil membisikkan kata. "Syukurlah." Bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman lega.

Gray dan Natsu duduk bertelentang di tanah. Ia tidak memedulikan betapa kotornya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Erza?!" Clarissa sambil terisak-isak. Clarissa mengusap air matanya yang bermunculan di pipinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Erza memandang Clarissa sambil tersenyum. "Ya,aku tidak apa-apa." Erza mengusap kepala Clarissa. Clarissa yang kepalanya diusap tersenyum kecil.

Gray bangkit berdiri. Ia membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. "Beruntung kau bisa selamat dari singa itu."

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan menyengir ke arah Erza. "Hehe..Untungnya kami ada di sana!" Kedua tangan Natsu memegang kepala belakangnya.

Happy terbang turun dan sayapnya menghilang. "Aye,kau hampir membuat kami jantungan."Happy menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

Erza memandangya semua satu per satu. "Terima kasih kalian semua."Kata Erza. Lalu ia akhirnya memandang Claus yang sedang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang merah darah. Erza ingat kalau mata Claus itu berwarna coklat sama dengan saudara kembarnya.

Claus menatap Erza marah. Erza dapat merasakan sebuah hawa dingin di belakangnya. "Sepertinya kau termakan oleh kata-katamu sendiri."Kata Claus dengan dingin sambil memandang Erza rendah.

Natsu mengerang. "Hei!Bukankah kau harusnya bersyukur karena Erza berhasil selamat!"Kata Natsu kesal dengan sikap Claus sambil dengan tangan siap memukul. Claus tidak bergeming. Matanya masih memandang Erza.

Erza menggeleng. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya kepada Claus. "Tidak,Claus yang berkata untuk berhati-hati tetapi aku sendiri tidak berhati-hati."Kata Erza penuh beribawa.

Claus memejamkan matanya. Begitu ia membuka matanya kembali. Matanya berwarna coklat tua sama seperti Clarissa. "Baguslah kalau kau tahu kesalahanmu." Kata Claus sambil berjalan pergi.

"Grrr…Dasar anak kurang ajar!"Kata Natsu sudah mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk mengahajar tetapi di tahan oleh Gray yang ada disebelahnya dengan tangan krinya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gray!Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran!"Teriak Natsu kesal sambil bergerak memberontak. Tetapi Gray masih tidak melepaskannya.  
"Sudah,Natsu…"Kata Lucy sambil memegang pundak Natsu. Amarah Natsu sedikit mereda. Tetapi ia tetap memandang kesal kepada Claus.

Natsu membenci sikap Claus yang tidak menganggap nyawa Erza itu penting. Padahal ia dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail sudah menganggap Clarissa dan Claus sebagai teman. Tetapi apa yang ada di pikiran Claus?

Clarissa berjalan di belakang Claus. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi pedih. "Claus…"Bisik Clarissa.

Ia dan Claus saudara kembar. Tetapi tetap saja. Clarissa tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Claus.

Dulu,ia dan Claus selalu bersama-sama sejak lahir. Melihat segalanya bersama-sama. Menangis bersama-sama dan merasakan kepedihan mereka bersama-sama. Rasanya,ada tali yang mengikat mereka. Tetapi tali telah putus. Claus pergi meninggalkannya dan Clarissa hanya memandang punggung Claus.

Kepala Claus menoleh ke samping tetapi badannya masih membelakangi yang lain. "Dimana obornya?" Tanyanya sambil matanya ke Clarissa.

Clarissa menunduk. "Maaf aku tak sengaja membuangnya." Katanya menyesal. Ia menatap Claus dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Ia tahu saudara kembarnya pasti akan marah. Claus membenci kesalahan ceroboh seperti itu.

Tetapi Claus hanya melihat sekilas lalu membelakanginya. "Buatkan sesuatu untuk melihat. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya.."

Natsu tidak mungkin akan mendengar perintah dari Claus. Ia tidak akan mau mendapat perintah dari orang semacam Claus.

OLeh karena itu, Clarissa mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia merapalkan sebuah mantra. Muncul tanda _pentacle_ di depan wajahnya. _Pentacle _itu menghilang digantikan sebuah bola api. Lalu Clarissa membisikkan kata-kata dan _sphere _api itu terbang membuat penerangan.

Semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka semua berjalan berhati-hati di dalam goa tersebut,mereka tidak ingin kejadiaan tadi terulang kembali.

Mereka sudah mulai bisa menghindari jebakan yang ada. Seperti sebuah panah yang meluncur dari kanan kiri dinding. Sebuah, tegangan listrik dari tanah, gas beracun dan berbagai macam jebakan.

Setelah berhasil menghindari semuanya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mencapai harta tersebut. Semuanya tersenyum puas.

Natsu yang berada di depan harta itu. "Ah,akhirnya kita berhasil!"Kata Natsu sambil akan menyentuh harta tersebut. Tetapi saat Natsu akan menyentuh harta tersebut,Claus menepis tangan Natsu. "Apa lagi sekarang!" Omel Natsu yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah Claus sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Ini jebakan." Jawab Claus. Natsu tidak mempercayai perkataan Claus. Claus memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Harta tersebut memudar. Lalu menghilang. Digantikan kandang dengan begitu banyak ular beracun. Tangan Natsu hampir saja menyentuh ular itu.

Natsu terbalak kaget. "A-apa…Ini?!" Katanya tidak percaya. Ia belum pernah melihat sihir ini. Semuanya juga terbalak kaget melihat kandang berisi ular tersebut.

Claus mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh goa. Berusaha mencari sesuatu. Sementara yang lain bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian barusan.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya menggema di seluruh goa. Semuanya mendengar suara itu langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Mereka melihat ke kanan dan kiri mereka. Goa itu membuat mereka sulit memprediksi suara itu.

Lalu dari langit. Muncul seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 30 tahunan dengan kumis yang berbentuk lancip di kedua sisinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam ditutupi dengan sebuah topi tinggi berwarna hitam dengan pita merah. Ia menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarn merah. Ia menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Celana nya sedikit ketat berwarna hitam. Sepatunya lancip yang berwarna hitam. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam dengan bagian dalamnya berwarna merah. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat berwarna coklat dengan ukiran yang aneh. DIatas tongkatnya terdapat benda bulat.

Clarissa sempat terkejut dengan benda yang ada di atas tongkat itu.

Pria itu bertepuk tangan. "Amazing, amazing !Menyadari harta palsu ini!"Kata pria tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Siapa kamu?!"Tanya Erza dengan tatapan tajam dengan posisi siap menyerang.

"Oh please. Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu." Pria itu menggoyangkan kedua tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tongkatnya dikaitkan di lengan kanannya. "Namaku adalah terkenal seluruh dunia!"Kata pria tersebut yang mengatakan namanya adalah Phantom sambil membungkukkan badannya dan membuka topinya.

"Hee…Kok aku gak pernah dengar ya?" Tanya Clarissa dengan polosnya.

"Apa?!Kau tidak tahu!Pencuri yang keren ini?!"Kata Phantom sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih sambil menaruh tongkatnya di bahunya.

Clarissa menahan muntah ketika mendengar kata 'keren' dari pria Phantom jauh apa yang dikatakannya dengan kenyataannya.

"Heh Phantom." Panggil Natsu dengan seenaknya. "Tolong kembalikan harta kakek mesum itu. Kita dah capek." Kata Natsu sambil memandang Phantom tatapan malas berurusan.

"Mengembalikan?!Kalian pikir siapa kalian?"Kata Phantom sambil memplintir kumisnya yang lancip dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menodongkan tongkatnya kearah Natsu dan yang lain.

"Kami sudah meminta dengan baik-baik ,ya."Kata Gray sambil mengepal tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membungkusnya. Tanda bersiap berkelahi.

Pria itu tertawa. Lalu setelah tawanya berhenti,ia memandang Natsu dan yang lain dengan senyuman liciknya. "Baiklah,tetapi sebelumnya,lawan mereka terlebih dahulu!" Phantom menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu muncul orang-orang dari segala penjuru arah.

"Hei! Payah sekali kau,memanggil anak buahmu."Kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Phantom.  
"Kau ini belum pernah dengar ya?Bos itu selalu tampil setelah anak buahnya tahu!"Kata Phantom membalas perkataan Natsu,lalu Phantom mengambil sebuah bom asap dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Setelah asap itu menghilang,tak ada tanda kemunculan Phantom itu.

"Kurang ajar!Dia kabur!"Kata Gray sambil menggertakan giginya.

Clarissa membuat satu lagi. Ia berbisik kepadanya. Lalu _sphere _apiitu menghilang.

"Yang terpenting,kita harus mengalahkan mereka."Kata Erza sambil sambil mengubah armornya menjadi Purgatory Armor.

"Ya."Kata Clarissa sambil memunculkan pedangnya di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Pedangnya berbeda dengan pedang sebelumnya. Pada bagian depan pedang,tampak gelombang pedang itu tetap tajam.

Lucy mengangkat tinggi sebuah kunci. "I opening the gate of golden bull,Taurus!"Kata Lucy sambil membuka gerbang,lalu muncul sapi dengan kapak.

"Mooo~Tubuhmu tetap seksi saja,Lucy-chan."Kata sapi yang bernama Taurus tersebut dengan tampang mesum sambil bergeliat di sekeliling Lucy. Lucy hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya.

"...Er..Itu..Taurus?" Bisik Clarissa sambil sweatdrop kepada Claus yang ada di sampingnya.  
"Ya… Jika dilihat. Tapi Berbeda sekali dengan Taurus yang kita kenal." Kata Claus.  
"Ya…Kau berbeda sekali."Kata Clarissa sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Erza. "Tidak."Jawab Clarissa cepat-cepat.

Diantara mereka tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Terjadi keheningan. Mereka saling menatap,kalau-kalau ada yang pertama kali menyerang.

"Taurus!Hajar mereka!"Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke anak buah Phantom. "Untuk Lucy yang tercinta Mooo~" Kata Taurus berlari menyerang ke anak buah Phantom dengan kapaknya yang terayun tidak benar.

Setelah Taurus menyerang. Semuanya menyerang ke musuh mereka. Terdengar dentingan benda logam atau sihir.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"Teriak Natsu sambil mengeluarkan api dari dalam mulutnya dan berhasil mengenai 5 orang.

"Hmm….Tidak buruk."Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum. "Coba,kita lihat kemampuanmu."Kata Natsu sambil melipat tangannya dan memperhatikan Clarissa.

"Jangan kagum, ya!"Kata Clarissa berlari ke arah anak buah Phantom. Tangan Clarissa melebar. "Blazing Flare!"Teriak Clarissa lalu muncul api di sekitar kedua pedang Clarissa. Ia membentuk X dengan kedua pedangnya. Lalu menghempas prang-orang dengan api yang berada di pedang. Muncul angin puting beliung terbuat dari api hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Clarissa hangus terbakar.

Clarissa tertawa bangga memuji kemampuannya. Sementara Natsu hanya terdiam melihat kejadian barusan. Bisa dibilang kejadian itu terjadi cepat. Sulit untuk menangkapnya. "Hebat, kan!"Kata Clarissa sambil tertawa bangga.

Natsu akhirnya mengerti. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya._ "Fire Mage_, !"Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia sibuk menghajar anak buah Phantom.

Tetapi saat Clarissa tertawa,seorang anak buah Phantom memukul Clarissa dengan tongkat besi dari belakang. Clarissa terjatuh tengkurap. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Clarissa merintih kesakitan.

Claus berada tidak jauh dari Clarissa. Ia mendengar perkataan Clarissa. Sambil memandangnya. Claus mengangguk. "Iya, ya."

"Berisik kau, Claus!" Clarissa bangun dari tengkurapnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia melihat darah dari tangannya. Matanya terbalak. Pedangnya pun menghilang dari tangannya.

Claus mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang anak buah yang akan menghajarnya. Ia memegang tangan orang itu. Orang itu tidak bisa melepas tangannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba merasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit Claus. Lalu menendang perut orang itu hingga menabrak dinding goa.

Gray melihat kejadian barusan. "Hei!Mengapa kau tidak memakai sihirmu?!" Tanya Gray dengan telanjang dada. Ia merasa agak sedikit aneh saja ketika Claus memukul orang itu dengan tangan kosong. Tubuh Claus yang kurus dan pucat. Orang-orang melihatnya akan mengatakan ia lemah. Tetapi Claus berhasil menghajar orang itu bahkan dinding goa itu sedikit retak.

"Terlalu merepotkan." Jawab Claus tak peduli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Matanya terbalak. Terlihat darah di tangan Clarissa. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali terdiam meihat darah itu. Sementara itu, seorang pria menggunakan tongkat besi sedang mengangkat tinggi-tingggi tongkat besinya. Bersiap memukul Clarissa.

Gray melihat Claus yang terdiam hanya menatap bingung sambil menghajar orang-orang yang akan menghajarnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Claus menghilang. Gray terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Gray menunduk begitu ada sebuah pedang menyasar jantungnya. Lalu ia menendang perut orang itu dari bawah. Matanya mencari-cari Claus dan langsung ia meyadari kalau Claus berada di depan Clarissa yang duduk terdiam.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukanya?' Batin Gray.

Claus tiba-tiba berdiri di depan anak buah Phantom yang menggunakan tongkat besi. Anak buah Phantom tidak kaget begitu Claus ada di depannya. Ia tetap mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Claus. Mata Claus bergerak ke atas. Anak buah Phantom dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Claus.  
"Froze." Bisik Claus dengan tenang.

Dari belakang orang itu merasa hawa dingin menjalar tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan satu persatu tubuhnya mati rasa. Es menjalar tubuhnya. Sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menjadi es.

Claus menatap Gray yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. "J-jadi kau adalah _Ice Mage…"_Kata Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah Claus.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" Claus melipat kedua tangannya.  
"Aku sudah lama menginginkan seorang murid!"  
Entah mengapa Claus merasakan hal yang buruk setelah ini.

Setelah Gray memalingkan wajahnya dari Claus. Claus menatap pria yang diubahnya menjadi es. Lalu ia tersenyum kejam.  
"Mengapa? Ini kesalahanmu. Kau harus menerima hukumannya." Katanya dengan mata merah darah. Lalu ia menghajar es besar itu. Orang itu menjadi keping-keping es.

Erza menyadari dengan tingkah anehnya Clarissa. Ia mengembalikan _armor _kembali seperti semua. Lalu Ia berlari mendekatinya. Tidak menyadari Claus yang berada di dekatnya.  
"Clarissa…Clarissa…"Panggilnya mengguncangkan tubuh Clarissa yang membatu. Lalu air mata Clarissa muncul. Tetapi matanya masih menatap kosong.  
"Untuk menghentikan perang ini." Bisiknya dengan mata yang melebar dan Pupilnya mengecil. "Seorang gadis bersimbah darah harus mati." Lanjutnya.

Lalu Clarissa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia menyadari keberadaan Erza.  
"Erza…Ada apa?"Tanyanya polos. Berbeda dengan perkataannya yang tadi. Lalu ia melihat darah yang berada di tangannya.  
"Maaf…Aku terlalu ceroboh."Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi Erza masih terperangah dengan kejadiaan yang di lihat barusan.

Lalu ia sadar. Ketika Clarissa memanggilnya. "Maaf. Sedikit bengong." Kata Erza. Clarissa bangkit berdiri dibantu Erza.

"Akhirnya…Terima kasih Taurus,Kembalilah!" Kata Lucy lalu sapi tersebut menghilang.

"Ayo, menunggu kita."Kata Erza sambil berjalan.  
"Tapi,dimana Phantom itu?"Tanya Lucy.

Clarissa memanggil _sphere _nya kesampingnya dan bertanya kepadanya. "Dimanakah orang itu ?" _Sphere _itu tidak menjawab. Tetapi Clarissa mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan."Kata Clarissa mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia meraba dinding goa. Semuanya terdiam menyaksikan Clarissa.

Clarissa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada satu dinding goa itu. Di seluruh dinding itu terdapat lumut. Tetapi ada dinding yang tidak terkena lumut. Tak ada lumut yang ada di dinding itu. Melainkan lumut itu mengitarinya.

Clarissa mendorong dinding itu dan benar. Dinding itu berhasil terdorong. Seperti membuka pintu.

Semua anggota Fairy Tail yang lain selain Claus terperengah. Clarissa menoleh ke arah mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk. Semua mengangguk dan mengikuti Clarissa.

Mereka semua berjalan. Goa itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dindingnya dilapisi sesuatu yang berkilau. Mungkin permata. Mereka memandang goa itu. Permata-permata berkilauan di sana sini.

"Banyak sekali permata." Kata Gray.  
"Jika Phantom kaya,mengapa ia mau mencuri harta orang lain?"Tanya Lucy tetapi tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Phantom. Phantom sedang duduk di singgasananya yang terbuat dari emas berkilau dengan beberapa permata yang menghiasi singgasana nya itu dengan kaki menyilang.

Phantom menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan tawaan yang menggelegar di goa tersebut. "Aku menunggu kalian." Kata Phantom sambil tertawa.

"Hei Phantom! Serahkan kembali harta kakek mesum itu!"Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah Phantom.

Phantom itu berhenti tertawa lalu terdiam beberapa saat. "Baik..Tetapi sebelumnya,kalahkan aku terlebih dahulu!" Kata Phantom lalu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tongkatnya. Cahaya itu menargetkan ke seluruh anggota Fairy Tail. Tetapi mereka semua menghindar. Cahaya itu mengenai tanah. Terdapat tanah gosong di sekitar tanah tersebut.

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail sudah siap bertarung.

"Baiklah..Aku dan Claus akan mengalahkan orang itu!"Kata Clarissa berdiri tegap. Semuanya menoleh ka arah Clarissa.  
"Eh?!Kenapa?"Tanya Lucy.  
"Ini adalah misi pertama kami,sudah seharusnya kami harus mengalahkan bossnya."Jawab Clarissa menyiapkan pedangnya berbentuk katana.

"Hmm… akan membantu kalian ketika kalian akan kalah."Kata Erza menyilangkan kedua tangannya menghilangkan armornya yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Tidak perlu bantuan kalian…Kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya sendiri."Kata Clarissa dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menatap para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain dengan matanya yang bersemangat dan senyumannya yang merasa ia akan menang.

"Berjuanglah,Aye!"Kata Happy menyemangati sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Phantom itu mulai kesal dengan sikap mereka yang dari tadi berbicara tak jelas. "Sudah cukup! Banyak bertindak sedikit berbicara!" Kata Phantom lalu mengeluarkan lagi cahaya dari tongkatnya.

"Ayo Claus!"Kata Clarissa sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Phantom. Claus mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu mereka berdua maju dan menyerang Phantom.

Phantom menatap kedua anak yang berlari kearah mereka dengan kesal. "Apa ini?menyuruh anak kecil untuk maju!Apa Kalian meremehkanku?!" Kesal Phantom sambil mengeratkan tangannya memegang tongkatnya.

Pertama-tama Clarissa menghilang dari hadapannya. "Anak kecil?" Tanya Clarissa pelan. Tetapi terdengar oleh Phantom di telinga kirinya dengan jelas. Lalu Clarissa muncul dari sebelah kiri. Ia mengayunkan pedang nya berbentuk katana.

"Sepertinya kau salah." Bisik Clarissa di telinga orang itu.

Clarissa menebas orang itu dengan pedangnya. Orang itu berhasil melompat menjauhi Clarissa. Tetapi singgasananya hancur berantakan. Ia melihat betapa kuatnya anak itu. Lalu mata anak itu ke atas. Ia melihat Phantom. Phantom merasakan sesuatu yang panas di depan badannya. Panas yang menyakitkan.

Clarissa membuka mulutnya. Tetapi tidak terdengar apa-apa. Tetapi Phantom dapat membaca gerakan mulut Clarissa. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Clarissa.

_Kembalikan Sphere Elemental itu._

Phantom membalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Clarissa mengetahui benda itu. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Yang membuatnya ketakutan adalah aura Clarissa yang seperti kobaran api yang besar.

Tak ada yang bisa melihat kobaran api Clarissa kecuali Phantom.

Tiba-tiba tengkuknya merasakan hawa dingin. Ia melihat ke samping dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang melompat ke arahnya. Tatapannya sama dengan gadis tadi.

Benar-benar kejadian yang mengerikan bagi Phantom. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi ia telah meremehkan kekuatan kedua anak kecil itu. Akhirnya ia merasakan sendiri akibatnya.

Dari depan ia merasakan aura panas yang membakarnya. Dari belakang ia merasakan aura dingin yang membekukannya. Kedua element yang bertolak belakang tetapi sangat menyakitkan jika digabung.

Claus menendang kepala orang itu dari belakang. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas dan menendang Phantom hingga jatuh dari ketinggian. Phantom terjatuh. Tendangan Claus membuat sebuah kubang yang besar.

Clarissa berjalan medekatinya dan Claus turun dari langit dan berada di pinggir kubang tersebut. Memperhatikan Phantom itu.

Wajah Phantom itu sudah mulai hancur. Kumisnya hancur terbakar Clarissa. Topinya terlepas. Giginya hilang dua. Bajunya terdapat sedikit robekan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Phantom merasakan ketakutan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Ia melihat mereka. Mereka berdua menatapnya dari pinggiran kubang. Mereka menatap merendahkan. Warna mereka yang coklat tua terlihat terang.

Phantom menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia tidak dapat menahan tawa yang menggelitik di tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku telah meremehkan kalian!" Phantom kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya. Terlihat angin topan muncul dari tongkat itu. Phantom menembakkan ke arah Claus dan berdua tidak berhasil menghindar,sehingga mengenai mereka berdua.

Angin yang diterima mereka begitu kuat. Tubuh Claus dan Clarissa terpental mengenai dinding goa. Menghancurkan beberapa permata dari goa itu.

"Claus!Clarissa!'Teriak semuanya lalu berlari ke arah mereka.  
"Berhenti!"Teriak Clarissa menghentikan langkah Natsu dan yang lain.  
"Ini adalah pertarunganku dan Claus.."Kata Clarissa bangkit berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Clarissa menatap tongkat yang dipegang Phantom. Tepatnya pada bola yang menghiasi atas tongkat itu. _Sphere Elemental Wind. _

_ Sphere Elemental Wind _adalah _Sphere _milik seorang dikenalnya. Tetapi mengapa bisa berada di tangan Phantom? Dan lagi. Clarissa membenci sihir angin yang ditimbulkan _sphere _itu. Angin itu bisa mematikan api dari dalam tubuh Clarissa. Ia berani bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang memberikan benda itu ke Phantom.

Claus bangkit berdiri mengikuti Clarissa. Ia menatap Clarissa dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Tanpa mereka berbicara mereka sudah mengetahui rencana mereka.

Sihir Claus es. Ia masih bisa bertahan menghadapi _Sphere Elemental Wind. _Memang,dari wajahnya ia juga kesal melihat benda itu. Benda yang milik teman kami.

Jika benda itu bisa ada di tangan Phantom. Itu membuktikan pada Claus kalau temannya masih hidup dan ia bersengkokol dengan Phantom untuk melakukan sesuatu. Entah apa yang direncanakan temannya. Nanti akan ketahuan oleh Claus.

Clarissa mengubah senjatanya menjadi seperti yang digunakannya pada saat menghajar para anak buah Phantom. Ia berlari kencang ke arah Phantom. "Blazing Flare!"Teriak Clarissa sambil membuat tanda X sekitar 10 meter dari Phantom. Ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat.

Api bermunculan di sekitar pedangnya. Setelah terkumpul api yang sudah cukup. Clarissa mengehempaskannya ke Phantom.

Phantom langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke api yang dihempaskan Clarissa. "Kau lupa. Aku bisa membuat angin yang bisa mematikan apimu." Lalu muncul cahaya dari _Sphere _itu.

Para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain mungkin akan mengira itu adalah cahaya. Tetapi bukan. Itu adalah angin yang berbentuk cahaya. Perpaduan antara sihir cahaya dan angin. .

Cahaya itu mengenai serangan Clarissa. Lalu angin dari cahaya itu mematikan api Clarissa dan cahaya nya bersinar terang mengenai satu ruangan. Semua menutup mata mereka. Tetapi cahaya itu masih terlihat jelas di mata mereka sejelas siang hari.

Claus mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri tongkat itu sementara sang pemilik sedang menutup matanya karna silau. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menguasai _Sphere _itu. Sekarang _Sphere _itu memberontak dan menyerang semua orang di ruangan itu.

'Itulah akibatnya jika tidak bisa menguasai benda itu.'

Claus memang tidak menutup matanya. Tetapi ia berhasil mengambil tongkat itu. Lalu mengambil _Sphere Elemental _. Ia menghancurkan _Sphere_ _elemental _itu ke lantai.

Cahaya itu menghilang. Seluruhnya berubah menjadi normal.

Clarissa membuka matanya. Ia melihat Claus dan kepingan _sphere elemental_ itu di kakinya. Claus telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Lalu ia melihat ke arah Phantom yang pingsan. Tubuhnya memang tidak terluka. Tetapi energinya hampir habis. Orang itu telah kembali menjadi manusia biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Mata Clarissa terbalak. Claus mendekati Phantom itu.

Bagi Clarissa,jika Claus seperti itu. Itu merupakan tanda yang tak bagus. Ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendekati Claus.

Clarissa muncul di tengah Claus dan Phantom yang pingsan. Ia melebarkan tangannya dan kepalanya menggeleng.

"Ia sudah menerima hukumannya."  
"Memang, itulah hukuman yang pantas."

Clarissa bisa melihat mata Claus yang dingin. Ia bisa saja membunuh orang itu karena membuatnya kesal. Tetapi Clarissa melihat tubuh orang itu.

_Kesakitan dan ketakutannnya adalah hukuman yang lebih mengerikan daripada kematian._

Para anggota Fairy Tail lain membuka matanya. Mereka mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan dapat diketahui Clarissa kalau mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi pada satu sama lain.

'Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui ini.'

Clarissa mendekati dinding goa yang terdapat retakan. Ia duduk sambil memegang perutnya. Ia memasang wajah yang kelelahan. Seperti habis perang. Ia berbuat begitu supaya para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain tidak merasakan hal yang aneh. Kadangkala kita harus berpura-pura lemah untuk menutupi kemampuan kita. Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu sebelum waktunya.

Sementara Claus menyembunyikan kepingan _sphere elemental _itu. Tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi ia berhasil dengan baik. Kepingan itu menghilang seperti tak pernah ada.

Lucy mendekati Clarissa lalu membantunya berdiri. Ia memperhatikan Clarissa. Tidak ada luka. Hanya beberapa tanah mengenai wajahnya. "Wow!Kalian hebat sekali!"Puji Lucy sambil membantunya berdiri.

Clarissa memasang wajah malu-malu. "Ah,tidak seberapa." Clarissa nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Erza dan yang lain mendekati Clarissa. "Kerjasama antara 2 sihir yang tida bisa disatukan. Kalian hebat sekali." Kata Erza terperangah. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Tetapi Claus saat itu tidak menggunakan sihirnya. Clarissa yang mendengar itu hanya menangkat bahu. " Natsu dan Gray harusnya kalian mencontoh mereka." Erza melirik ke arah Natsu dan Gray.

"Aku tidak sudi berkerja sama dengan mahluk telanjang itu!" Natsu menunjuk ke Gray dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Aku juga tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan mahluk idiot sepertimu!"  
"Apa kau!Nyari ribut?!"  
"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

Wajah mereka berdekatan. Hanya beberapa cm mereka pasti akan berciuman. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan kesal. Tetapi tidak tersirat kebencian. Clarissa hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia teringat dulu dan Claus sering berantem.

"Dan akhirnya mereka berantem."Kata Happy.

"Natsu,Gray."Kata Erza dengan tatapan yang mengerikan dan aura-aura aneh muncul dari belakang Erza.

"Aye…"  
"I-iya ya, kita harus bekerja sama, ya kan Natsu?" Gray merangkul Natsu.  
"Aye."Kata Natsu membalas rangkulan Gray

Clarissa sweatdrop melihat sikap mereka yang aneh begitu. Memang Natsu dan Gray sering berantem. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah bersikap…begitu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"Tanya Clarissa sambil menatap Lucy.  
"Erza adalah orang yang ditakuti oleh Natsu dan Gray."Jelas Lucy  
"Oh begitu."Kata Clarissa mengangguk.

"Jadi,bagaimana dengan hartanya?"Kata Claus sambil bersikap biasa.  
"Oh hampir lupa."Kata Clarissa menepuk jidatnya.  
"Jadi di mana hartanya?"Tanya Erza

"Kita tidak bisa bertanya kepada Phantom."Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah Phantom yang sedang sekarat. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa yang dialami Phantom sungguh mengerikan. Yah,memang lebih baik tidak tahu.

Claus menatap Natsu. "Natsu."  
Seperti anjing. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan disuruhnya. Tetapi masih membingungkan jika Natsu mau menerima perintah dari Claus. Claus memang jago memerintah. Bahkan orang yang membencinya menurutinya.

"Baunya ada di sana!" Natsu menunjuk ke arah sebuah dinding yang tak ada kemilauan permata. Sepertinya Phantom sangat menyukai jebakan. Tetapi ia takkan mungkin menggunakan jebakan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Natsu telah berubah menjadi anjing,aye!" Happy memasang wajah habis melihat hantu.

Gray tertawa dari belakang. "Natsu coba ngomongnya 'guk'!"Ejek Gray sambil tertawa kencang.  
"Diam kau,pengeran telanjang!"  
"Mana suara 'guk' nya?"

Saat mereka akan bertengkar,mereka merasakan deathglare dari Erza. Sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertengkar.

Claus mendekati pintu berada sekitar 30 cm dari pintu. Ia tidak menyentuh dinding itu. Ia hanya berdiam diri di situ selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Lalu dinding itu terbelah. Harta bermunculan dari balik dinding. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah harta sang kakek.

"Wah,inikah hartanya."Kata Lucy kagum melihat hartanya yang terdiri koin emas,mahkota,perhiasan dan barang mewah lainnya.  
"Lucy!Kuatkan dirimu!"Kata Clarissa yang mengetahui tatapan Lucy.  
"Wah,ini cukup untuk membayar kontrakanku…. Terus buat beli barang yang bagus lainnya. " Kata Lucy tergoda akan harta dan berusaha mengambilnya tetapi Clarissa berusaha menahannya.

"Happy! Natsu! Jangan!"Teriak Clarissa saat melihat Happy dan Natsu juga berusaha mengambilnya.

Saat Happy dan Natsu akan mengambilnya,sebuah pedang menghalanginya.  
"Berani ambil,nyawa kalian akan ku ambil."Kata Erza dengan tatapan tajamnya. Akhirnya Natsu dan Happy masih sayang nyawa mereka dan tidak berani mengambilnya

"Sepertinya sangat tidak aman jika dipegang oleh kalian."Kata Claus melihat aksi Lucy,Natsu dan Happy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang pegang?"Kata Gray mengajukan dirinya dengan senyuman misterius.  
"Itu sama saja, tidak aman."Kata Claus sweatdrop.

Claus mengambil sebuah kantong,lalu ia memasukkan harta tersebut ke dalam kantong tersebut. Saat memasuki harta tersebut. Ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tetapi Claus tidak memperdulikan.

"Erza." Claus sambil melempar kantongnya pada Erza. Erza berhasil menangkapnya dan membawa kantong. Semua yang memiliki niat yang jahat,masih sayang pada nyawa tidak ada yang berani ambil.

Lalu mereka semua kembali ke rumah kakek mesum itu.

"Hartaku!" Kakek mesum itu sambil mencium dan memeluk hartanya yang masih ditemani para gadis cantik mengelilinginya.

'Ugh…' Batin anggota Fairy Tail sambil menahan muntah.

Lucy memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Harta anda sudah kembali. Jadi bagaimana bayarannya?" Tanya Lucy tersenyum manis sambil meremas tangannya.

"Bayaran?" Kakek itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke anggota Fairy Tail. "Kalian saja sudah datang terlambat! Dan kalian masih ingin minta bayaran?! Tidak ada bayaran untuk kalian!"Bentak kakek mesum itu.  
"Apa?!"Kata Lucy shock.

"Ya,tidak ada bayaran untuk kalian. Pulanglah sana!"Kata kakek mesum itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Heh, kek." Panggil Clarissa tanpa sopan santun. "Kita ini udah ngambil kembali harta kakek,tau gak?Bayarlah sedikit usaha kami!" Bentak Clarissa. Memang jika kita membentak orang yang sudah tua, Maka akan dosa. Tetapi kalau orang tuanya kayak begitu. Gak usah mentingin dosa.

"Tapi kalian kan datang terlambat!Sehingga hartaku telah dicuri!"  
"Setidaknya kami sudah datang dan membawa kembali harta tersebut!"  
"Tetapi jika kalian seperti itu,namanya tidak professional!"  
"Professional apa kaga, yang penting hartanya sudah kembali kan?!"

Sementara Clarissa dan kakek mesum itu berantem,para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain hanya bersweatdrop.  
"Apakah Clarissa selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Gray kepada Claus.  
"Jika masalah bayaran. Ya,ia akan seperti ini."

"Ini namanya tidak adil!"  
"Apa maksudmu?!Ini salah kalian!Apanya yang tidak adil!"  
"kakek mesum!Bayar gak! atau kami kasih lagi ke Phantom!" Ancam Clarissa yang sudah capek akan sikap kakek mesum itu sambil memegang kantong berisi harta.  
" Baik!Kalian akan kubayar!"Kata kakek mesum itu akhirnya mengaku kalah.  
"Nah,gitu dong!"Kata Clarissa dengan bangga.

"Benarkah?!"Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum senang.

Kakek itu merogoh sakunya. Terdapat 1000 jewel. Kakek itu membayar mereka hanya 1000 jewel.

"Apa ini,kek!Cuma 1000 jewel?!" Lucy ikut-ikutan marah.  
"Masih mending dikasih daripada gak!"  
"Kek,kita udah lawan tuh Phantom sampai udah mau mati! Terus bayaran kita hanya segini ?!"  
"Ya!Kalian sudah terlambat!Ini bayarannya!"  
"Kakek tau gak!Kita ini udah lawan Phantom ampe mau mati, ampe darah penghabisan! Kakek enak,santai terus dikelilingi cewek-cewek cantik lagi! "

Lucy menoleh ke Clarissa. "Clarissa!Lebih baik kita kasih lagi saja hartanya ke Phantom!"  
"Oke!"

"Woah!Tunggu!Baik akan kubayar kalian full cash!"  
"Hore!"Seru kedua orang itu sambil melakukan high five merayakan kemenangan mereka

Lalu akhirnya kakek mesum itu membayar mereka 100 juta jewel.

"Puas kalian?!"Kata kakek mesum itu dengan cemberut.  
"Puas sekali!"Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu keluar dari rumahku!"

"Gak perlu bilang ,kek,Kami juga ingin pergi dari tadi!"Kata Clarissa santai sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ini segera pergi atau lebih tepatnya diusir oleh kakek tua itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akhirnya…Kita berhasil menang dari kakek mesum itu!" Lucy memegang uag dari kakek itu.  
"Ya!Berkat bantuanku kan!"Kata Clarissa membanggakan dirinya.

"Jadi,mengapa kau terus memegangnya?"Kata Claus melihat Lucy yang dari tadi memegang uangnya.

"….."

"Lucy!Kau ingin mengambil seluruh uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri?!"Kata Natsu marah menunjuk ke arah Lucy.  
"Aye!Lucy bertindak curang!"Kata Happy marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucy.  
"Lucy!Kita mendapatkan ini bersama-sama!Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku!"Kata Clarissa mengeluarkan air mata palsu.

"Tidak!Aku baru saja akan membaginya!"Kata Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya.

Setelah perdebatan tadi,Lucy membagi rata uang yang mereka dapat. Yah,memang agak susah. Karena Natsu,Happy sama Clarissa mereka semua agak bawel. Gray lumayan agak bawel. Sementara Erza dan Claus paling enak. Karena mereka tidak begitu mempentingkan uang.

Setelah semuanya mendapat bagian mereka. Pulang ke Magnolia menggunakan kereta. Natsu pingsan dikarenakan Clarissa. Ia sepertinya sangat senang memukul Natsu. Para anggota Fairy Tail yang lain pada beracanda kecuali Claus. Ia memang tidak tidur saat itu. Jadi mereka lega tidak harus membangunkannya.

Setelah sampai di stasiun Magnolia. Semuanya berpisah menuju ke tempat masing-masing. Claus dan Gray kembali ke tempatnya duluan. Erza dan Clarissa kembali ke asrama perempuan. Happy dan Natsu tidak langsung pulang. Mereka membeli beberapa makanan dan Lucy pergi ke kontrakannya.

Memang,diantara yang lain yang pergi berdua-dua. Lucy saja yang sendirian. Forever alone.

"Ah..Hari yang melelahkan."Kata Lucy sambil mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot.

Hari sudah malam,dan dijalanan tidak ada orang. Rumah-rumah rapi berjejer di samping kiri Lucy. Sebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah sungai. Biasanya paman-paman yang selalu memanggilnya berada di situ. Tetapi hari ini tak ada yang memanggilnya. Bulan sudah berada tinggi di langit. Warnanya sedikit redup. Membuat kegelapan yang samar-samar. Tidak ada lampu yang biasanya menghiasi jalan. Semuanya mati.

"Entah mengapa aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke kontrakanku."Kata Lucy mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita. Lucy terdiam lalu membalikkan badannya,terlihat seorang wanita menggunakan jubah tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu karena jubah itu menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku?"Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya.  
"Ya."Jawab wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

Lucy merasakan hawa dingin dari wanita tersebut. Lucy ingin berlari. Tetapi wanita itu mengetahuinya. Ia muncul di belakang Lucy.

Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada dinding. Wanita itu menutupi jalan keluar. Lucy tidak bisa kabur.

"Berhati-hatilah." Suara itu mulai terdengar lagi. Suaranya lembut tetapi menakutkan.  
Lucy membalakkan matanya ketakutan. Tubuhnya mengigil.  
"A-apa… maksudmu?"Tanya Lucy berusaha berbicara. Ia bisa merasakan giginya juga menggigil. Belum pernah ia merasakan ketakutan sehebat ini.

"Berhati-hatilah pada dua anak kembar itu."  
"Me..Me- ngapa? Mengapa aku harus berhati-hati pada Clarissa dan Claus." Lucy berbicara cepat sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kepada dinding.

"Mereka **monster **. Monster yang berbahaya."

Mata Lucy menajam. Ia melawan rasa takutnya. "Clarissa bukan monster! Claus juga!" Lucy membela Clarissa dan Claus. Walau ya,ia agak sebal dengan sikap Claus. Tetapi,melihat wajah Clarissa yang waktu itu menangis dan bagaimana Claus menyelamatkan Natsu dari ular. Tidak mungkin Claus dan Clarissa monster.

Wanita itu tertawa. Tawanya melengking tinggi. Bulu kuduknya Lucy berdiri. Tetapi dalam tawa itu,Lucy merasakan kesedihan. Lalu ia menatap Lucy. "Kau tahu? Kalian telah dipergunakan oleh mereka." Lucy terdiam mendengarkan wanita itu berbicara. "Mereka telah mempergunakan kalian!"Bentak wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu mendekati. Wanita itu melihat kunci-kunci Lucy. "Celestial Spirit…" Gumam wanita itu.

Lucy langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur. 'Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya.' Batin Lucy sambil berlari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh kedua pundak Lucy. Lucy tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan itu.

"Sudah mau pergi?"Tanya wanita itu dengan suara kecewa. "Sayang sekali,ya." Tiba-tiba kaki Lucy tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan ia berhenti. Lucy berusaha untuk mengangkat kakinya. Tetapi tidak bisa. Seakan ada yang memeganginya.

Wanita itu berada di belakangnya. "Well,kau memang terlihat buru-buru."WWanita itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Lucy. "Tetapi,saran untukmu. Janganlah percaya sedikitpun pada mereka kalau tidak mau mati."

Lalu suara itu perlahan menghilang. Kaki Lucy sudah bisa bergerak kembali. Ia melihat ke belakang. Wanita itu telah hilang. Ia masih teringat dengan perkataan wanita itu.

Setelah merasa wanita itu telah menghilang. Lucy berlari ke rumah kontrakannya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama diluar. Ia takut akan terkena masalah yang lebih parah dari tadi.

Saat ia di rumah kontrakannya,seorang ibu tua embuka pintu. Terlihat mask yang ia gunakan. Sepertinya ia memakainya waktu tidur. Wanita itu sempat mengomeli Lucy. Tetapi Lucy menanggapinya sambil nyengir.

Lalu ia naik ke atas. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Ia teringat dengankata-kata itu.

_ Jangan percaya sedikitpun pada mereka kalau tidak mau mati._

Mengapa?Mengapa ia harus tidak percaya pada mereka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang Claus tidak mempercayai siapapun. Dari matanya terlihat seperti itu. Tetapi… Bagaimana dengan Clarissa. Ia berbeda dengan Claus. Gadis itu…memang seperti menyimpan rahasia. Tetapi itu bukan alasan Lucy untuk tidak mempercayai mereka berdua.

Saat Lucy sedang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengguncang tubuhnya. Jantungnya terasa sakit. Lucy merasakan dingin yang menyakitkan. Dingin itu menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Lucy berteriak kesakitan. Ia menggeliat. Tetapi rasa sakit itu terus-terusan menyakitinya. Lucy memberontak. Ia berguling terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari mulut gadis pirang ini. Tetapi tak ada seseorang yang mendengarnya ataupun yang menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kepala Lucy. Suaranya begitu lembut dan pelan. Lucy tak menangkap kata-katanya. Tetapi suara itu membuatnya tertidur,

Tiba-tiba Lucy berhenti. Ia berhenti memberontak. Ia bangkit berdiri dari lantai.

Kulit Lucy pucat. Ia berdiri seperti mayat tak ada ekspresi yang telihat dari wajahnya. Matanya yang coklat berubah menjadi kuning.

"Aku akan membunuhmu,Angela.

* * *

Di Guild Fairy Tail. Semua sudah pulang. Tak ada orang di situ. Kursi dan meja berjejer rapi. Listrik semuanya telah mati. Hanya menyisakan kegelapan di Guild tersebut. Tetapi di lantai 2 Guild Fairy Tail. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Tubuh gadis pirang bersinar menerangi kegelapan. Lalu matanya terbuka.


	6. It's Revenge Time

I'm not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di ranjang seseorang yang tak ia ketahui. Ia hanya menatap bingung ke kasurnya. Lalu mata biru lautnya menerawang ke seluruh tempat.

Di samping kanannya,terdapat tempat tidur orang lain. Ranjangnya dingin,sepertinya tidak ada yang memakai tempat tidur itu. Terdapat 2 buah jendela di samping kirinya. Sinar matahari memasuki dari celah-celah kedua jendela. Langit-langitnya terbuat dari kayu dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat lampu berbentuk lingkaran.

Angela menyikap selimut yang menyelimutinya. Ia menurunkan kaki kanannya terlebih dulu ke samping kanan tempat tidur tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan kayu dari lantai pada telapak kaki kanannya . Kemudian kaki kirinya mengikuti kaki kanannya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu.

Angela memegang kenop pintu tersebut dengan lembut dan memutarnya. Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan. Terdengar bunyi gesekan pintu dan lantai. Pintu terbuka sekitar 5 cm. Angela mengintip dari celah pintu tersebut. Ia takut ada orang jahat di luar ruangan itu.

Setelah merasa aman. Angela keluar perlahan dari pintu tersebut. Ia menatap tempat itu. Tempat itu terbuat dari kayu tanpa cat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya,terdapat tangga menuju kebawah. Angela menatap anak tangga itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Ia tidak tahu dimana di sekarang?  
Dimanakah Clarissa dan Claus?  
Apa mereka baik-baik saja?  
Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan ragu,gadis pirang itu berjalan mendekati tangga itu. Kemudian Ia menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada lantai pertama. Matanya memperhatikan ke seluruh bagian tempat itu bahkan bagian detailnya pun ,ia lihat.

Ia berada di lantai pertama tempat itu. Lantai pertama berbeda dengan lantai kedua, banyak meja dan kursi di tempat itu dan barang-barang lain yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Seperti sebuah restoran. Tetapi tak ada orang.

Angela memperhatikan ruangan itu sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Angela tersentak dan langsung berbalik. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berombang sampai kaki, tingginya hampir setinggi dengan Angela. Gadis itu menatap curiga ke arah Angela.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya gadis itu menyembunyikan kecurigaannya dari matanya. Angela menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.  
Gadis itu berjalan membelakangi Angela. "Baguslah." Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sambil kepalanya menghadap ke samping dan matanya memperhatikan Angela. "Kedua temanmu sudah cemas."

Angela menelan ludah. "Maaf,tetapi dimana ini?".  
Gadis berambut pirang tersenyum. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya ke Angela."Ini Guild Fairy Tail."  
Angela menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hijau gadis tersebut.

Raut wajah Angela menjadi serius. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.  
Gadis itu mendekati Angela. "Bukankah aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada ke kanak-kanakan.  
Angela terdiam sejenak. Senyuman terukir dari mulutnya yang mungil. "Mavis,ya."

Gadis itu tersentak mundur. Matanya terbalak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.  
Bagaimana dia tahu?

Angela duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap langit-langit tempat itu.  
"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sekarang kau…membuat guild,ya." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Seakan ia sedang bernostalgia. Kakinya bergoyang maju mundur.

Mavis menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Ia tidak pernah ingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu mengenalnya.

"Sudah beribu-ribu tahun aku tak melihatmu lagi…" Katanya lirih. "Aku merindukanmu,Mavis." Katanya sambil menatap Mavis lekat-lekat. Senyumannya berbeda dengan sebelumnya,lebih terang.

Tiba-tiba Mavis dapat merasakan getaran di hatinya. Aneh. Gadis itu membuat hatinya merasakan kerinduan yang telah lama ia lupakan. Kerinduan yang telah ia timbun di hatinya yang paling dalam. Kerinduan juga kesedihan.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Mavis.  
Senyuman Angela memudar. Ia menatap Mavis. Terlihat kesedihan di sorot matanya. Tiba-tiba di bagian diri Mavis yang paling dalam,ia tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Angela. Ia ingin membahagiakan gadis itu. "Kau sudah lupa…"  
Baru saja Mavis akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan poni diikat berjalan masuk ke Guild. Angela segera turun dari meja tersebut. Mavis bersembunyi dari hadapan Angela.

Gadis berambut putih itu melihat Angela sedang berdiri di samping sebuah meja. Angela menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau sudah bangun,Angela?" Tanya gadis itu.

Mavis menatap Angela dari kejauhan. Ia tidak lagi merasakan orang yang tadi menyebut namanya. Ia hanya merasakan seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja bangun dari tempat tidur orang lain. Entah ia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya atau itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya? Diantara yang lain,gadis itu mempunyai misteri yang tak bisa terpecahkan. Sama seperti Claus dan Clarissa.

Angela menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Maaf, kau siapa?"Tanya Angela pelan.  
Gadis itu menaruh satu telapak tangannya di tengah dadanya. "Namaku Mirajane."Jawab Mirajane.

Angela menatap Mirajane dengan wajah ragu-ragu dan bingung. Mirajane menyadari akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil mendekati Angela.

"Kau pasti lapar,aku buatkan makanan, ya." Mirajane mendudukkan Angela untuk duduk di kursi sebuah meja panjang. Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab,tetapi Mirajane sudah menghilang membuatkan makanan dari dapur Fairy Tail.

Angela terdiam. Lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu makanannya datang. Ia menatap tempat itu. Mencari Mavis. Tetapi gadis itu tak ada di sana.

Angela menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil memandang kayu meja tersebut. _Akhirnya,aku bertemu lagi denganmu._

Setelah beberapa menit,makanan Angela jadi. Mirajane menaruh makanan itu di meja tepat di depan wajah Angela. Angela menatap Mirajane dengan tatapan ragu.  
"Makanlah, Angela."Kata Mirajane sambil mempersilahkannya makan.

"Umm…Te-terima kasih, Mirajane."Kata Angela dengan malu-malu lalu memakan makanannya dengan sendok.  
"Sama-sama." Sahut Mirajane sambil tertawa kecil. Mirajane mengambil kursi di samping kiri Angela. Ia menatap Angela yang sedang makan. Angela memakannya dengan pelan. Seperti seorang bangsawan.

Walaupun Angela sudah selesai makan,Guild masih terlihat sepi. Belum ada yang datang.

"Ini di mana?"Tanya Angela sambil memandang sekeliling bangunan itu. Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya pada Mavis. Supaya tidak ada kecurigaan dari gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ini adalah Fairy Tail."Jawab Mirajane sambil membawa piring yang Angela pakai.

Angela terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Mirajane. Ia sudah tahu tempat ini. Tempat yang dibuat oleh _teman_ lamanya.

Mirajane menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan tangan kosong. "Temanmu Clarissa,membawamu kemari. Dia bahkan telah menjadi member dari Fairy Tail." Jelas Mirajane.

Angela terdiam. "…Apa aku bisa menjadi member juga?"Tanyanya penuh harap.  
Mirajane melihat ekspresi Angela tertawa kecil. "Tentu Tail terbuka untuk siapa saja."Katanya sambil tersenyum. Angela tersenyum bahagia. Entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia.

Mirajane menunjukkan stampel yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Ia sudah menduga hal itu.  
"Apa itu?"Tanya Angela takut-takut.  
"Kau harus di stampel dulu baru menjadi member Fairy Tail."Kata Mirajane sambil memberi stampel pada punggung telapak tangan Angela. Punggung telapak tangan Angela sekarang bergambar Fairy Tail berwarna pink.

Angela melihat telapak tangannya dengan merah di pipinya.

* * *

"Ngantuk~"Kata Clarissa sambil menguap.  
"Itulah akibatnya jika tidur terlalu malam." Nasihat Erza yang berada di sampingnya sambil melipat tangannya. Raut wajahnya tegas,tidak akan memberi ampun pada siapa saja yang melanggar aturan.  
"Ini pertama kalinya,aku menyelesaikan misi. Tentu aku tidak bisa tidur." Protes Clarissa sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya Clarissa ingin menyalahkan Claus yang membuatnya kurang tidur. "Lagian,mengapa kita harus selalu bangun pagi,sih?! "Keluh Clarissa menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan terlipat.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus disiplin untuk bangun pagi."  
"Apa?! Sekali saja lah."  
"Tidak. Perarturan tetaplah peraturan!"  
Tidak mungkin bisa menang dari Erza,Clarissa hanya menghela napas. Erza menatap Clarissa sambil tertawa kecil. Begitu Clarissa menoleh, Erza segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Clarissa berjalan sempoyongan karena matanya yang kurang tidur sambil mengeluh terus-terusan. Sementara Erza mendiami Clarissa sambil berjalan menuju Guild mereka.

* * *

Clarissa membuka pintu Fairy Tail dengan malas. Tiba-tiba mata Clarissa yang malas terbuka sepenuhnya ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang familiar di matanya sedang mengantarkan makanan ke anggota Fairy Tail yang lain.  
"Angela!"Panggil Clarissa. Orang yang dipanggilnya hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

Clarissa segera berlari menuju Angela dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia tidak memeperdulikan orang-orang yang marah karena di tubruk Clarissa.

Setelah berada di depan Angela, Clarissa memegang pundak Angela. Lalu ia Clarissa menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga raut wajahnya tak dapat terlihat.  
"Angela,maafkan aku."Kata Clarissa tiba-tiba dengan nada sedih.  
Angela menelengkan kepalanya. "Eh?Kenapa?"  
"Gara-gara aku…" Isak Clarissa. "Kau jadinya bekerja sebagai pelayan di tempat ini." Air mata keluar dari wajah Clarissa dan pegangannya mengencang. " Maafkan aku,Angela."Kata Clarissa sambil menangis.

Semua yang melihatnya tingkah Clarissa yang aneh ini hanya sweatdrop. Dikira mereka mungkin ada apa-apa. Tetapi hanya masalah seperti itu….

Angela tersenyum kepada Clarissa sambil mengusap kepalanya.  
"Sudah..Jangan nangis,ya…" Katanya sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke kepala Clarissa.  
Jika dilihat. Angela itu seperti kakak perempuan Clarissa. Walau Clarissa lebih tinggi dari Angela.

Mereka berdua duduk di counter. Mirajane masih mengantarkan makanan ke meja-meja. Ia memberi waktu istirahat ke Angela untuk menenangkan Clarissa.

Angela mengusap punggung Clarissa seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang baik hati.  
"Clarissa.." Panggilnya dengan lembut. "Claus ada dimana?" Tanya Angela setelah akhirnya Clarissa berhenti menangis.  
Clarissa berhenti menangis. Lalu raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut. "Oh Claus." Katanya penuh kekesalan. "Nanti kali dia datang." Jawab Clarissa tidak peduli dengan Claus.

Tiba-tiba Claus datang dengan Gray yang wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk sedang berjalan kearah counter. Selama berjalan kearah Counter,banyak orang bertanya-tanya pada wajah Gray. Gray hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari orang-orang.

Juvia yang dari tadi menatapnya dari jauh sedang mengigit saputangan. Dalam hatinya,ia akan membunuh orang yang membuat wajah ganteng Gray jadi begitu. Tiba-tiba saja badan Claus merinding. Ia merasa ada perasaan yang tidak enak.

Claus dan Gray berada di depan Clarissa dan Angela yang sedang menatap Gray dengan terkesima. "Biar kutebak.." Clarissa melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum seakan tahu segalanya. "Kau pasti berusaha membangunkan Claus". Satu tangan Clarissa membentuk pistol. Pistolnya mengarah ke wajah Gray yang babak belur.  
Gray hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Clarissa.  
Clarissa menegakkan badannya sambil tersenyum kepuasan."Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'."

"Kenapa kau masih ingin membangunkan Claus,Gray?" Tanya Erza yang berada di samping kiri Clarissa sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja Counter.  
"Awalnya,kukira ia mungkin bisa bangun. Lalu aku ingin mengajaknya ke gunung. " Kata Gray dengan menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Clarissa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Gray. "Ngapain kau ngajak dia ke gunung?"  
Gray mengangkat kepalanya dengan semangat. "Aku ingin dia jadi muridku."  
"Walau sampai mati pun kau takkan mungkin bisa menjadikan Claus muridmu." Sahut Erza mengingat kejadian di kereta api sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Clarissa sibuk berpikir. "Oh!" Tiba-tiba wajah Clarissa seperti mengatakan dia ada ide. " Aku punya cara yang bagus untuk bisa membuat Claus tunduk padamu." Kata Clarissa sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.

Gray menatap Clarissa dengan wajah mengejek. "Apa yang kau bisa?Kau bahkan takut untuk membangunkannya." Ejek Claus sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Hei!Kau mau di bantu apa tidak?!"Clarissa mengepalkan tangannya utnuk menghajar Gray.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, nona Angela?" Tanya Claus dengan formalnya. Tidak biasanya,Claus yang biasanya omongannya selalu dingin. Sekarang ia berbicara dengan Angela dengan tidak dingin dan berbicara formal sekali.  
'Nona?!'Batin Gray,Erza dan Mirajane.  
Kebetulan Mirajane berada di dekat Claus. Sehingga mendengar suara Claus.

Angela tersenyum tipis ke Claus. "Ya… Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya penuh dengan kewibawaan. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, Claus?"  
"Anda telah tertidur selama 12 hari." Claus bersikap formal.

"Itu tidur apa hibernasi?!"Bisik Gray.  
"Astaga!Baru kali ini aku melihat Claus bersikap seperti itu?!" Erza memandang Claus dengan terkesima.  
"Wah,wah… Aku cukup terkejut melihat sikap Claus."Bisik Mirajane sambil memegang pipinya dengan tangan satunya.  
"Claus tadi kau kasih makan apa ,Gray?" Clarissa berbisik ke Gray.  
"Hmm…" Gray berpikir sebentar. "Cuma beberapa es krim dan… banyak es lain."  
Ketiga perempuan itu menatap kearah Gray.  
'Oh pantas.'Batin ketiganya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Claus dengan suaranya kembali dingin.  
"Kaga…Kita gak bicara apa-apa,ya kan?" Jawab Clarissa dengan cepat-cepat disertai anggukan dari Gray,Mirajane dan Erza yang canggung.

Setelah semuanya melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Claus pergi entah kemana seperti biasanya. Angela membantu Mirajane mengantar makanan. Erza menghilang entah kemana.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Gray sambil menarik lengan Clarissa yang akan pergi mencari Erza.  
Clarissa menoleh kearah Gray. Ia sepertinya hampir lupa. Terlihat dari matanya yang menatap Gray dengan bingung.

Gray memandang Clarissa dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menggerakkan mulutnya. Clarissa membuka mulutnya 'Oh ,iya.'. Sementara Gray geleng-geleng kepala.

Clarissa mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gray. "Begini…"

Beruntung Juvia tidak menyaksikan kejadian ini. Kalau ia melihat,bisa gawat jadinya. Mungkin akan ada berita tentang tsunami yang menghancurkan seluruh kota.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian , Clarissa menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Gray. Senyuman licik terbentuk dari mulutnya. "Mengerti ,kan?"Tanya Clarissa masih dengan senyumnya.  
"Ok,ini akan berjalan dengan baik."Jawab Gray dengan senyum misterius.  
Mereka berdua ini seperti mahluk buas yang membuat perangkap ke mangsanya.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang,jangan masuk sembarangan!"Gerutu Lucy sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.  
Natsu menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Lucy dengan mata tertutup. "Tsk…tsk…Kita sebagai satu tim harus membangunkan anggota timnya."Katanya penuh sok kewibawaan.  
"Aye,lagipula kita sudah kebiasaan."Sahut Happy sambil melipat kedua tangannya.  
Wajah Lucy memerah. "Jangan jadikan itu sebagai kebiasaan!" Omel Lucy kearah Natsu dan Happy.

Lucy kemudian memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ugh..Lain kali aku harus ingat mengunci pintunya!" Gerutu Lucy.  
"Ya,nanti akan kami hancurkan."Kata Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan cengirannya.  
"Awas kalau kalian hancurkan!" Ancam Lucy.

Lucy tiba-tiba terdiam. 'Apa benar yang dikatakan wanita itu?…Apakah aku harus mencurigai Clarissa dan Claus?" Pikir Lucy sambil memegang dagunya.  
"Luce…" Terdengar suara Natsu memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua ini.  
Lucy segera menoleh ke Natsu dan Happy. "Ada apa Na-"

Terdengar suara tabrakan yang kencang antara kepala Lucy dan sebuah tembok rumah bercat putih milik seorang warga.

"Awas."Kata Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan pelan.  
Wajah Lucy bertambah merah. Lalu ia membuat sebuah erangan kekesalan. "Grrr..Kau harusnya bilang tadi!" Omel Lucy berbalik ke belakang sambil memegang jidatnya.  
"Tadi sudah bilang."Kata Natsu polos seakan tidak ada perasaan bersalah.  
"Telat!"

TIba-tiba Lucy berhenti marah. Matanya mengadah ke atap sebuah rumah seseorang. Ia melihat seseorang mirip Claus berada di atap situ. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.  
Dalam sekejap,Claus menghilang dari pandangan Lucy. Lucy mengerjapkan matanya ketika sebuah tangan berulang kali bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajahnya.

"Luce~" Terdengar suara Natsu dan Happy yang memanggil Lucy yang sedang terbengong akan sesuatu. Saat mereka lihat apa itu. Tetapi tak ada yang tampak.

Lucy kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan kembali.  
"Ayo. Kita ke Guild."  
Natsu dan Happy menghadap ke satu sama lain sambil mengangkat pundak mereka. Lalu mereka berdua mengikuti Lucy.

'Apa inikah yang dimaksud wanita itu?' Pikir Lucy sambil mengigit jarinya.

* * *

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Claus sambil terus berontak.  
"Clarissa,cepat!"Kata Gray sambil memegang kedua tangan Claus yang meronta-ronta.  
"Sabar,susah tau!"Sahut Clarissa dari belakang sambil mengobrak-abrik sesuatu.

"Gajeel,pegang yang benar!" Perintah Gray kepada Gajeel yang memegang kaki Claus.  
"Ini juga udah benar." Bantah Gajeel kesal.

Claus terlentang di lantai dengan tangan dipegang ke atas oleh Gray yang berada di kepalanya dan kaki dipegang oleh Gajeel yang berada di samping kanan kaki Clasu. Sementara Clarissa mencari sesuatu dari belakang. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam tidak ikut campur bahkan tak ada yang berkeinginan membantu Claus yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta.

Claus dari tadi hanya memberontak. Ia akhirnya mengetahui arti perasaan buruknya. Bukan dari mereka,melainkan dari orang-orang gak jelas ini. Tubuhnya Menggeliat. Harusnya ia bisa terlepas dari genggaman dua manusia dengan mudah. Tetapi beda lagi ceritanya,jika kedua manusia itu adalah pemenang Grand Wizard. Apalagi orang yang memegang kakinya itu adalah Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Dapat!"Seru Clarissa keluar dari tempat itu dengan senyuman lebar. Ia meegang tinggi-tinggi benda tersebut. Claus melihat benda itu dengan ngeri.  
"Ayo,buruan!Sudah gak kuat lagi,nih!" Gray cepat-cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. TIba-tiba saja kekuatan Claus bertambah drastis.  
"Lepas!" Suara Claus makin kencang. Ia seperti akan orang yang akan menghadapi sesuatu yag mengerikan di dalam hidupnya.

"Kuat amat anak dia jadi muridku."Gumam Gajeel sambil tersenyum khasnya. Gray mendengar perkataan Gajeel.  
Ia memprotes Gajeel. "Nih anak udah jadi muridku!" Protes Gray tidak terima.  
"Aku tak pernah mau jadi muridmu!"  
"Tuh,dia gak mau,mending sama aku aja."

Clarissa tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka bertiga sambil membawa coklat batangan. "Woi,ini kok jadi perebutan murid!"Katanya sambil memandang Gray dan Gajeel. "Pegang yag bener!"  
"Ya udah, ini!" Balas Gray kesal sambil memegang kembali tangan Claus yang sempat lepas dari cengkraman Gray. Gray bingung apa yang ditakuti oleh Claus hingga seperti ini. Ia belum sempat melihat benda yang dibawa Clarissa.

TIba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan pintu."Yo!"Teriak Natsu sambil membanting pintu guild seperti biasanya.  
"Natsu!Harga pintu lagi mahal gara-gara kau rusakin terus!"Omel Macao.  
Natsu mengorek telinganya dengan wajah tak peduli. "Ya,ya,ya cerewet."

"Natsu!"Kata Gray sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke atas.  
"Heh,jangan dilepas, bego!"Omel Gajeel kesal dengan kebegoan Gray. Gray langsung saja memegang kembali tangan Claus dengan cengiran maaf kepada kedua temannya.

"Eh, si telanjang, si besi sama si Erza kedua. Ngapain?"Tanya Natsu melihat aksi Gray,Gajeel dan Clarissa yang aneh.  
"Natsu!Mau ikutan gak? Seru nih balas dendam sama Claus." Provokasi Clarissa dengan semangat.  
"Balas dendam? Oke! Aku ikut!"  
"Bagus,kita lagi kekurangan tenaga."

"Jadi,aku yang mana?"Tanya Natsu celingak-celinguk. Ia sudah melihat yang daritadi memberontak. Sepertinya menarik jika memegang Claus. Seperti tantangan.  
"Jangan yang kaki,itu udah milikku."Kata Gajeel sambil memeluk kaki Claus yang ditutupi sepatu boot hitamnya yang dilengkapi dengan tali yang banyak.  
Ketiga orang itu lalu sweatdrop.  
'Demen amat sama kaki Claus.'  
'Gila…Siapa yang nanya?'  
'Aneh nih orang…'

"Natsu,pegang nih coklat,terus entar masukin ke mulut Claus."Kata Clarissa sambil memberikan coklat ke Natsu. Natsu menatap coklat itu dengan kecewa. Ia tadinya berharap ingin memegang tubuh Claus.  
"Masukin saja?Mudah sekali." Katanya dengan kecewa.  
"Ya,mudah kan."Kata Clarissa sambil tersenyum misterius tetapi tidak di sadari Natsu.

'Eh…Apa benar?Jangan-jangan mereka orang jahat…'Batin Lucy melihat senyum Clarissa yang aneh.

"Terus kau mau kemana?"Tanya Gray.  
"Mau makan."Jawab Clarissa singkat. Lalu ia pergi dengan seenaknya.  
"Woi!Katanya bantuin!"  
Clarissa pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju counter dengan seenaknya.

Gray masih ingin marah. Tetapi ia tahu, Claus menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Claus itu anak yang cerdas. Apalagi ia bisa mengetahui segala jebakan kemarin. Gray juga harus memperhitungkan juga kepintaran anak ini. Tetapi ia tak ada waktu. Gray mulai panik dengan tenaga Claus yang kuat. "Natsu!Cepetan!"Teriak Gray dengan panik.  
Natsu hanya menatap Gray dengan kesal. "Ya elah,kira gampang? Mulutnya aja susah di buka."Dengus Natsu.  
Gray balas menatap Natsu. "Gak peduli pake cara paan. Pokoknya cepetan!"  
Natsu mengorek telinga dengan malas. "Bawel amat." Keluhnya.

Setelah beberapa jam,akhirnya Natsu berhasil memasukkan coklat itu ke mulut Claus. Setelah beberapa detik,tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan lagi dari Claus. Gray dan Gajeel melepas pegangannya.

Mereka bertiga tertunduk lemas. Terasa pegal di seluruh badan mereka.

Claus berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Mengakibatkan Claus terjatuh. Beruntung lututnya sudah menyentuh lantai. Tangan Claus menyentuh lantai. Kepalanya menunduk . Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kulitnya bertambah pucat. Aura dingin keluar dari tubuh Claus. Tetapi aura itu tidak dapat dirasakan semua orang kecuali Gray. Gray bisa merasakan kebekuan yang tajam di belakangnya.

Gray segera membantu Claus berdiri. Tubuh Claus sedikit gemetaran. Saat Gray membantu Claus berdiri,ia tidak bisa merasakan berat tubuh Claus. Ia seperti mengangkat air. Claus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh Gray. "Clarissa!Claus kenapa, nih!" Seru Natsu panik melihat Claus tiba-tiba lemas.

Clarissa menatap mereka datar. Seakan itu bukan kejadian yang jarang terjadi. "Efek dari coklatnya,Claus tidak bisa melawan kalian karena efek coklatnya. Jadi kalian gunakan Claus dengan sebaiknya. Oke?" Clarissa mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya semula.

'Padahal saudara kembar…Kok tega amat.' Batin Lucy. Seakan bisa menegetahui pikiran Lucy. Clarissa menjawab perkataan Lucy. "Aku itu sangat suka mengisengi Claus." Kata Clarissa sambil tertawa jahil.

"Jadi,kelemahan Claus tu coklat?" Tanya Erza.  
"Iya."  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saat aku membangunkan Claus?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan marah.  
"Eh…Saat itu aku lupa." Kata Clarissa sambil tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya tetapi Erza masih menatapnya.  
"Beneran!" Clarissa menyakinkan sambil membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ara,ara…Aneh ia alergi coklat, ya? Gumam Mirajane.  
"Apa kau juga alergi coklat?"Tanya Lucy sambil menopang dagunya ke meja.  
"Aku sih tidak alergi itu alergi kar-"  
"Kalian sedang ngomong apa?Aku ikutan ,ya." Kata Levy yang disampingnya ada Cana.  
"He..Tidak ajak-ajak nih."Kata Cana sambil mengusap bibirnya sehabis minum birnya dari botol kecilnya.

"Oh,kami sedang membicarakan asal mula Claus alergi coklat." Jelas Mirajane.  
"Jadi gimana?"Tanya Erza.

"Begini… Dulu waktu Claus masih kecil,dia itu sudah ada fansnya."  
"Hebat amat, kecil-kecil udah punya fans."Sahut Cana.  
"Terus?"Tanya Levy antusias.  
"Yah,fansnya itu ada banyak sampai gak terhitung."  
"Wow."Kata Lucy kagum.  
"Jadi, apa hubungannya?"Tanya Erza.

"yah,gimana aku bisa kalimat kalian komen terus."Dengus Clarissa kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.  
"Aduh,maaf Clarissa. Lanjutin,dong."Bujuk Lucy.  
"Lanjut,Clarissa." Bujuk Levy.  
"Gak mau." Kata Clarissa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal.  
"Clarissa,lanjut aja."Bujuk Angela lembut.

Tanpa banyak bicara Clarissa segera melanjutkan. "Oke,kalau Angela yang bilang."Kata Clarissa bersemangat.  
'Ternyata,kelemahan Clarissa itu Angela.' Batin kelima perempuan itu sambil sweatdrop.

"Lagi ngapain,nih?"Tanya Wendy tiba-tiba dengan Carla disampingnya.

"Jadi,ramai nih."Kata Mirajane sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipinya.

"Kita lagi ngomongin soal Claus." Jawab Lucy.  
Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Wendy. "Eh..C-Claus?"Tanya Wendy dengan wajah memerah sambil salah tingkah.  
Keenam gadis itu saling berpandangan satu sama. Lalu mereka tersenyum misterius. Angela dan Carla menyaksikan mereka terbingung-bingung.

"Kenapa kalian?"Tanya Carla dengan ketus.  
"Gak. Ayo Wendy ikutan. Kamu mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang Claus?" Ajak Clarissa sambil tersenyum misterius sambil terseyum jahil.  
Wendy menjawabnya dengan tergagap-gagap. "E-eh..Aku…aku…" Wendy mempertemukan kedua jadi telunjuknya di depan dadanya dengan wajah tertunduk.  
"Sudah,ikut saja."Kata Lucy sambil memegang tangan Wendy dan memaksanya duduk di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya mereka bersembilan berkumpul untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Claus.

"Tadi aku sampai mana ya?"  
"Sampai Claus punya fans banyak."Kata Cana sambil meneguk birnya."

"Begini Claus kan punya banyak fans. Fans ini kan, memuja kegantengan Claus."Kata Clarissa sambil menatap dalam-dalam Wendy, sementara Wendy hanya tersipu malu.  
"Lalu,pada suatu hari… Tepatnya hari di mana para gadis memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya…"  
"Biar kutebak,pasti Claus mendapat coklat dari fansnya." Tebak Cana.  
"Bingo!"

"Lalu,kenapa bisa alergi?"Tanya Erza.  
Clarissa memutar bola matanya. "Kan,fansnya Claus itu banyak.."  
"Berarti coklatnya juga banyak ,ya?"Tanya Lucy  
"Yup,coklatnya itu sampai segunung. Terakhir,berapa gunung ya? Kalau gak salah hampir serumah kami."  
'Astaga.'Batin ketujuh wanita tersebut.

"Terus,untuk menghargai usaha para fans nya saja Claus** harus** memakannya."  
"Oh,jadi karena itu ia alergi?"Tanya Levy.  
"Ya. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi. Tetapi itu faktor utamanya."

"Oh! bagaimana keadaan para laki-laki di sana ya?"Kata Clarissa sambil menoleh kearah para laki-laki.

"He-Hentikan….Kumohon." Erang Claus dengan lemas. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya terngah-engah. Ketujuh perempuan yang melihat wajah Claus langsung mimisan kecuali Angela dan Clarissa.  
"Oh, aku di latih, bajunya dilepas."  
"Wah,seru nih!"Kata Clarissa melihat dari kejauhan.

"Gray,coba lepasin bajunya!" Teriak Cana dari kejauhan lalu ia menyenggol tubuh Wendy. Sementara Wendy terdiam memandangi Claus yang terlihat 'imut'.

"Oke." Kata Gray mengikuti saran Cana dan berusaha melepas pakaian Claus.  
"Hentikan…" Teriak Claus walau begitu suaranya lemas. Suaranya sudah mulai serak akibat berteriak. Air mata keluar dari sisi mata Claus.

Claus tertidur terlentang di lantai. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan Gray. Tetapi kekuatan Claus saat ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gray bahkan dengan mudah membuka kancing baju Claus. Entah Gray itu polos atau apa. Tetapi ia tidak mengetahui perbuatannya yang dapat mengundang banyak masalah.

Wendy berteriak begitu melihat dada Claus yang bidang. Semburat di wajahnya semakin terlihat di seluruh wajahnya. Ia bahkan seperti tomat yang matang. Tangan Wendy menutupi wajahnya tetapi ia sedikit mengintip untuk melihat Claus. Keingintahuannya ini membuatnya jantunganya berdebar kencang.

"Wow!Boy Lover!" Seru Clarissa dengan antusias.  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Levy  
"Itu adalah hubungan dimana laki-laki menyukai sesama jenisnya."  
"Nanti,apa aku buat cerita Boy Lover ya?"Kata Lucy sambil menutup hidungnya yang mimisan.  
"Judulnya nanti, 'Love Between Ice." Saran Levy.

"Hentikan!"Teriak Juvia mendorong Gray dari Claus. Akibatnya Gray terdorong menjauhi Claus. Clarissa berdecih kesal. Semuanya menatap Clarissa dengan sweatdrop.  
"Juvia!Apa yang kau lakukan?!"  
"Tidak akan! Juvia tidak akan memberikan Gray kepada siapapun!"

"Oh,cinta segitiga."Gumam Mirajane.  
"Makin seru aja."Kata Cana. Ia bahkan tidak meminum birnya dalam beberapa menit.

"Juvia! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gray sambil mengangkat alisnya.  
"Juvia tidak akan membiarkan Claus mendapati Gray!" Juvia melebarkan tangannya supaya Gray tidak dapat melewatinya.

"Hah?!" Alis Gray semakin terangkat ke atas. "Juvia,tolong minggir!" Seru Gray sambil mendekati Juvia yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Juvia. Wajah mereka hampir beberapa cm.  
'Kyaaa!Wajah Gray yang dekat begitu mempesona!'Batin Juvia lalu pingsan dengan bahagia."  
"Hah? Kok pingsan?" Tanya Gray tidak peka. Ia kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Juvia yang pingsan.

"Oh,iya!Gray,Natsu,Gajeel!" Panggil Clarissa dari kejauhan.  
"Apa!" Sahut mereka bertiga.  
"Efek dari coklat Claus itu akan hilang beberapa detik lagi! Saat efek itu hilang,kekuatan Claus akan bertambah 2x lipat!"  
"Hah?"

Dari belakang Natsu,Gray dan Gajeel muncul awan hitam yang pekat. Tiba-tiba aura dingin menusuk mereka dari belakang. Mereka semua berbalik mengahadap ke sumber awan hitam tersebut.  
"Siapa tadi yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Claus pelan sambil bangun berdiri. Matanya berwarna merah darah terang sekali. Mungkin karena ketakutan,tak ada yang menyadari perubahan warna tersebut.

Clarissa menatap saudara kembarnya dengan terkagum-kagum. "Semoga selamat ,ya!" Clarissa melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia!" Seru Natsu,Gray dan Gajeel bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah satu sama lain. Keringat dingin sudah keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Claus mengepalkan tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi memmbungkusnya. Ia mengencangkan tangan yang membukus tanganya. Terdengar suara yang menyakitkan. Di bibir Claus, terukir senyuman yang mengerikan yang dapat membuat orang ketakutan.

Sekarang keadaan berubah.

Clarissa berbalik untuk melanjutkan pembicarannya.  
"Tadi,sampai mana lagi,ya?"  
"Apa kau tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Carla.  
"Tidak apa-apa,kok. Mari kita doakan saja, semoga mereka selamat." Jawab Clarissa dengan wajah tanpa dosa ditambah cengirannya.  
Ketujuh gadis itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar omongan Clarissa kecuali Clarissa, Angela dan Wendy yang masih menatap Claus.

Sementara ketiga laki-laki itu dihajar abis oleh Claus. Terdengar suara minta tolong dari mereka. Tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang punya keberanian membantu mereka dan mendapat pukulan dari Claus.

Lalu pada hari malam,semua mulai pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Guild dengan perlahan mulai sepi.  
"Angela!Nanti kau akan tidur di mana?" Tanya Clarissa khawatir.  
"Tenang saja,Angela akan tidur di tempatku."Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.  
Clarissa menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah."

"Kalian berdua pergi dulu. Nanti aku dan Angela akan menyusul." Kata Mirajane.

Clarissa terpaksa kembali lebih dahulu karna Erza yang menasehatinya agar tidur tidak terlalu lama. Selama perjalanan,tidak ada suara kecuali suara jangkrik.

"Kau sepertinya sangat perhatian dengan Angela." Komentar Erza membuka pembicaraan.  
Clarissa menatap Erza "Ya,Aku akan melindungi Angela." Jawab Clarissa dengan semangat. Erza memandangnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Lalu ia menatap lurus jalan yang dilaluinya.

_Aku sudah bersumpah padanya._  
Tanpa disadari Erza, Clarisa menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya. Raut wajahnya kesakitan.  
_Ya, sumpah yang mengikat hingga akhir hayatku._

* * *

"Sial. Sial." Gerutu Phantom. Ia memang selamat. Tetapi kesakitan yang dirasakannya lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian. Wajahnya telah hancur. Tangan kanannya patah. Kakinya pincang. Dan yang lebih parah, anak buahnya meninggalkan dirinya.  
Ia telah kalah oleh kedua anak kecil dan kedua anak itu meninggalkan hukuman yang menyakitkan pada dirinya.  
_Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seorang wanita di seluruh penjuru. Pria itu tidak terkejut. Ia berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Orang yang telah memberinya _Sphere Elemental Wind._ Dan juga orang yang telah mencelakainya hingga seperti ini.

Lalu muncul wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan matanya berwarna merah darah. Ia menggunakan jubah hingga paha. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat hidup. Wanita itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Phantom. Senyuman bengis terukir di mulutnya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Kau!" Teriak pria tersebut penuh amarah sambil menunjuk wanita terebut.  
"Oh please. Aku jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu." Kata wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini." Kata pria tersebut sambil menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.  
"Ah,tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya sambil berpura-pura takut. Lalu ia mengubah kembali intonasi suaranya menjadi lebih lembut,lebih kejam. " Kita ini kawan. Mari kita bekerja bersama-sama." Tambahnya. Lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang pria tersebut. Wanita itu memegang pundak pria tersebut dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau menolongku?" Suaranya begitu menggoda.

Pria tersebut menelan ludah. Suara wanita itu terdengar lembut dan menggoda. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang dingin. Phantom langsung bergedik. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Tengkuknya merasakan hawa dingin.  
"Untuk apa aku mempercayaimu? Kaulah yang menbuatku seperti ini!" Phantom berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pesona wanita itu. Ia berbalik kemudian mundur dengan perlahan.  
Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Bukan." Katanya dengan pelan. Suaranya seperti bisikan. Bisikan setan. "Merekalah yang mebuatmu seperti ini." Dalam sekejap Wanita tersebut sudah ada di samping kanan Phantom. Mulut wanita itu berada di telinga kanan Phantom. "Kau membenci mereka,bukan. Aku akan membantumu. Kau hanya melakukan tugas kecil dariku." Bisiknya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kudapatkan?"Tanya phantom datar.  
Gadis itu memudar menjadi bayangan kegelapan. Tetapi suaranya masih bisa terdengar. "Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasan dendammu. Kau juga akan mendapat kekayaan dan harta. Dan yang paling penting…" Suara itu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang paling penting?"Tanya pria itu.  
"Kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan _**Abadi**_."

Seorang wanita keluar dari sebuah goa. Di depan goa terdapat seorang laki-laki tinggi kurus dan berambut pirang keabu-abuan. Laki-laki ini menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana jeans. Ia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding goa. Seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu mneyadari langkah kaki wanita itu. Matanya yang abu-abu menatap wanita itu dari bawah hingga atas.

Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyuman licik. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.  
"Sudah terkendali." Jawab wanita itu.  
Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada mahluk mortal yang tidak menginginkan kehidupan abadi." Gumamnya.  
Wanita itu berjalan melewati laki-laki jangkung tersebut. "Ya. Karna itulah mereka disebut manusia."  
Laki-laki itu mengikuti wanita tersebut. "Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan lagi?"  
"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi…"Jawab wanita itu. "Ya kan,wahai pelayanku."Lanjut wanita itu sambil tertawa.

* * *

Lucy menutup pintu kontrakannya dengan pelan. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Cahaya rembulan menyinari wajahnya.

Setelah merasa aman,ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah kerudung hitam. Dengan pelan,ia menyisipkan sebuah pisau di balik jubahnya.

Lucy berlari ditelan berlari keluar. Berlari hingga ditelan kegelapan malam.


	7. The Assault

I do not own Fairy Tail except this story

* * *

Bulan menyinari sendirian,tanpa ditemani satu bintang. Jalanan sangat sepi,saat itu tidak ada yang keluar. Tetapi anehnya Lucy keluar dari kontrakannya. Dengan terburu-buru Lucy berlari ke sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Fairy Tail'. Saat ia berada di depan pintu Guild...

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Lucy itu langsung membalikkan badannya,

"Ah Claus,kau membuatku kaget."Kata Lucy

" Sedang apa kau malam-malam kesini?"Tanya Claus dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku hanya mencari barangku yang ketinggalan, kok."Kata Lucy menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sambil tertawa garing

Claus terdiam sejenak. Membuat Lucy ketakutan

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kubantu mencari."Kata Claus mempercayai perkataan Lucy

"Ti-tidak,tidak usah. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mu"Kata Lucy

"Baiklah."Kata Claus lalu pergi

'Bagus kalau dia percaya. Tetapi anak itu harus kubunuh nanti… Sekarang gadis itu dahulu.'

Lucy segera masuk dan berjalan ke lantai 2.

"Di mana gadis itu?"Tanya Lucy pada diri sendirinya sambil mencari di segala tempat.

"Sial dia tidak ada di sini."Kata Lucy kesal

Lalu terpaksa ia keluar dari tempat itu tanpa membawa apa-apa

"Sudah ketemu?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Lucy terkejut

"Sepertinya tidak ada di sini."Jawab Lucy

"Bagus,aku ingin berbicara denganmu."Kata Claus

"Berbicara apa?"Tanya Lucy

"Ikuti aku."Kata Claus sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Lucy

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai di tengah hutan yang jauh dari kota.

"Kau mau bicara apa Claus?"Tanya Lucy

"Aneh sekali,bukankah kau sudah tahu,Lucy."Jawab Claus

Lalu dengan cepat Lucy mengeluarkan pisau nya yang sudah ia sembunyikan dari awal dan menyerang Claus. Pada saat pisau tersebut tinggal beberapa cm dari Claus,Claus menghilang dan muncul dari belakang dengan cepat ia mengunci pergerakan Lucy

"Ugh."Kata Lucy meronta-ronta

'Sudah kuduga…Gigitan vampire.'Batin Claus melihat sebuah gigitan pada leher Lucy

Tiba-tiba Lucy berhasil melepas dari Claus.

"I opening the gate of Leo."Kata Lucy lalu muncul seorang laki-laki yang dapat diketahui adalah Loki

"Loki,bunuh dia!"Perintah Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah Claus

"Baik."Jawab Loki lalu menyerang Claus

"Regulus Punch!"Teriak Loki sambil berlari kearah Claus

"Pago Aspida."Kata Claus lalu dari depan muncul es yang menyerupai perisai

Loki berhasil terpental akibat perisai Claus

"Dasar bodoh,orang itu bukan pemilikmu."Kata Claus

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Loki

"Orang yang kau anggap majikan itu sedang dikendalikan."Kata Claus

"Jangan percaya pada omongannya,bunuh dia."Perintah Lucy

"…..Aku tidak percaya padamu."Kata Loki lalu menyerang kearah Claus

"Dasar bodoh."Kata Claus menghindari

"Jangan kau kabur terus,dasar pecundang."Kata Loki

Tetapi Claus tidak menjawab

'Sial,kalau begini tidak aka ada habisnya.'Batin Lucy

"I opening gate of Scorpion."Kata Lucy lalu muncul Scorpio

"We are."Kata Scorpion

"Scorpio, bunuh dia!"

"Okay."Kata Scorpio lalu menyerang Claus membantu Loki

"Ah,ada ribut-ribut apa ini."

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara,terdapat seorang anak kecil seusia Claus berambut putih sedang duduk di atas pohon

"Yo Claus, lagi berantem ,Ya?"Kata anak itu sambil melambaikan tanganna

"Menurutmu?"Kata Claus

Lalu Scorpio dan Loki menyerang Claus di saat bersamaan,tetapi Claus menghindar lalu memukul Loki di bagian perutnya,membuat Loki terpental

Bukannya mebantu Claus, anak itu malah menertawakannya

"Jadi mereka sudah mulai menyerang."Kata anak itu sambil tertawa

"Hmmm….Kenapa Claus?Tidak seperti biasanya lo kagak membunuh mereka."Kata anak itu

"Berisik kau,Theo."Kata Claus kesal

"Jangan kau remehkan kemampuan kami."Kata Scorpion

"Pedio Pagou."Kata Claus lalu muncul kubang es

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Loki

"Baik,aku akan serius."Kata Claus

"Itu yang kami tunggu."Kata Scorpion

"Membosankan~"Kata anak itu sambil menguap

"Hmm…"Anak itu sepertinya menyadari akan sesuatu

Lalu anak itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Lucy

"Apa kau pemiliknya?"Tanya anak itu

Belum sempat Lucy menjawab pertanyaan itu,Theo sudah memukulnya hingga pingsan. Lalu anak itu mengambil kunci Lucy

"Kembalilah Leo, Scorpio."Kata anak itu

Anehnya, mereka berdua menghilang, kembali ke Spirit World

"Kenapa?Bukannya lo harusnya senang,aku tidak membunuh temanmu?"Kata anak itu menyadari kalua Claus sedari tadi menatapnya

"Mereka bukan temanku."Kata Claus sambil mendekati Lucy yang pingsan

Lalu ia mengiris tangannya hingga darah keluar dengan pisau yang dibawa Lucy,lalu memasukkan darahnya ke mulut Lucy

"Aku melakukan hal ini karena kau adalah teman Clarissa."Kata Claus

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan pada orang ini?"Tanya anak itu di samping Claus

Keesokan paginya,dirumah kontrakan Lucy

"Ugh.."

"Rasanya aku bermimpi hal yang aneh."Kata Lucy yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

Sementara itu di guild…

"Apa kalian tahu, mengapa aku memanggil kalian bertiga?"Tanya master Makarov melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya

"Paling hal yang tidak penting."Kata Natsu

"Hmm.,..Apa kita lakukan?"Tanya Gray

Sementara Claus menghela napas

"Dasar bocah-bocah tengik!"

"Kalian itu telah menghancurkan separuh Guild!Apa kalian tau betapa mahalnya bangunan ini!"Omel Master Makarov

"halah,bangunan murahan gitu."Kata Natsu

"Grrr…..Kalian bertiga harus membetulkan Guild ini sekarang!"Teriak Master Makarov

Lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga harus membetulkan Guild yang sudah separuh itu. Tetapi sebelumnya mereka harus membeli peralatannya dahulu

"Ini gara-gara kau, Claus!"Kata Natsu menyalahkan Claus

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kalian menyuruhku memakan coklat!"Balas Claus

"Lagian coklat saja,alergi."Sindir Gray

"Kalian tidak tau rasanya,sih !"Teriak Claus

Lalu ketiga orang itu bertengkar selama perjalanan

Sementara itu di Guild

"Lama sekali mereka~."Kata Clarissa bertopang dagu

"Hebat!Clarissa kau telah mengatakan hal itu 99 kau mengatakan lagi kau akan mendapatkan piring cantik!"Kata Happy

"Ya,nanti kubuat piring terbang buat kau!"Kesal Clarissa

"Sabarlah,Clarissa."Kata Lucy

"Bagaimana bisa sabar,hah!Dari tadi kita harus menahan malu dilihat orang banyak!"Teriak Clarissa menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang lewat melihat Guild mereka

"Ya,aku tahu perasaanmu…Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi."Kata Lucy mengangkat kedua pundaknya

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat!Belum pernah lihat guild separuh,ya!"Teriak Clarissa kepada orang yang melihat Guild mereka yang separuh. Orang-orang yang diteriakin Clarissa langsung kabur

"Lihat…Sampai kapan harus menahan malu!"Kata Clarissa

"Clarissa,sabarlah sebentar. Nanti setelah mereka balik,kau boleh lampiaskan kemarahanmu kepada mereka."Kata Erza

...Mari kita kembali ke tiga orang yang sedang membeli peralatan bangunan

"Ngomong-ngomong,ada yang bawa uang?"Tanya Gray

"….."

"Uangku habis buat beli makanan."Kata Natsu

"Uangku juga habis."Kata Gray

Lalu mereka berdua menatap Claus, berharap Claus ada uang.

"…..Baiklah,aku ada uang."Kata Claus dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan uangnya

Mereka bertiga berhasil membeli peralatan bangunan…Gray dan Natsu membawa peralatannya dengan riang,sementara Claus menatap miris dompetnya yang kosong

"Yo!Kami datang!"Teriak Natsu tanpa menggeprak pintunya karena pintunya sudah copot

"Sudah!Gak usah banyak ngomong!Kerja sana!"Teriak Clarissa yang sudah seperti Erza marah

"Aye…."Kata Natsu member hormat

"I-iya nona Clarissa…"Kata Gray

Lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga bekerja membetulkan Guild. Setelah beberapa jam,akhirnya mereka selesai

"Nah,akhirnya!"Kata Clarissa

"Aye!Kita tidak perlu menahan malu lagi!"Kata Happy

Sementara ketiga orang kelelahan

"Cape banget…"Kata Natsu sambil tiduran

"Sialan tuh Gajeel,pakai kabur segala."Kata Gray

"Ini,minuman untuk kalian bertiga."Kata Angela memberikan minuman pada mereka

"Makasih banget ,Angela!"Teriak Natsu sambil memegang kedua tangan Angela

SRING!

"Oho,berani sekali menyentuh tangan Angela."Kata Clarissa menyodorkan sebuah pedang di samping leher Natsu

Dengan segera Natsu segera melepas tangan Angela

"Angela,kau harus segera cuci tangan,nanti ada kuman!"Kata Clarissa

"Kau pikir aku ap-"

GEBRAK

"Apakah ada Natsu Dragneel di sini?!"Teriak seorang laki-laki berpakaian prajurit

'Brengsek!Tuh pintu baru saja dibenerin!'Batin Natsu,Gray dan Claus

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Erza

"Kami mencari Natsu Dragneel!"Kata prajurit tersebut

"Itu,disana."Kata seorang prajurit lagi sambil menunjuk Natsu

"Hei!Bisa kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!"Kata Lucy menghentikan para prajurit

"Kami diperintahkan dari Magic Council untuk menangkap Natsu Dragneel atas tindakannya menghancurkan desa!"Kata prajurit itu

"Apa maksudmu!Aku tidak pernah menghancurkan desa!"Teriak Natsu dengan siap mengahajar prajurit dari Magic Council,tetap ditahan Erza

"Ya!Natsu selalu bersama denganku!Tidak mungkin ia melakukannya!"Kata Happy

"Apa buktinya Natsu menghancurkan desa?"Tanya Erza

"Penyataan penduduk setempat,bahwa mereka diserang oleh Dragon Slayer."Kata Prajurit itu

"Walau begitu, apa kalian melihat wajah Dragon Slayer itu?"Tanya Clarissa

"Selama kejadian tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya,tetapi sudah dipastikan ia adalah Dragon Slayer yang mempunyai sihir api."

"Belum tentu orang itu adalah Natsu!Bisa saja itu orang lain!"Kata Lucy

"Kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel..Terus siapa?!"Kata prajurit tersebut

"Diam semuanya!"Teriak Master Makarov

"Master."Kata Erza

"Kalian prajurit dari Magic Council?"Tanya Master Makarov

"Ya."Jawab prajurit itu

"Kalau begitu,katakan pada dewan Magic Council,bahwa kami, Fairy Tail,akan menginvestigasi tentang desa itu. Beri kami waktu selama 2 minggu untuk mencari pelaku sebenarnya. Jika lewat kalian boleh membawa Natsu."Kata Makarov

"Ya,betul!...Apa?!"Kata Natsu

"Tidak bisa begitu!Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa Natsu sekarang!"

"Apa katamu?"Kata Master Makarov sambil menajamkan matanya

"Ba-baik!Kami akan melaporkan ke dewan Magic Council."

Lalu para prajurit itu pergi

"Natsu,Gray,Claus!"Panggil Master Makarov

'Gawat...'Batin mereka

"Kalian bertiga… sepertinya harus membetulkan kembali pintu ini."Kata Master Makarov sambil menunjuk pintu nya rusak dengan senyuman lebarnya

'Brengsek kau,Prajurit.'Batin mereka lagi

* * *

Makasih yang udah baca Chapter 7 : The Assault

Benar kan ada karakter baru,tetapi namanya masih belum jelas.

Kalau boleh jujur,sangat susah untuk membuat chapter ini,karena harus memikirkan matang-matang ceritanya.

Jadi agak sedikit lebih lama,

di chapter selanjutnya,

Natsu dkk akan pergi menginvestigasi desa yang dihancurkan oleh Dragon Slayer

di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Lamia Scale.

Apa yang akan terjadi?


	8. The Investigation

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Master Makarov pada chapter sebelumnya,Fairy Tail akan mencari pelaku sebenarnya yag telah menghancurkan desa.

"Ugh…Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"Tanya Natsu berusaha menahan

"Maaf, ada jalan lagi."Kata Erza

"Bertahanlah,sampai kita sampai."Kata Wendy menyemangati Natsu

"Te…tetapi… …Sudah tidak kuat….la-Uhk!"

"Natsu!"Teriak Happy

"Natsu!Jangan muntah di bajuku!"Teriak Gray

Anggota Fairy Tail ini,sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju desa yang dihancurkan oleh Dragon Slayer dengan menggunakan kereta api,yang membuat Natsu muntah.

"Ugh!"Seru semuanya melihat muntahan Natsu di baju Gray

"Woi,napa pada liat-liat?!Bantuin!"Omel Gray melihat teman-temannya menatap jijik ke Gray

"Sorry,liat aja gak kuat. Apalagi bantuin."Kata Clarissa

"Lagian…Kereta api saja mual."Kata Claus dengan senyum licik

'Masih dendam aja,nih anak.'Batin semuanya

"Bagaimana ini?"Panik Wendy

"Wendy,kan aku yang kena…Kok panikan kamu ,sih?"Tanya Gray

"Gray,ganti baju saja."Kata Lucy

"Tapi bajuku ada di bagasi."Kata Gray

"Ya sudah,tunggu apa lagi. Ambillah."Kata Clarissa

"Masa aku harus berjalan sampai sana dengan muntahan ini!"Teriak Gray menunjuk bajunya yang terkena muntahan Natsu

"Hehehe…"Kata Clarissa

"Kalau begitu,aku saja yang ambil."Kata Wendy mengajukan dirinya

"Aku ikut."Kata Carla

"Aku ikut,boleh tidak?"Tanya Angela

"Tentu saja."Jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya,Wendy,Carla dan Angela mengambil pakaian untuk Gray

"Ngomong-ngomong,kita kan tidak tahu baju Gray."Kata Wendy

"Yang penting baju,ambil aja asal."Kata Wendy

"Tapi kalau tidak muat."Kata Angela

"Sudah,tidak apa-apa,yang penting kita sudah ambilkan."Kata Wendy

Setelah beberapa menit…Akhirnya mereka sampai pada bagasi.

"Yang ini?"Tanya Angela mengambil salah satu baju

"Angela,itu baju perempuan."Kata Wendy

"Mungkin ini…"Kata Wendy sambil mengambil sebuah baju

"Ayo,kita kembali."Kata Carla

"Apa ini benar?"Tanya Wendy tidak yakin sambil berjalan kembali ke Natsu dkk

"Sudahlah,Wendy."Kata Clara disampingnya

"Angela!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Angela dari belakang,tentu saja Wendy dan Carla terkejut

SRING

"Entah mengapa,aku merasa ada yang sedang memeluk Angela."Kata Clarissa sambil menyiapkan pedangnya

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,Clarissa."Kata Lucy menenangkan Clarissa

"Feelingku tidak enak. Aku harus mengeceknya!"Kata Clarissa sambil bangkit berdiri lalu pergi

"Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Lucy takut

"Kenapa?"Tanya Erza

"Bagaimana kalau benar ada yang memeluk Angela,terus Clarissa mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan keretanya."Kata Lucy panik

"Hal itu tidak mungkin."Kata Gray

"Tapi bisa mungkin,setelah kau melihat Claus marah."Kata Lucy

…

"Clarissa!"Teriak semuanya sambil berlari menyusul Clarissa meninggalkan Natsu sendirian

"Yah…Aku ditinggal…Huk!"

"Clarissa!"Teriak semuanya panic

Semua berlari,hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan Clarissa. Seperti dugaan Lucy,Clarissa sedang menebas pedangnya ke seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih

"Kubunuh kau!Beraninya menyentuh Angela!"Teriak Clarissa sambil menebas pedangnya tetapi anak itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah

"Wah!Jangan marah-marah terus!Nanti cepat tua,lho."Kata anak itu sambil tertawa

"Tenang Clarissa!Tenang!"Kata Gray dan Erza sambil memegangi tangan Clarissa

"Tenang bagaimana!Orang itu harus dibunuh dulu, baru mengerti artinya dilarang!"Teriak Clarissa sambil meronta-ronta

"Masa menyentuh Angela saja dilarang."Kata anak itu

"Angela saja, gak ,kan?"Kata anak itu sambil memegang dagu Angela,membuat Clarissa makin marah

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Lucy!Bantuin!"Teriak Gray kelelahan memegang Clarissa

"Ba-baik!"Kata Lucy lalu segera memegang Clarissa

"Frozen."Kata Claus menyerang anak itu,tetapi ia berhasil menghindar

"Yo!Claus!"Panggil anak itu sambil melambaikan satu tangannya

"Theo!Sudah cukup!"Kata Claus

"Yah,padahal belom puas."Kata anak itu

Lalu Claus menajamkan matanya

"Baik,baik."Kata anak itu berhenti

"Clarissa juga berhenti."Kata Claus dengan deathglare nya

Lalu Clarissa menghilangkan pedangnya

"….Untung saja keretanya gak hancur."Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafas

"Gray,ini bajunya."Kata Wendy sambil menyerahkan bajunya

"Akhirnya."Kata Gray senang

"Hei,apa kalian anak kecil ber-"

"Leon!"Panggil semuanya

Setelah beberapa menit,mereka kembali duduk…

"Jadi,kau siapa?"Tanya Lucy ke anak berambut putih itu

"Nama gue adalah Theo Grimoire,gue adalah anggota dari guild Lamia Scale."Kata anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya

" kalian tolak saja dia!"Kata Clarissa sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Yah,kalau tau dia kayak begini,kami sih udah tolak."Kata Leon

"Woi Leon,kok lo malah ngebela mereka!"Kata Theo itu tidak terima

"Maaf,itu kenyataan."Kata Leon

"Ngomong-ngomong,Juvia mana?"Tanya Leon dengan mata berbinar

"Juvia tidak ikut."Kata Gray

"Yah,kacian. Kualat sih."Kata Theo sambil tertawa

"Ada urusan apa kalian di sini?"Tanya Erza

"Kami hanya mengivenstigasi desa yang katanya dihancurkan oleh Dragon Slayer."Kata Leon

"Jadi,tujuan kita sama."Kata Lucy

"Jadi kalian juga?"Tanya Leon

"Ya."Jawab Erza

"Lho,mana Theo?"Tanya Wendy

"Sial,harusnya tadi kuikat dia,biar tidak kabur."Kata Leon

"Clarissa juga tidak ada."Kata Gray

"Wah,apa mereka akan berantem lagi?"Tanya Wendy

Sementara itu mereka berdua

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Clarissa

"Hanya melakukan investigasi."Kata Theo

"Jangan kau pura-pura bodoh!"Teriak Clarissa

"Bukankah kau lebih bodoh,kau bahkan melibatkan seseorang yang mirip ibumu."Kata Theo sambil tersenyum licik lalu pergi meninggalkan Clarissa

"Sial!"Kata Clarissa memukul dinding kereta

Lalu tiba-tiba dinding kereta menjadi hancur

"Siapa nih yang menghancurkan dinding ini!"Teriak masinisnya

Clarissa lalu pergi seakan-akan tidak melakukan apapun

"Yo!Gue balik!"Kata Theo sambil melambaikan tangan

Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab

"Kenapa orang ini?"Tanya Theo sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu yang sedang muntah-muntah

"Dia mabuk kendaraan."Jawab Wendy

"Oh…Temen gue juga mabuk kendaraan terus gue nyanyiin lagu,dia langsung sehat."Kata Theo

"Coba,kau nyanyi."Kata Gray

"Satu-satu…aku benci mobil

Dua-dua…aku benci kereta

Tiga-tiga…aku benci kapal

Satu dua tiga…aku benci kendaraan….

Udah sehat kan?"

"Hoek!"

'itu sih bukan bikin sehat,bikin makin mau muntah.'Batin semuanya

Setelah beberapa jam,akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah desa yang sudah hancur.

"Jadi ini desanya."Kata Clarissa melihat betapa mengerikan desa itu

"Kejam sekali."Kata Lucy

"Ayo,kita harus cepat."Kata Erza

"Tunggu…"Kata Claus menghentikan langkah mereka

"Ada apa Claus?"Tanya Wendy

"Natsu,kau tidak boleh masuk ke desa itu."Kata Claus

"Apa?!"Teriak Natsu tidak terima

"Kalau Natsu ikut, kita tidak bisa melakukan investigasi."Kata Claus

"Oh,aku mengerti. Karena mereka menganggap bahwa Natsu adalah orang yang menghancurkan desa mereka,tentu mereka tidak akan menjawabnya."Kata Leon

"Tetapi,kalau Claus yang ngomong,kayaknya ada dendam tersendiri."Kata Gray

"Aku gak terima!Masa aku harus di sini sendirian!"Kata Natsu

"Aye,kita tidak ada pilihan lain."Kata Happy

"Kau lebih pilih di sini apa di penjara."Kata Clarissa

" Oke,aku disini."Kata Natsu pasrah

"Eh…Kalau kau disitu…"

"Kenapa,Theo?"Tanya Natsu

"Umm…Bagaimana,ya….mungkin bisa mati….."

"Ah,gue terlalu berlebihan."Kata Theo tersenyum sambil berjalan masuk ke desa

"Woi!Apa maksudmu?!"Teriak Natsu tetapi tidak dijawab oleh Theo

"Ayo,jalan."Kata Erza

Lalu semua pergi meninggalkan Natsu

"Eh?!Apa maksudmu aku bisa mati!Woi,kalian!"Teriak Natsu memanggil teman-temannya tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab

"..Ayo kita Tanya warga setempat."Usul Wendy

"Baik,siapa nih yag akan kita Tanya?"Tanya Clarissa

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu."Kata Angela sambil menunjuk ke laki-laki

Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke laki-laki tersebut

"Maaf,kami ingin Tanya sebentar."Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Apa mau kalian!Apa kalian tidak puas apa!Kami sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan!"Bentak laki-laki itu

"Apa perlu kuhajar orang ini!"Kata Gray kesal

"Jangan!Mungkin ia masih shock gara-gara kejadian yang menimpanya."Kata Wendy menghentikan Gray

"Dasa,gara-gara Dragon Slayer keparat itu,mukaku yang ganteng jadi hancur!"Kata laki-laki itu

"….."

"Lebih baik kita cari yang lain."Usul Clarissa sambil sweatdrop

"Ya,aku setuju."Kata semuanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang sedang meratapi wajahnya

"Siapa lagi ,nih. Sepertinya para warga sudah mengungsi ke tempat lain."Kata Lucy

"Ah,itu ada orang."Kata Theo sambil menunjuk seorang ibu tua

Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke ibu tua itu

"Permisi ibu,boleh Tanya sebentar?"Tanya Lucy ramah

"Boleh,mau Tanya apa?"Jawab ibu itu dengan ramah

'Akhirnya,dapat yang normal.'Batin semuanya

"Begini,saya dengar di sini diserang oleh Dragon Slayer. Apa ibu tau wajah Dragon Slayer itu?"Tanya Lucy

"Maaf,aku tidak melihat wajahnya."

Semua kecewa

"Umm…Apa ibu tau sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Draon Slayer?"Tanya Angela

"Kalau tidak salah,ia mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya….Ya,hanya mengeluarkan api."Kata ibu itu

"Baik,terima kasih."Kata Erza

Lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ibu tua itu, dan mencari warga yang masih ada di desa tersebut. Tetapi jawaban yang mereka terima selalu sama. Tidak ada yang melihat wajah Dragon Slayer saat menyerang

"Ini,tidak ada habisnya."Kata Gray kelelahan berjalan

"Jawaban para penduduk selalu sama."Kata Lucy kecewa

"Kalau begini,Natsu akan terus dianggap sebagai tersangka."Kata Wendy

"Hei kalian."

Lalu semua menoleh kearah anak kecil tetapi lebih kecil dari Wendy,Clarissa,Claus dan Theo

"Apa kalian mencari identitas Dragon Slayer."Kata anak itu

"Ya,apa kau tahu sesuatu?"Kata Erza

"Tentu saja,tetapi berjanjilah padaku,kau harus membunuh Dragon Slayer itu sebagai imbalan untukku."Kata anak itu

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Bisik Lucy ke yang lain

"Buat janji saja,yang penting kita ketemu pelakunya."Bisik Theo

"Tapi,apa kita harus membunuh Dragon Slayer?"Tanya Wendy

"Kalau masalah itu,nanti saja."Bisik Gray

"Tapi,kalau Natsu pelakunya,apa kita harus membunuhnya?"Tanya Claus dengan datar

…

"Baik,saya apa yang kau ketahui."Kata Erza

Semua langsung menatap Erza

"Dragon Slayer itu rambutnya spiky berwarna kuning."

'Wah,Natsu rambutnya pink.'

"Terus tingginya sekitar 180 an."

'Natsu pendek,gak mungkin'

"Itu saja yang kuketahui,sisanya kalian cari sendiri. Ingat,kalian harus membunuh Dragon Slayer itu."Kata anak itu lalu pergi

"Yah,setidaknya itu bukan Natsu."Kata Lucy lega

"Aye,akhirnya kita menemukan cirri-ciri pelakunya."

"Tetapi,kalau hanya ciri-ciri,itu tidak cukup untuk membuktika nbahwa Natsu tidak bersalah."Kata Claus

"Tetapi,ciri-ciri orang itu…Sepertinya aku kenal."Kata Clarissa

"Kau kenal dengan orang itu?"Tanya Era

"Aku tidak yakin,tetapi kalau memang orang itu,bisa gawat."Kata Clarissa

Sementara itu di Natsu

"Sial,membosankan sekali disini."Kata Natsu sambil tiduran di hutan

"Sialan tuh anak,awas aja gue kerjain pake coklat."

"Sialan tuh cewek,awas aja lo gue hajar."

"Hah?"

Tanpa disadari Natsu,ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sedang menggerutu di sampingnya dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak sadar akan kehadiran Natsu

"Siapa kau?!"Kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kau!Jangan ikuti omonganku!"Teriak Natsu

"Siapa yang mengikuti?!Yang ada kau yang mengikuti omonganku!"Teriak orang itu

"Grrr….Sialan,mimpi apa gue semalem."Kata orang itu

"Kenapa kau?"Tanya Natsu

"Gue lagi kesel sama orang,trus waktu ngeliat lo,kesel gue jadi bertambah."Kata orang itu sambil memegang kepalanya

"Kau kesel kenapa?"Tanya Natsu

"Begini,masa gue disuruh menghancurkan desa oleh vampire sialan itu!"Gerutu orang itu

"Kok di hancurkan?"Tanya Natsu

"Tau,katanya buat menuduh Dragon Slayer kaga jelas."Kata orang itu

"Kalo lo kenapa?"Tanya orang itu

"Kalau aku,disuruh nunggu di sini sampai semua selesai investigasi."Kata Natsu

"Investigasi apaan?"Tanya orang itu

"Tau,investigasi desa yang telah hancur. Tapi,desanya yang hancur kok aku yang dituduh sih?!"Gerutu Natsu

"Ternyata kita senasib,bro."Kata orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Natsu

"Oh ya,nama kau siapa?"Tanya Natsu

"Nama gue…."

Sementara di tempat Lucy dkk

"Apa kau tau siapa orang itu,Clarissa?"Tanya Lucy

"Ya,nama orang itu adalah..Dominic Cloister"

Sementara di tempat Natsu

"Nama gue Dominic Cloister,panggil aja Dominic."kata orang itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

* * *

Terima kasih yang udah baca Future Chapter 8 : "The Investigation."

Di chapter yang akan datang

Clarissa dkk bertemu dengan Natsu dengan Dominic

Apa yang terjadi?


	9. Misunderstand

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Except This Story

* * *

"Nama gue Dominic Cloister,panggil aja Dominic."Kata orang itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

"Kalau aku Natsu,Nat-."

SRING

Sebuah pedang melayang kearah Dominic mengenai jantungnya,Dominic langsug terpental sampai sebuah pohon.

"Gaah!Anjir sakit banget!"Teriak Dominic kesakitan

"Dominic!"Teriak Natsu berlari mendekati Dominic

"Natsu!Cepat menjauh dari situ!"Teriak Clarissa dari kejauhan

"Hah?"

Dominic segera mencabut pedang yang ada di jantungnya dan berlari. Tanpa diketahui semuanya,ia sudah berada belakang Gray

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"Teriak Dominic,menyerang Gray dari belakang. Sialnya,Gray tidak bisa menghindar,ia terkena api yang dikeluarkan Dominic.

"Gyaa!"Teriak Gray kesakitan

"Gray!"Teriak semuanya

Seluruh tubuh Gray terbakar,dan ia terlentang di atas tanah. Setelah membakar seluruh tubuh Gray,Dominic mengambil jarak aman.

"Apa ini?Serangan mendadak, ya?"Kata Dominic sambil tersenyum licik

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Natsu masih belum mengerti situasi nya

"Lo bego banget sih!Itu orang yang kita cari-cari!."Kata Theo sambil menunjuk kearah Dominic

"Apa?!"Teriak Natsu

"Jadi dia Dragon Slayer?"Tanya Dominic dengan polosnya

….

"Jadi lo gak nyadar dari tadi?!"Tanya Clarissa

"Kagak."Jawab Dominic polos

"Tapi,karena kalian menyerang duluan…."

Tiba-tiba Dominic menghilang

"Kemana dia!"Teriak Clarissa menoleh ke kiri kanan

Semua juga menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan

Tanpa disadari semuanya Dominic muncul di belakang Clarissa,

"Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Glacies Clipeus."

Sebuah perisai muncul di belakang Clarissa,Dominic terpental terkena perisai es Claus dan mengenai pohon lagi.. Dominic hanya bisa berdecih.

"Aku tak mengerti,mengapa kalian membakar desa!"Teriak Wendy

"Mengapa?Mengapa kami membakar desa?Ahahahahaha!"

"Hei,itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"Teriak Natsu

"Bagaimana kalo kalian Tanya saja pada gadis berambut merah itu?"Kata Dominic menunjuk Clarissa

Semua segera menoleh ke Clarissa,sementara Clarissa hanya menundukkan wajahnya

"Apa maksudnya ini,Clarissa?"Tanya Lucy

"Clarissa?"Tanya Happy

"Jadi kalian belom tahu,ya?"

"Tahu apa?"Tanya Erza

"Bahwa kalian telah dimanfaatkan oleh mereka."Kata Dominic sambil tersenyum

!

"Tidak!Kami tidak memanfaatkan mereka!"Teriak Clarissa

"Apa itu benar,Clarissa?"Tanya Carla dengan mata tidak percaya

"Kalian harus percaya padaku!Aku tidak memanfaatkan kalian!"Teriak Clarissa

"Suasananya makin gak enak,gw pergi dulu aja,dah."Kata Dominic lalu langsung menghilang

"Sial,dia berhasil kabur!"Kata Natsu dengan kesal

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"Tanya Lucy

"Clarissa…Kumohon jawablah dengan jujur."Kata Erza

"Apa maksud memanfaatkan kami?"Tanya Happy

"Angela…."Panggil Wendy dengan wajah akan menangis

"Theo,apa yang kau sembunyikan?"Tanya Leon

Semua memandang Clarissa,Claus,Theo dan Angela dengan mata yang tidak percaya,mereka berempat dihujan banyak pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Mereka mengerti,pasti banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka. Tetapi,yang membuat mereka tidak dapat berbicara adalah….  
Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Hentikan!"Teriak Claus

Semua segera terdiam mendengar teriakan Claus

"Lebih baik kita berbicara hal itu nanti saja. Pertama-tama kita harus selamatkan Gray!"Kata Claus

Mungkin karena mereka dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan,sehingga mereka lupa ada satu teman yang sedang sekarat. Wendy segera berlari mendekati Gray dan menggunakan sihirnya

"Gawat!Sudah terlambat!"Teriak Wendy

!

Semuanya berlari ke tempat Gray meninggalkan mereka berempat, terdiam.

"Apa yang terlambat?!"Tanya Lucy panic

"Gr…Gray…"Kata Wendy mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tidak..Mungkin."Kata Erza tidak mempercayai

"Gray!Bangun,Gray!"Teriak Natsu menggoyangkan tubuh Gray ,berusaha membangunkan Gray. Tetapi,tidak ada jawaban ataupun pergerakan sedikit saja dari Gray

Carla menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil berbisik sesuatu

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Happy sambil menangis

Lalu Angela berjalan mendekati mereka

"Angela,kau tidak mungkin,kan!"Kata Clarissa meegang tangan Angela

"Orang itu meninggal karena kesalah kita,aku akan menebusnya."Kata Angela melepas tangan Clarissa dan mendekati Gray

Semua memberi jalan untuk Angela

Setelah Angela duduk di samping Gray,Angela menaruh tangannya di kepala Gray. Ajaibnya, bagian kepala yang ditaruh oleh Angela sembuh kembali normal. Angela terus menggerakan tangannya ke seluruh tubunya sampai kakinya. Segala luka mengilang bahkan hampir tidak menghilangkan bekas apapun. Semua menatap tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba,Angela berhenti,lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Ugh.."

"Gray!"Teriak semuanya mendekati Gray

"Ada apa ini?Tanya Gray tidak mengerti sikap teman-temannya

'Sihir apa itu?Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?'Batin Wendy

"Angela…"Kata Clarissa

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?"Tanya seorang laki-laki

Semua segera menoleh kearah suara yang begitu familiar

"Laxus!"Panggil semuanya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"Tanya Erza

"Kami mendapat perintah dari master Makarov,untuk mengikuti kalian."Kata Freed

"Jadi begitu,semua nya sudah mulai mencurigai kami."Kata Theo sambil tersenyum misterius

"Baik,kami akan memberi tahu kalian. Tetapi, kita berbicara di dalam guild."Kata Clarissa

Setelah perjalanan kembali ke guild,mereka sampai di Guild. Di dalam guild,seluruh anggota guild disuruh untuk berkumpul,karena masalah ini sangat penting.

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Master Macao kepada Clarissa

"Baik,pertama-tama…Kami adalah Guardian"

"Guardian?"Tanya satu Guild

"Guardian adalah mahluk yang diciptakan oleh Sang Pencipta di masa depan. Mereka diciptakan untuk menjaga kesimbangan dunia."

"Apa itu keseimbangan dunia?"Tanya Levy

"Dunia ini seperti yin dan yang. Terdapat dua dunia,yang harus seimbang. Yaitu dunia manusia,yang kalian tinggali dan dunia Crepscule,itu adalah dunia yang ditinggali oleh mahluk seperti Vampire,Werewolf ,dll."

"Bagaimana jika salah satu energy itu tidak seimbang?"Tanya Lucy

"Aku masih belum tahu,tetapi dikatakan jika salah satu energy tidak seimbang,maka terjadi peperangan terhadap kedua dunia."

Semua terperangan mendengar penjelasan Clarissa

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Dominic?"Tanya Natsu

"Dominic merupakan salah satu dari Guardian,tetapi ia juga salah satu orang yang berkhianat. Dominic tidak mementingkan tentang kedua dunia itu,ia ingin untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia. Karena itu kami di sini untuk menghentikan mereka."

!

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?"Tanya Clarissa

"Ada,katamu,Guardian diciptakan di masa depan. Kalau begitu kalian datang dari tahun apa?"Tanya Levy

"Dari tahun X2013."Jawab Claus singkat

"Apa?!"Teriak satu Guild

"Sudah!Aku sudah lelah. AKu ingin tidur."Kata Clarissa lalu pergi

Semua segala kesalahpaham telah berakhir. Hari pun sudah malam,mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Di kamar Erza dan Clarissa…

"Clarissa."Panggil Erza

"Ya?"Jawab Clarissa

"Maafkan aku,aku tidak mempercayai mu."

"Ya,aku mengerti. Tentu saja kau tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru kau kenal."Kata Clarissa

"Tetapi Clarissa,apa tugas itu tidak terlalu berat untukmu?"Tanya Erza

"Jika kau bilang berat. Ya, memang sangat berat. Tetapi,itulah tujuan kami diciptakan."Kata Clarissa

"Kau anak yang kuat."Kata Erza sambil mengelus kepala Clarissa

"Aku tidur dulu,ya."Kata Clarissa lalu segera tidur di ranjangnya di samping Erza

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Jadi kau tidak berhasil bertemu mereka ?!"Teriak seorang gadis

"Yah elah,gw aja kaga tau mukanya,suruh nyari mereka. Gimana caranya?"Tanya Dominic

"Sudahlah,lagipula kau tidak memberi tahu ciri-cirinya."Kata wanita yang baru datang

"Oh,kau sudah datang, Rosemary."Kata gadis itu

"Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Dominic

"Seperti dugaan,'The Blessed One' ada di dalam guild itu."Jawab Rosemary

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"Tanya Dominic

"Aku belom selesai bicara. Kau harus menghargai wanita,Dominic."Kata Rosemary

"Aku juga menemukan hal yang lebih menarik…Keluarga Grimoire sepertinya berada di pihak sana."Kata Rosemary

!

"Mengapa begitu kaget?Lawan kita adalah Theo,ia sangat lemah"Kata gadis itu meremehkan

"Kau belum tahu wajah asli Theo."Kata Dominic

"Ia seperti angin,tidak ada yang tahu pikirannya,tanpa kalian ketahui, ia ada di belakang."Kata Dominic

"Tetapi,bukankah kekuatannya belum sempurna. Kita harus membunuh dia,sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya."Kata Gadis itu

"Oleh karena itu,kita harus bergerak cepat."Kata Rosemary

* * *

Terima kasih udah baca Future Chapter 9 : "Misunderstand"

Kalau boleh jujur,entah mengapa gw merasa gak ingin melanjutkan lagi.

Tapi gw belom tau nanti yang kedepannya.


	10. Clarissa is Sick!

I'm not own Fairy Tail except This Story

* * *

"_Di…mana i…ni?"Tanya Clarissa sambil berjalan di sebuah padang bunga disertai warna-warna bunga yang cantik._

_Setiap langkahnya,angin bertiup lembut. Membawa kelopak bunga terbawa pergi mengikuti arah angin,tanpa seorang pun tahu dimana kelopak bunga itu akan berhenti._

_Clarissa terus berjalan dan berjalan di tengah padang bunga itu. Saat itu,ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan,tetapi kakinya terus membawa tubuhnya berjalan seaakan-akan membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang harus ia datangi._

_Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti. Mata Clarissa tertuju pada bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon yang besar di tengahnya. Bukan pohonnya yang membuat ia terdiam,tetapi dua orang yang berada di bawah pohon tersebut._

"_Ayah….Ibu….?"Bisik Clarissa tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Ia ingat sekali wajah ayah dan ibunya,tetapi yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah 'mengapa mereka bisa disini?'._

"_Dasar lambat!Clarissa lambat!"Ejek seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sambil tertawa, berlari di melewati Clarissa tanpa menyadari keberadaannya ._

"_Claus.."Bisik Clarissa memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu. Ia ingat betapa riangnya Claus waktu ia masih kecil,tetapi sekarang…  
Jangankan untuk tertawa,tersenyum saja ia sudah tidak dapat lagi. _

"_Siapa yang kau bilang lambat?!"Teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut merah panjang, berlari mengikuti arah lari anak laki-laki yang sudah mendahuluinya dengan kesal. Anak perempuan itu juga melewati Clarissa tanpa menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Aku Ingat..Ini Adalah kenanganku…"Kata Clarissa sambil menutup matanya._

_Lalu Clarissa menatap punggung anak perempuan itu. Sebetulnya,ia iri dengan anak itu,karena dapat berlari dengan riangnya. Betapa menyenangkan sekali dirinya saat itu. Tetapi waktu itu sangat kejam,ia bisa menghancurkan kenangan ini dengan sekali tebasan._

"_Yes!Aku menang!"Kata Claus kecil penuh kemenangan sambil menyentuh batang pohon yang berada di tengah bukit kecil tersebut._

"_Ah,itu paling Cuma keberuntungan saja!"Ejek Clarissa kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya._

"_Walau keberuntungan saja,tetapi aku dapat memakan seluruh kuemu!"Balas Claus kecil dengan sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya._

"_Grr…Kita adakan pertandingan ulang!Ulang!"Teriak Clarissa kecil tidak terima kuenya harus lenyap hanya karena ia kalah dengan Claus kecil._

"_Tidak!"Kata Claus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mata tertutup dengan tangan masih terlipat._

"_Sudah kalian."Kata seorang pria berambut hitam melerai pertengkaran anak-anaknya._

"_Tidak bisa begitu!Masa aku gak ada kue!"Kata Clarissa membela dirinya._

"_Diam kalian!Biarkan ibu menikmati kue ini!"Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kesal karena acara makannya terganggu oleh anak-anaknya._

_Clarissa kecil langsung terdiam,ia tidak berdaya menghadapi ibunya yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan jika marah._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau makan kue ayah saja. Ayah juga tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."Kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum._

"_Hore!"Kata Clarissa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas._

_Clarissa tertawa kecil melihat kenangan itu. Ia ingat,ini adalah kenangan terakhir mereka bisa piknik bersama. Setelah itu ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. _

'_Kenangan ini begitu hangat juga begitu __**Menyakitkan'**_

_Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang,membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebangan kearah wajah Clarissa. Terpaksa Clarissa harus menutup matanya. Setelah angin berhenti,Clarissa membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sebelumnya,menghilang seiiring dengan terbangnya kelopak-kelopak bunga itu,menyisakan kegelapan yang kelam._

"_Tolong!Clarissa!"_

"_Claus!"Teriak Clarissa mendengar teriakan Claus kecil. Clarissa segera mencari sumber suara tersebut,tetapi yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan_

"_Claus!Kau ada di mana?!"Teriak Clarissa sambil berlari._

_Akhirnya,Clarissa melihat Claus kecil. Tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Dengan cepat,Clarissa berlari kearah Claus dan mengulurkan tangannya. Beruntung,Claus kecil dapat meraih tangan Clarissa. Tetapi kegelapan terus menarik Claus kecil. Tiba-tiba tangan Clarissa terlepas dari tangan mungil Claus kecil. Lalu dengan cepat,kegelapan menarik tubuh Claus kecil sehingga ia tenggelam di dalam kegelapan._

"_Claus!"Panggil Clarissa,tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Claus. _

_KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Terdengar jeritan seorang wanita yang begitu familiar di telinga Clarissa._

"_Ibu!"Panggil Clarissa. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari. Anehnya,setiap langkahnya Clarissa ambil, kegelapan mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemandangan yang menyedihkan,di mana setiap langkah Clarissa,terdapat teriakan orang-orang dan api yang melahap seluruh tempat itu._

_Clarissa tidak memperdulikan soal itu,yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ibunya . Tiba-tiba kaki Clarissa terhenti pada suatu bangunan yang sudah terbakar habis oleh api. Mata Clarissa melebar,melihat kejadiaan di depannya. _

_Dari kejauhan,ia samar-samar melihat seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata satu ditutup sedang tertawa sambil menginjak seorang wanita berambut merah bersimbah darah dengan pedang yang menancap di jantungnya berteriak kesakitan. _

_KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Ingin sekali Clarissa menolong ibunya,tetapi kakinya terlalu kejam tidak membiarkan ia menyelamatkan ibunya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan,air matanya perlahan-lahan keluar dari matanya._

_Ia ingat kenangan ini,kenangan yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan, bahkan mati sekalipun. Kenangan di mana ibunya meninggal di tangan __**mahluk hina itu**__._

"_Clarissa!"Teriak ibunya memanggil namanya. Walau begitu,apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Kakinya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Ia hanya bisa menutup telinga mendengar teriakan ibunya._

"_Clarissa!"_

"Clarissa!Kau kenapa?!"Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Clarissa.

Clarissa membuka matanya sedikit,ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang tersenyum. Langsung saja Clarissa memeluk wanita itu.

!

"Clarissa,ada ap-"

"Ibu!Ibu!"Teriak Clarissa memanggil Erza dengan sebutan 'ibu' sambil memeluknya dengan erat,seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Erza masih tidak mengerti,ia tidak mengerti mengapa Clarissa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Tetapi,melihat Clarissa menangis seperti itu,tidak akan membuat hati Erza senang, jika ia melepas pelukannya.

"Tenanglah,ibu ada disini. Jangan menangis."Kata Erza lembut sambil mengusap kepala dan punggung Clarissa dengan lembut layak seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya dari mimpi buruk.

"Ibu…"Kata Clarissa pelan,lalu ia menutup matanya.

Erza melepas pelukannya,ia melihat Clarissa tertidur pulas. Lalu Erza menyentuh dahi Clarissa.

'Panas sekali.'Batin Erza.

Lalu Erza membaringkan Clarissa ke tempat tidurnya,serta menyelimutinya. Dengan pelan,Erza keluar. Setelah ia berada di luar kamarnya dan Clarissa. Entah mengapa,hatinya tidak bisa tenang,mengingat kejadian barusan. Ini pertama kalinya,Clarissa menangis seperti itu.

'Apa..Ia selalu…Menyembunyikan perasaannya..?'Batin Erza sambil menatap langit-langit.

Siang hari di Guild Fairy Tail. Suasana entah mengapa begitu tegang. Sehari setelah Clarissa akhirnya mau memberi penjelasan tentang siapa mereka. Mungkin hal itu membuat anggota Fairy Tail ini kebingungan. Tetapi,bukan hal itu yang membuat tegang,tetapi hal lain.

"Ada di mana Clarissa?"Tanya Claus kepada Erza dengan tatapan yang tajam,tetapi Erza tidak menjawabnya. Entah mengapa,bibirnya kaku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi,Di mana Clarissa?!"Kata Claus menaikkan suaranya.

"Claus!Tenanglah!"Kata Lucy berusaha menenangkan Claus.

"…..Clarissa sakit."Kata Erza singkat. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia membiarkan bibirnya berbicara tanpa mengetahui perasaan Claus.

"Sakit…?"Kata Claus tidak mempercayai perkataan Erza.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Erza,Claus terdiam. Membuat yang lain bingung dengan sikapnya kecuali Erza. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Claus.

"Bawa aku ke tempat Clarissa."Kata Claus dingin. Walau perkataannya dingin tetapi bisa dirasakan perasaan marah,bingung dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu kalimat.

Tanpa banyak bicara,Erza membawa Claus ke kamar Clarissa dan Erza disertai anggota-anggota Fairy Tail yang lain yang ingin melihat keadaan Clarissa. Saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar tersebut,terdapat hawa panas keluar dari pintu kamar Clarissa dan Erza. Khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Clarissa,para laki-laki langsung membuka pintu kamar Clarissa dan Erza dengan kasar. Beruntungnya,pintunya tidak hancur.

Setelah mereka memasuki kamar tersebut,mereka melihat hawa panas tersebut berasal dari tubuh Clarissa.

"Semuanya!Buka jendelanya!"Perintah Lucy. Semua langsung melaksanakan perintah,mereka membuka seluruh jendela di kamar Clarissa dan Erza.

"Clarissa!"Panggil Erza sambil akan berlari menuju ke ranjang Clarissa.

"Hentikan!Jika kau mendekatinya,kau akan meleleh!"Kata Mirajane langsung memegang tangan Erza yang akan berlari menuju Clarissa.

"Kyaaaaa!"Jerit Clarissa dari ranjangnya. Membuat yang lain terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Jika mereka mendekati Clarissa,mereka bisa mati dengan sekejap, tetapi Clarissa membutuhkan mereka.

"Wendy!Kau panggil Grandeeney!"Perintah Lucy. Dengan cepat,Wendy dan Carla memanggil Grandeeney untuk meminta pertolongan

"Untuk sementara semuanya keluar!Dan jangan ada yang berani mendekati Clarissa sebelum Grandeeney datang!"Perintah Macao.

Semuanya menuruti perintah Macao,mereka keluar. Anggota-anggota FairyTail khawatir dengan keadaan Clarissa,tetapi mereka tidak dapat mendekatinya. Hawa panas yang dikeluarkan oleh Clarissa sangat panas,bahkan rasanya hampir sama ketika kita berada 10 M dari matahari.

Di antara mereka,ada yang lebih khawatir,yaitu Claus. Ia sangat frustasi. Tentu saja,di usia yang muda seperti itu , Ia harus menghadapi orang-orang yang akan menghancurkan manusia dan itu juga harus ditambah dengan keaadaan Clarissa yang masih belum jelas.

Setelah beberapa menit,akhirnya Grandeeney datang bersama Carla dan Wendy. Kedatangannya tidak membuat anggota Fairy Tail ini tenang,tetapi menambah rasa khawatir mereka.

Ketika Grandeeney masuk,ia juga terkejut dengan hawa panas di kamar tersebut. Berkat jendela yang terbuka,hawa panas tersebut tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Grandeeney segera mendekati Clarissa. Ia memeriksa Clarissa dengan teliti.

Setelah beberapa menit,Grandeeney keluar. Semua langsung menanyakan keadaan Clarissa,berharap ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi tidak sesuai harapan,bahkan Grandeeney hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kondisi seperti itu seumur hidupku."Kata Grandeeney sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Clarissa?"Tanya Lucy penuh gelisah

"Kekuatannya tidak stabil. Jika kita tidak cepat menstabilkan kekuatannya,itu akan merusak sel-sel tubuh."Kata Grandeeney prihatin

"Bagaimana caranya menstabilkan kekuatan itu?"Tanya Gray

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"Jawab Grandeeney. Hanya empat huruf saja,itu membuat para anggota Fairy Tail kehilangan harapan mereka.

"...Aku akan kembali dan mencari cara menyembuhkannya."Kata Grandeeney sambil berjalan pergi. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

Tiba-tiba Claus menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding,lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Mengapa ini dapat terjadi…?"Tanya Claus pada dirinya sendiri.

Walau semuanya tidak bisa melihat wajah Claus sekarang,tetapi mereka tahu Claus sedang menangis.

"Claus…Kami turut berduka atas yang menimpa pada Clarissa…"Kata Macao sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kata-kata saja tidak dapat membawa Clarissa kembali sehat…Andai saja kalian tidak memojokkan kami saat itu…"Kata Claus sambil menurunkan tangannya. Anehnya,tidak setitik air mata keluar dari situ. Tetapi,wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Apa Claus berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar?

"Andai itu semua tidak terjadi!Clarissa tidak perlu mengalami hal ini!"Kata Claus menyalahkan Fairy Tail dengan tangan terkepal keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!Tentu saja kami semua menjadi curiga!Andai saja kalau kau berkata dari awal siapa kalian!"Jawab Natsu kesal. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dialami Claus,tetapi ia tidak terima kalau Claus menyalahkan Fairy Tail atas kejadian ini.

"Itu karena Cl-"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Claus terputus. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Clarissa yang melarangnya memberi tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Ia memang kesal,tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Apa ia harus dengan berani melawan Fairy Tail seorang diri untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya?Tidak. Tujuan mereka bukan itu.

Tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan,ia bertekuk lutut .

"Apa salahku?Apa?"Tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Semua terdiam. Lalu maju satu orang. Orang itu dengan berani berjalan di depan Claus yang terpuruk.

"Ini bukan salahmu…"

Claus terkejut mendengar suaranya,lalu ia menaikkan wajahnya. Terlihat Master Makarov berkata tepat di depannya dengan tangan di belakang.

"Kau telah berjuang keras,menghadapi orang-orang itu. Tetapi,biarkanlah kami membantumu membalas mereka."Kata Master Makarov dengan bijaksana.

"Ya,kami akan membantumu!"Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo,kita hajar orang-orang yang pernah menyakiti Claus dan Clarissa!"Kata Happy sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal disertai teriakan setuju anggota Fairy Tail yang lain.

"Laki-laki itu tidak pantang menyerah!"Kata Elfman.

"Lain kali jika ada masalah,bergantunglah pada kami. Jangan kau bebankan pada dirimu sendiri."Kata Gray sambil maju ke depan lalu menggulurkan tangannya.

'Gray-sama keren sekali!'Batin Juvia dari kejauhan.

"Mengapa…Kalian rela melakukan ini?"Tanya Claus dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja…Karena kalian adalah anggota kami yang berharga!"Kata Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya

Claus terdiam sebentar,lalu ia menerima tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Lalu Gray membantunya berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tidak tahu,kalian dapat bertahan sampai mana…"Kata Claus dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu meremehkan kami…Karena kami adalah…"

"Fairy Tail!"Seru semuanya sambil menunjukkan lambang Fairy Tail di tubuh mereka.

"Dasar,kumpulan orang bodoh…"Kata Claus sambil tersenyum sedikit dengan mata tertutup.

Di luar asrama perempuan,terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut putih sedang memperhatikan keadaan di dalam sana.

"Hebat sekali,dengan sikap seperti itu. Kalian bisa mendapatkan pion yag kuat."Kata Theo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dengan begini,aku bisa tenang."Kata Theo lalu menghilang seperti angin.


	11. The Attack!

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Except This Story

* * *

Pada malam hari di sebuah desa, terdengar suara lolongan serigala di seluruh wilayah Magnolia. Tidak hanya serigala, seluruh hewan pun ikut. Mereka seakan-akan mengadakan sebuah ritual. Bulan purnama yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih,tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah.

Di sebuah tempat di desa tersebut. Seorang pria berusia sekitar separuh baya sedang berjalan sempoyongan. "Heee~ Kepalaku sakit. Hahahaha. Apakah aku sudah mabuk sekali,ya~."Kata pria mabuk tersebut sambil terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba pria mabuk tersebut menabrak seorang berjubah hitam. "Hei!Hati-hati kalau jalan!Punya mata, gak?!"Bentak pria mabuk tersebut,memarahi orang berjubah hitam tersebut. Lalu tanpa sengaja,laki-laki tersebut melihat wajah orang itu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam. "Wah~Kau cantik juga~. Mau menemaniku,manis~?" Kata pria tersebut dengan senyum mesumnya.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum dingin. "Baiklah,tapi sebelumnya…Aku lapar."Kata wanita tersebut masih dengan senyumnya. "Kaau lapar?. Bilang saja padaku apa yang kau mau nanti kuberikan!" Kata pria mabuk tersebut sambil merangkul gadis tersebut.

Wanita tersebut melepas rangkulan tersebut. "Terima kasih…Kalau begitu…" Tiba-tiba wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat pria tersebut kebingungan. Lalu wanita tersebut mengangkat kepalanya lagi,matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. " **Aku Ingin Darahmu.**" Wanita itu langsung mengigit leher pria tersebut.

"Ah~ Jahat sekali,membunuh pria yang menyukaimu." Kata seorang laki-laki dari atas atap. Rambutnya berwarna kuning. Gadis yang sudah mengisi perutnya dengan darah, menatap laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum dingin. "Bukankah laki-laki ini bilang kalau ia memberikan apa saja padaku. Lagipula aku tidak membunuhnya." Balas gadis tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut tertawa. "Lo memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda,Rosemary."Kata laki-laki sambil melompat dari atap yang tingginya sekitar 5 meter. Dengan gampang,laki-laki ini mendarat dengan mulus. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang,jangan pakai bahasa itu ketika berbicara denganku." Kata wanita yang diketahui bernama Rosemary. "Cih,menyusahkan saja."Keluh laki-laki tersebut .

"Ayo kita mulai."Kata Rosemary. Sementara laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum licik.

Sementara itu di Magnolia,seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari menyusuri jalanan yang gelap tersebut. Dari belakang gadis tersebut,seorang prajurit mengejarnya. "Sial,mereka gak pernah jera."Kata gadis itu sambil terus berlari. Lalu ia melihat sebuah jendela terbuka di lantai 2 sebuah rumah. Melihat ada kesempatan tersebut,gadis itu langsung melompat ke atap sebuah rumah lalu berlari menuju jendela tersebut. Dengan kecepatan angin,ia berhasil masuk ke tempat tersebut.

Awalnya ,ia mengira kalau ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja membiarkan jendela itu terbuka,tetapi ia salah. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah pasti diketahui sebagai pemilik kamar tersebut dan sudah diketahui bernama Lucy sedang menatap kearah gadis tersebut. "Kau siapa?"Tanya Lucy. Gadis itu melihat ruangan tersebut,ia melihat beberapa kertas berserakan di atas sebuah meja. 'Apakah ia seorang penulis?' Pikir gadis tersebut.

"Hei!Aku Tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau?"Tanya Lucy dengan kesal. 'Sebelumnya,aku ha- Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Lucy lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu tersebut,meninggalkan gadis kecil.

Lucy membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang prajurit dari Council berada di depan pintunya. Lucy langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan prajurit tersebut. 'Gawat,apa mereka akan menangkapku?' Batin Lucy. Tetapi untungnya prajurit tersebut tidak menangkap Lucy,melainkan ia menanyakan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih. Lucy langsung teringat dengan gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Y- Tiba-tiba mata Lucy berubah menjadi hijau. "Maaf,aku tidak melihat nya." Jawab Lucy tersebut. Setelah prajurit tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih,Lucy langsung menutu pintunya. Setelah menutup pintu,ia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia mulai curiga dan kembali ke kamarnya. Terlihat gadis kecil tersebut sedang membaca-baca sebuah tulisan di kertasnya. Menyadari kalau sang pemilik sudah datang,gadis itu langsung menaruh kembali kertas tersebut. "Sebenarnya,siapa kau?"Tanya Lucy lagi. Sudah tiga kali,Lucy bertanya. "Hari sudah malam,sebaiknya kau harus tidur."Kata gadis tersebut. Lalu gadis tersebut langsung mengucapkan beberapa kata. Lalu Lucy tertidur dalam hitungan detik. "tto mannayo" Kata gadis tersebut lalu pergi lewat jendela lagi.

Pada pagi harinya,di guild Fairy Tail. Semua anggota Fairy Tail dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah berita dimana sebuah desa hancur karena dragon slayer. Natsu yang juga melihat berita ini kesal. Ia ingin sekali memukul siapa saja yang membuat namanya hancur. Happy berusaha menenangkan Natsu. Claus hanya terdiam menyaksikan kegaduhan tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba Lucy muncul. "Teman-teman!Aku tahu cara menangkap Dominic!"Teriak Lucy dengan senyum lebar. Lalu seluruh anggota Fairy Tail mendekati Lucy untuk mendengar cara untuk menangkap Dominic. "Jadi, bagaimana menangkapnya?"Tanya Erza. "Pertama,kita harus menunggu Dominic di desa berikutnya- "Desa berikutnya?Kita saja tidak tahu dimana tempat selanjutnya."Kata Natsu menyela perkataan Lucy. "Maka itu dengarkan dulu!"Bentak Lucy.

Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kosong. "Buat apa kertas ini?"Tanya Gray. "Sebentar…Natsu, kau coba bakar kertas ini."Perintah Lucy. "Untuk apa?"Tanya Natsu. "Sudah lakukan!"Bentak Lucy. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah,Natsu mengikuti perkataan Lucy.

Saat kertas itu terbakar,muncul sebuah kalimat melayang di udara. Semua terperangah melihatnya. Kalimat tersebut menunjukkan nama desa selanjutnya. "Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"Tanya Levy. "Aku tak tahu,saat aku bangun. Terdapat kalimat sihir ini di salah satu kertas tempat kerjaku."Jawab Lucy. "Tapi,apa ini bisa dipercaya?"Tanya Claus. "Aku tak tahu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba,bukan?"Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah,kita harus bergerak cepat."Kata Erza.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pergi menuju desa yang dimaksud. Sebelum berangkat,mereka menentukan siapa saja yang ikut. Yang ikut adalah Natsu,Gray,Erza,Lucy,Claus,Wendy,Carla,Happy,Warre n,Juvia,Angela,Tiger Lily dan Gajeel. Sebelumnya,Claus sempat khawatir dengan mengajak Angela tetapi Lucy bilang kalau Angela bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka dan lagi Angela setuju untuk ikut. Akhirnya,Claus setuju untuk mengajak Angela.

Desa tersebut sangat jauh dari desa yang sebelumnya. Dalam perjalanan,semua pada mempertanyakan kebenarannya. Tetapi kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Mereka hanya percaya pada kata-kata Lucy saja.

Setelah mereka sampai di desa yang dimaksud. Sebelumnya,para warga resah melihat Natsu,tetapi mereka berhasil diyakinkan oleh Erza. Setelah mendapat persetujuan,mereka segera memulai strategi mereka. Claus dan Erza memberi petunjuk kepada semuanya, letak-letak mereka.

Pada sore hari,semuanya segera bergerak ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kyaaa!Juvia bersama dengan Gray-sama!Tenang saja Gray-sama,Juvia akan melindungi Gray-sama dari dragon slayer itu!"Kata Juvia kepada Gray. "Ba-baiklah…"Jawab Gray sambil sweatdrop. Sepertinya yang terlihat,Juvia ditempatkan di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Gray. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Gray.

"Aku agak khawatir."Kata Angela pada dirinya sendiri. "Tenang saja Angela,aku ada di sampingmu!"Kata Lucy menyemangati Angela.

"Hei!Nanti kalau Dragon Slayer itu datang!Aku lah yang akan menghajarnya!"Kata Natsu. "Tidak bisa!Aku yang harus menghajarnya"Bantah Gajeel. "Belum saja dia datang, sudah berantem duluan."Kata Tiger Lily sambil sweatdrop.

"Ah!Bagaimana ini?Aku deg-deg an."Kata Wendy panik sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. "Wendy,tenangkan dirimu."Kata Carla menenangkan Wendy yang daritadi panik. Berkat Carla, Wendy sudah mulai agak tenangan. "Huh!Apa sih yang dipikirkan mereka?!Mereka bahkan manaruhku bersama dengan mahluk gak jelas ini!"Omel Carla sambil menunjuk ke arah Happy. "Aye!"Kata Happy sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Hari sudah mulai malam,belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Dragon Slayer. Mereka sudah mulai mengantuk. "Hei!Nanti kalau dragon slayernya udah datang,bangunin."Kata Natsu lalu segera tertidur. "Kau kira,kau doang yang mau tidur. Aku juga!"Kata Gajeel lalu tidur. "Dasar payah…"Kata Tiger Lily sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sementara di tempat Juvia dan Gray. Gray sudah tertidur,sementara Juvia daritadi melihat wajah tidur Gray. 'Kyaaa!Gray-sama waktu tidur keren banget!'Batinnya.

Di tempat Claus dan Erza,mereka masih belum ngantuk. Claus memang sudah mulai agak ngantuk tetapi ia menahannya. Akhirnya,Erza menyuruh Claus untuk tidur sebentar. Jika ada musuh,Erza akan membangunkannya. Claus akhirnya tertidur. "Hei,apakah aku boleh tidur juga?"Tanya Warren ke Erza. "Tidak."Jawab Erza singkat.

Akhirnya tengah malam tiba,Erza segera terbangun lalu membangunkan Claus. Claus sempat mengamuk. Tetapi Erza mengingatkan tujuan utama. Claus gagal mengamuk. Erza merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres. Lalu ia keluar dari persembuyiannya. Claus menjaga Erza dari belakang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong dan muncul api,api tersebut berada di dekat tempat Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily.

Erza lalu berlari ke sana unutk mengecek keadaan Natsu. Ia menyuruh Claus untuk tetap di tempatnya. Warren segera memperingati yang lainnya dengan kemampuan telepatinya. Semua sudah mulai terbangun berkat Warren.

Erza segera mendekati tempat yang diserang Dragon Slayer tersebut. Terdengar suara tertawa dari atap pusat kota. Sudah dipastikan musuh berada di sana. Sebelum mendekati musuh,Erza berlari ke arah Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily. Saat sampai disana,Erza melihat Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily sedang enak-enakan tertidur. Langsung saja,Erza memukul satu persatu. Akibatnya,mereka terbangun.

Mendengar Dominic sudah mulai beraksi,Natsu segera berlari ke arah atap pusat kota. Gray dan Juvia masih masih dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Sementara Wendy,Carla dan Happy sudah berada di tempat. Beruntungnya,sebelumnya para warga sudah dievakuasi jadi tidak ada korban jiwa.

Natsu berlari mendekati Dominic,tanpa disadari olehnya. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Kata Natsu. Dominic tidak menyadari serangan mendadak tersebebut. Pukulan Natsu mengenai wajah Dominic. Dominic terpental mengenai sebuah tembok rumah. "Uahk!"Rintih Dominic menahan sakit. Lalu Natsu segera mendekati Dominic. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"Teriak Natsu lalu menyemburkan api ke arah Dominic. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Teriak Dominic. Tentu saja api Natsu kalah,lalu serangan Dominic mengenai Natsu. Natsu terpental mengenai tembok.

Dominic mendekati Natsu."Heh. Serangan mendadak. Tak disangka di sini ada Dragon Slayer."Kata Dominic sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

**Behind The Scene # 1 **

Orang mabuk : Wah~Kau cantik juga~. Mau menemaniku,manis~?

Rosemary : Baiklah..-

Theo : Ciee~Rosemary. Pacarnya mau dibawa kemana,tuh?

Rosemary : Diem lo! Pacar gw mau gw bawa ke rumah bawa,kek. Bawa ke sekolah,kek. Gak penting.

Dominic : Wih!Bawa ke rumah. Ngapain tuh? (senyum mesum)

Gray : Waduh,otaknya udah mulai gak bener nih.

Theo : Emang tau maksudnya?

Gray : Tau dong.

Dominic : Gray ,nih. Ternyata.

Kru : Woi! Kapan ngelanjutinnya.

Gray : Sorry,pak.

**Behind The Scene #2**

Dominic : Lo memang tak bisa diajak bercanda,Rosemary. (Lompat dari atap.)

JDUG

Dominic gagal mendarat,mengakibatkan wajah duluan. Beruntung tidak luka parah.

Rosemary : (tertawa) Baru kali ini liat naga makan tanah.

Dominic : (Bangun) Iya,kan reader pasti udah bosen tuh liat naga makan daging. Nah,makanya sekarang naga makan tanah.

Natsu : Enak gak tanahnya?

Dominic : Mantab bro! (mengacungkan jempol)

Theo : Dominic,Dominic...Mendarat aja kaga bisa. (geleng-geleng kepala)

Dominic : Dah diem deh,yang gak kedapetan skenario.

Theo : Sialan.

**Behind The Scene #3**

Lucy : Teman-teman! Aku tahu cara mena- (terpeleset jatuh)

Natsu : Udah teriak,lari, Pake acara jatuh lagi.

Lucy : Woi!Bantuin diri,kek!

Angela : (Bantuin Lucy berdiri)

Lucy : Makasih Angela.

Angela : Ya.

Lucy : Coba Natsu kayak Angela,baik.

Clarissa : Luc,lo mau Natsu pake baju cewek trus rambutnya panjang,ya?

Lucy : Ya, bukan! Contoh sikapnya,gitu!

Happy : Eh,kalau Natsu kayak begitu...( membayangkan)... Hoekk!

Gray : (ketawa) Haduh,jadi gak jelas.

**Behind The Scene #4**

Erza : (Berlari ke arah Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily)

Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily : (Tidur) Groook!

Erza : (Kesal) Woi bangun semua! (Mukul mereka bertiga)

Claus : Za,udah jangan dipukulin terus.

Erza : Mereka harus dipukulin biar bangun!

Claus : Ya,tapi kalau lo yang mukul...Mereka malah gak bakal bangun.

Natsu,Gajeel dan Tiger Lily : (Babak belur)

Syuting dihentikan,menunggu Natsu Gajeel dan Tiger Lily sembuh. Setelah sembuh,Erza diingatkan untuk memukulnya dengan pelan.


End file.
